Verde e Ouro
by Elentari2
Summary: Com a Paz Vigilante, os Elfos Silvestres viajam além de suas fronteiras.Um encontro casual toma dimensões inesperadas, e Erestor de Valfenda adquire uma pupila. Mas o intervalo é breve, e logo a luta contra a Sombra reinicia. ErestorOFC.
1. Paz Frágil

_**N. A. :** Minha eterna gratidão a Jenny, a wood-elf, que foi minha parceira de crime e interpretou o Conselheiro Chefe tão bem que me apaixonei pelo personagem. Dois anos e também RPGs depois, eu pedi a Jenny permissão para transcrever as aventuras de nossos personagens para uma fic e ela permitiu, para que o Conselheiro reservado e a Elfa Silvestre pudessem finalmente alcançar o fim de sua própria Missão._

**Capítulo Um: Paz frágil**

'_Nós somos feitos do tecido de que são feitos os sonhos'. Shakespeare._

**Valfenda, Ano 2275 da Terceira Era.**

****

O sol começava a afundar no Oeste, seus últimos raios de luz caindo sobre o topo das montanhas à distância, tornando a neve vermelha brilhante. Erestor olhou para além de Valfenda, além dos terraços e telhados de um dourado pálido. Ele sorriu. Que seja muito tempo até que a sombra do mal caia sobre o vale de Rivendell. Não mais que cem anos antes, Mithrandir cavalgou para dentro da floresta deturpada de Dol Guldur para confrontar seu mestre, cujo poder estava crescendo então. O Mestre Elrond mesmo havia procurado o conselho de Erestor na calada da noite; preocupado com a possibilidade de o Necromante ser Sauron tomando forma física novamente. Mas o Necromante havia fugido, e a Floresta das Trevas aproveitava um raro período de paz após mil anos de sofrimento.

Com passos lentos ele subiu a escada sinuosa para a mais alta torre, de onde se podia ver todo o vale. Um enorme sino de bronze estava suspenso na torre, e um machado para bater nele. Por muitos anos, foi seu dever oficialmente chamar todos para a refeição comunal, para desfrutar de boa comida e dividir as preocupações do dia e os planos para o futuro.

Levantando o pesado machado, ele bateu no sino duas vezes, e o retinir claro ecoou no vale.

Logo o som de seda em movimento encheu os corredores enquanto os habitantes de Rivendell se encaminhavam para o Salão de Refeições. Lindir passou por ele cantarolando suavemente o que parecia ser uma nova composição, e Glorfindel passou também de mãos dadas com uma Elfa da comitiva de Floresta das Trevas. Por um momento Erestor sentiu a curiosidade atiçada, e esperou que o guerreiro houvesse finalmente achado uma dama cujas graças Glorfindel buscasse. Mas não ainda. Eles discutiam com interesse as técnicas de combate desarmado, e o Vanya assegurava sua companheira de que damas podiam ser tão temíveis quanto quaisquer guerreiros do sexo masculino. Entre os Elfos, Havia pouca diferença entre as forças física de Ellith e Ellyn; ao contrário da raça dos Homens Mortais, onde o belo sexo era fisicamente mais fraco.

Erestor sacudiu sua cabeça, rindo baixinho.

O Conselheiro Chefe olhou para os dois lados antes de entrar no Corredor Oeste. O cozinheiro estava frenético com as preparações para o aniversário da Senhora Arwen, que seria em poucos dias. Mas qualquer um diria que a festa se daria na manhã seguinte pelo estado de caos organizado que havia tomado conta do vale. Servos corriam de um lado a outro comparando braças de tecidos e diferentes arranjos florais. Era um feito e tanto conseguir atravessar os corredores sem ser acostado para opinar sobre uma nova combinação de temperos ou uma nova receita de doces.

Ele tomou seu lugar ao fim da Mesa Alta e esperou pelo Senhor e Senhora de Valfenda, e também pela Senhora Arwen filha destes. Apesar de Erestor suavizar ao máximo os afazeres deles, era a família que sofria mais com a bem-intencionada devoção dos servos.Os convidados já se achavam à mesa, e os servos esperavam discretamente o começo da refeição.

Elrond entrou no salão com sua esposa Celebrían em seu braço direito e Arwen no esquerdo, e alguns artesãos os seguiam até o instante em que se sentaram à mesa. Depois de puxar a cadeira para as damas, Elrond Meio-Elfo convidou todos a comer.

"Uma benção ambígua, ter tão devotados assistentes", O Senhor de Valfenda galhofou alegremente, fazendo os convidados rirem. Erestor se aprumou em sua cadeira lançando ao amigo falsos olhares magoados. "Pois temi estar causando grande desconforto a vós todos, atrasando assim o jantar, ainda que contra a minha vontade. Por favor, não esperemos mais!"

"Eu não creio que ele estivesse falando de ti, meu amigo", Glorfindel comentou. "Sabemos todos que se tu não distraístes os servos do Senhor Elrond para ti mesmo, este jantar nunca ficaria pronto".

Erestor girou a sua taça de vinho, observando o líquido. Ele ergueu a sobrancelha na direção do nobre matador de Balrog. "Levarei isto em consideração... e não retribuirei antes do fim das festividades".

"Ele será grato por isto também", Glorfindel concedeu, solene.

"Estamos falando de um combate?" A dama ao seu lado quis saber. "Eu não creio que estaria pronta para defender-me caso os Senhores de Valfenda decidam duelar. Embora com certeza seria... instrutivo, digamos? Assistir tais duelos".

"Não duelamos, Senhora." Erestor protestou. "Apenas aperfeiçoamos as habilidades uns dos outros".

Ela gargalhou, cachos dourados chacoalhando em seus ombros. Os Elfos Silvestres eram muito mais livres em suas demonstrações de emoção que os Elfos com que Erestor convivia, mas ele achava isto uma mudança refrescante. "Não me enganarei novamente, meu senhor".

"Chame-me Erestor, por gentileza. Não sou tão empoado quanto alguns Elfos de que poderia lhe falar".Ele lançou ao amigo um olhar cheio de malícia.

"Ele fala de mim", Glorfindel disse. "Várias vezes ele me acusa de ser insuportavelmente rígido".

A dama abriu a boca como se fosse protestar, mas refreou-se, tomando um gole de vinho. "Então me chame Eámanë, pois não serei chamada Senhora se o Conselheiro Chefe está dispensando formalidade".

"Ai, tenham caridade!" Glorfindel colocou sua mão sobre o peito em um gesto dramático de desespero. "Não juntem forças contra mim".

"Não preciso de reforços contra você, meu amigo".

"Devo procurar um lugar para me esconder?" Emane perguntou, estudando os dois Elfos um em cada lado dela. "Não sou hábil o bastante para me defender caso vocês decidam esclarecer suas diferenças com uma espada. Digo, afiar as habilidades um do outro".

"Estarás bem, minha cara, desde que te lembres de chutar com bastante força —"

"Acho que ela já entendeu, Glorfindel", Erestor deu um grunhido. "Não creio que devêssemos entrar em detalhes".

"--A batata da perna do seu adversário. Mas queres saber, Erestor, a tua idéia é melhor".

O Conselheiro sacudiu a cabeça de novo, e virou-se para a dama, que já estava corando. "Não se preocupe, por favor", ele disse. "Quando pessoas tão diferentes convivem, tensões sempre aparecem. Contudo, o Senhor Glorfindel pode ser muito desleixado em suas brincadeiras... peço-lhe que não lhe dê ouvidos. Eis o resultado de vários golpes na cabeça, pobrezinho. Ele não faz por mal." Erestor parou para servir-se de uma sobremesa, um pudim com especiarias. Os cozinheiros de Valfenda haviam se superado outra vez.

"Embora, por vezes acho que um bom chute na... batata da perna... seria uma recompensa justa para seu comportamento. Agora, gostaria de um pouco de sobremesa? Ou talvez já tenha tido surpresas suficientes por uma noite?"

Eámanë silenciosamente desculpou-se por estar brincando com Glorfindel, olhando em seus olhos. Glorfindel apenas balançou os ombros e sorriu.

"Não se ofenda, meu senhor, se lhe disser que prestei mais atenção à conversa que à comida, e agora me vejo com um enorme apetite. Penso que provarei destes bolinhos de mel".

"_Erestor_."

"Não se ofenda... Erestor".

"Uma ótima idéia", Glorfindel disse. "A conversa aqui pode ser muito... absorvente".

Ele puxou para si um prato do meio da mesa que continha bolinhos de mel, frutas cobertas de caramelo e docinhos diversos.

"Eu acredito que você seja da comitiva da Floresta das Trevas", Erestor disse, enquanto ela escolhia alguns doces do prato que Glorfindel buscara. "Talvez não tenha ouvido ainda, mas haverá um treino aberto de arco-e-flecha amanhã. Também os espadachins sugeriram algumas aulas entre si, para comparar técnicas com nossos irmãos de outras terras. Não gostaria de comparecer, e mostrar sua perícia com o arco? Pois tenho ouvido que os Elfos da Floresta das Trevas tem uma técnica diferente da nossa aqui em Valfenda, e eu gostaria muito de ver se há verdade nisso".

"Ah, sim, estávamos discutindo isso mesmo antes... bem, antes que os senhores decidissem que estava na hora de aperfeiçoarem suas habilidades. Não posso dizer que a técnica dos Elfos da Floresta seja diferente da dos Elfos de Rivendell. Talvez você pudesse fazer as honras da casa amanhã, e então compararíamos?"

"Não sou arqueiro," Erestor disse. "Sinto dizer que nunca adquiri esta habilidade. Mas talvez eu possa mostrar-lhe uma coisa ou duas com a espada".

A face de Erestor se tornou sombria com memórias tristes, por um momento. Ele havia lutado lado a lado com os arqueiros do Reino da Floresta na Última Aliança. Tão frágeis eles tinham parecido então, tão fina a armadura que usavam. Mas sorriam, e as canções que cantavam em sua língua silvestre tinham aliviado vários corações aflitos no começo da Guerra.

Ele lembrou-se de quando seu Rei Oropher foi derrubado, irredutível por causa do orgulho, não querendo seguir as instruções de Gil-Galad. Lembrou-se da alegria após a batalha, quando a batalha de Dagorlad havia terminado e o sol brilhou claramente mais uma vez. Mas ainda mais clara tinha sido a tristeza no rosto do Alto-Rei Gil-Galad quando soube que quase dois terços do exército de Oropher havia morrido, cercados no Pântano dos Mortos, e não retornariam para casa. Mas Sauron não tinha ainda sido derrotado, e a Aliança sitiou Barad-dur por sete longos anos antes de Isildur cortar o um Anel da mão de Sauron, e nesta última batalha Elendil e Gil-galad morreram ambos.

E pensando nisso ele sorriu para Eámanë. "Eu esperarei ansioso por sua demonstração".

"AH!" Ela bateu palmas, deliciada como uma criança. Seria um dia fabuloso! Muitos dos soldados na casa de Elrond estariam mostrando sua perícia e confraternizando. Eámanë mal podia esperar pelo entretenimento. "Então está combinado".

"Tomarei isso como um desafio", Erestor disse, os olhos brilhando. Quando a dama havia terminado ele sorriu para o amigo e estendeu a mão para ela. "Já que comemos nossa quota, o que me diz de um passeio lá fora? Não, é claro, para mantê-la cansada. Não lutaria com um oponente sonolento".

"Devo avisar-te, meu amigo, de que dei a Eámanë algumas dicas", Glorfindel declarou. "Ela pode dar-te trabalho".

"Com você como professor?" Erestor perguntou, impávido.

"Não posso me atrever a dizer que estou à sua altura, Senhor. Na Floresta das Trevas também se contam as lendas da Guerra do Anel e a Última Aliança. Mas de qualquer forma, é preciso manter a honra da minha terra: serei sua oponente por alguns turnos".

"Tenhas cuidado, Eámanë", Glorfindel gritou enquanto Erestor a conduzia para o jardim, lá fora. "Ele tentará te dizer que meus conselhos não são bons, mas não acredites nele!"

**

* * *

N. A. : ** Eu vou comentando sempre que usar referências a fatos da História da Terra Média na fic, personagens, lugares e detalhes que alguém que não tenha lido o livro possa não saber; além de esclarecer alusões à História Antiga que não aparecem no SdA ou aparecem apenas nos apêndices. Como base de referência, além de O Senhor dos Anéis, do Silmarillion e O Hobbit, Eu uso muito um site chamado _Encyclopaedia of Arda_. Ele é bárbaro. Tem quase tudo lá. Sempre que você vir _EoA_ nas notas de rodapé, saiba que estou me referindo a este website. Se você não tem muita paciência ou é um especialista em SdA, pule. Eu vou comentando sempre que usar referências a fatos da História da Terra Média na fic, personagens, lugares e detalhes que alguém que não tenha lido o livro possa não saber; além de esclarecer alusões à História Antiga que não aparecem no SdA ou aparecem apenas nos apêndices. Como base de referência, além de O Senhor dos Anéis, do Silmarillion e O Hobbit, Eu uso muito um site chamado . Ele é bárbaro. Tem quase tudo lá. Sempre que você vir nas notas de rodapé, saiba que estou me referindo a este website. Se você não tem muita paciência ou é um especialista em SdA, pule. 

_Ou leia pra me esculhambar quando eu errar alguma coisa..._

**1- Mithrandir** é um dos cinco nomes conhecidos de Gandalf. O mago só perde pra Aragorn: Olórin; Mithrandir; Gandalf, O Cinzento; Peregrino Cinzento; Gandalf, O Branco. 

**2- Dol Guldur: **Colina e a fortaleza construída nela, ao Sul da Floresta das Trevas, por Sauron. A princípio achava-se que o Senhor de Dol Guldur, conhecido como Necromante, era um dos Espectros. Gandalf só vai descobrir que ele é Sauron disfarcado em 2850 T.E. (uns seiscentos anos depois deste capítulo) vide N.A. capítulo quatro, ponto três, _Amon Lanc._

**3-** Última Aliança dos Homens e dos Elfos e a Guerra do Anel: A história começa antes da Guerra do Anel do fim da Terceira Era. Portanto refiro-me a Guerra do Anel do final da Segunda Era, quando Isildur corta o Um Anel da mão de Sauron. Após Frodo, A Sociedade do Anel e a coroação de Elessar, a Guerra do Anel da Segunda Era viraria a _Primeira Guerra do Anel_, e a da Terceira Era a _Segunda Guerra do Anel_ (mas muitas vezes, chamada simplesmente A Guerra do Anel). Aliás, uma das coisas que eu percebi quando estava revisando é uma pequena omissão sobre a (1a) Guerra do Anel. 

**A -** O pessoal da Última Aliança não era só Homens e Elfos, embora fossem maioria e ela tenha ficado com esse nome. Vide EoA: 

'A Aliança inteira que marchou contra Mordor parece ter consistido de mais do que meramente Elfos e Homens. Há registros de ao menos alguns Anões do povo de Durin lutando com a Aliança, e de fato_'Of the Rings of Power and the Third Age_' em sua descrição da Aliança e seus inimigos na Batalha de Dagorlad, nos diz'_Todos os seres viventes estavam divididos naquele dia, e alguns de cada raça, até bestas e aves, eram achados em ambos os exércitos, com exceção dos Elfos_' (Levado ao pé da letra, o texto faria parecer que Elendil e Gil-galad tinham orcs em seu comando, apesar de ser improvável que Tolkien tivesse essa intenção!) Apesar disso, fica claro que a Aliança consistia primariamente de Elfos e Homens. 

**B -** A Aliança também não chegou lá e abalou. É sério. No filme a impressão que passa é que foi uma batalha cruel e rapidinha. Não. Foi um monte de batalhas, cruéis e longíssimas. A (1a) Guerra do Anel durou **onze anos.** Ainda segundo _EoA _(cara, eu amo aquele site!), embora esta informação possa ser encontrada nos Apêndices do Retorno do Rei também: 

_3429 T.E. – Sauron ataca Gondor e toma para si Minas Ithil. (que vai virar Minas Morgul mais adiante, uma das fortalezas do Senhor do Escuro)._

_3430 – formação da Última Aliança dos Elfos e dos Homens (Será que eles já sabiam que seria a última quando _

_nomearam-na?)._

_3434 - os exércitos de Sauron são derrotados na _Batalha de Dagorlad_. Essa foi a batalha decisiva da Guerra do Anel, e aconteceu em uma planície vasta e poeirenta diante da entrada de Mordor (Lembra do Pântano dos Mortos? Pois é. O lugar ainda estava mal-assombrado três mil anos depois. Bota energia ruim nisso!), e houve perdas pesadas em ambos os lados, embora O Lado Negro da Força tenha sido derrotado e forçado e se retirar. _For nessa batalha que Oropher, pai de Thranduil, morreu junto com dois terços de seu exército. _Depois de Dagorlad (que significa Planície da Batalha e passou a ser o nome daquele lugar), seguiu-se um longo sítio de sete anos a Barad-dur, durante o qual Anárion, segundo filho de Elendil e irmão de Isildur, foi assassinado à traição._

_3441 – Sauron é finalmente derrotado pela Aliança. Barad-dur é destruída, mas suas fundações não; Gil-galad e Elendil morreram; os Nazgûl fogem; Isildur não destrói o Um Anel, mas o toma para si como herança de sua linhagem._

4- '_A Grande Floresta Verde' _(Greenwood the Great) tornou-se a '_Floresta das Trevas_' (Mirkwood) após a chegada da Sombra em **1050 da Terceira Era.** Em mais ou menos **1100 T.E.,** os Sábios descobrem que a Sombra tem base em Dol Guldur, mas então ainda se acreditava que o Senhor de Dol Guldur, O Necromante, era um dos Espectros. **Em 2060 T.E. **o poder de Dol Guldur crescera a tal ponto que os Sábios começam a temer que o Necromante fosse Sauron, tomando forma física novamente. Três anos depois Gandalf vai a Dol Guldur em pessoa confrontar o Necromante, mas então Sauron já estava fortalecido e tinha feito seus planos, fugindo para o Leste. _Começou então a __Paz Vigilante, um período de paz para o Reino da Floresta após mais de mil anos de luta contra Dol Guldur_. 

Nesta fic, os Elfos Silvestres aproveitaram a ocasião para explorar o mundo além das fronteiras do Rhovannion. Apesar de em _A Sociedade do Anel_ Celeborn declarar que há muito tempo não via seus parentes. Muitos acreditam que com isto ele declara que Legolas e ele sejam aparentados, teoria que tem até um certo respaldo canônico. Ou ele (Celeborn) poderia estar referindo-se de modo vago aos Silvestres da floresta das Trevas, que são aparentdos com os Galadhrin de Lothlórien – quando a companhia é abordada por Haldir nas bordas da Floresta Dourada, Legolas diz que os Elfos de Lórien haviam reconhecido-o como um '_parente do norte_' por terem ouvido-o cantar. Mas também há quem interprete que Celeborn não havia visto Elfos da divisão Sindar (Legolas tem no mínimo um quarto de sangue Sindar por parte do avô paterno, possivelmente mais se a mãe de Thranduil também for Sinda, mas é interessante notar que ele se apresenta como Silvestre. Talvez por ter vivido toda sua vida em um reino de maioria étnica Silvestre) por muito tempo, já que os Elfos de Lothlórien eram Silvestres. 

Tomei a liberdade de colocar o distanciamentodas casasélficas após o fim da Paz Vigilante, e convidar Elfos de todas as cidades e reinos élficos para a festa do aniversário de Arwen. 

**5-** **Glorfindel e a questão da cor de cabelo dos Elfos**. Acabo de descobrir que a teoria do Glorfie Vanya não se sustenta, _ele era mesmo Noldo_. Argh. Esse erro vai ser retificado por toda a fic. As duas entradas de Glorfindel no EoA, Glorfindel de Rivendell e Glorfindel de Gondolin colocam ele como Noldo, '_possivelmente com ascendência Vanyarin'_. 

_ "Os Noldor são normalmente morenos, mas os cabelos dourados dos Vanyar foram introduzidos através de Indis, uma dama Vanya; portanto os descendentes de seus filhos Fingolfin e Finarfin às vezes tinham cabelos loiros, sugerindo que Glorfindel pode ter parentesco com esta nobre linhagem"._

Até onde eu sei, todos os Elfos tem cabelos escuros, exceto: Os Vanyar, os descendentes de Indis, loiros; o povo de Nerdanel (esposa de Fëanor) e os filhos dela, que tinham cabelos em tons de vermelho, cobre ou acaju; e os descendentes/parentes de Elu Thingol. Na verdade, Thingol nasceu moreno, mas quando encontrou Melian na floresta seu cabelo clareou até um tom de prata. Celeborn, seu parente, tem cabelos prata também, e Thranduil que também é provavelmente aparentado com Thingol é loiro. Estranhamente, a filhinha Lúthien era morena. Vai entender. 

Ah, Círdan tinha cabelos prateados também, mas ele era o queridinho de Ulmo. Cabelos claros são o jeito Tolkien de indicar a graça dos Valar em um indivíduo ou seus descendentes, assim como altura indica nobreza de espírito. 

**6-** _Ellith_ e _Ellyn_ significa _Elfas_ e _Elfos_. O singular de Elfa e de Elfo é _Elleth_ e _Ellon_. Nos idiomas élficos havia uma palavra para homem e mulher, meramente referente ao sexo e pertencente a qualquer raça; e também homem e mulher da raça Mortal e dos Elfos. 

Quanto a Anões (raça é **_hadhod, naug, naugol, nawag...)_**, Hobbits (raça é **_perian_**) e outros... Bem, eu não sei. Provavelmente sim, mas são desconhecidos (ou não consegui encontrar). 

Homens Mortais (raça) é **_fair_**, plural **_fîr; _**mulher mortal é **_firieth_** ou **_firiel; _**homen mortal é **_firion_** em Sindarin. 


	2. Jogos Entre Amigos

**Capítulo Dois: Jogos Entre Amigos**

_"Como seria satisfatório viver sem remorsos, poder a cada instante enfrentar a própria mente e trazer à memória o bem que se fez aos semelhantes, não achando na própria conduta senão objetos agradáveis e plausíveis". Paul Henri Dietrich Holbach_

Havia mais de cem anos desde que Erestor tivera o pesadelo, mas eis que este ressurgia outra vez, aparecendo como um espírito inquieto. As chamas... Ost-in-Edhil ardia, o aroma enjoativo de fumaça carregado pelo vento até seu campo. Quando as defesas caíram, e tinham mesmo de cair, pois Sauron carregava o Um Anel em sua mão... Os orcs derramavam-se sobre as grandes muralhas como uma onda malevolente, negra e escarlate, com emblemas de maldade em suas armaduras. E então, a bandeira... Ela tinha parecido branca à distância, até ele perceber com horror que não havia bandeira alguma, mas sim o corpo empalado de um Elfo... Ele até reconheceu o infeliz como Celebrimbor, chefe dos Mírdain.

Erestor acordou empapado de suor, o rico tapete e objetos familiares de seu quarto dando-lhe pouco conforto. Os lençóis estavam enroscados em suas pernas, e um dos travesseiros havia escapado da cama totalmente. Ele levantou-se, ainda tremendo, e fez a cama com cuidado.

Tendo vestido-se em uma túnica e calças verde-escuras, Erestor derramou um pouco de água em uma bacia e lavou suas mãos e face. Depois, olhou-se no espelho.

Atrás das gotículas de água, a mesma face sempre jovem de tantos milênios estudava-o de volta. Havia quem dissesse que ele tinha um certo ar nobre ao redor de si, uma herança afortunada de sua mãe Noldo, e a prática sabedoria Sindar de seu pai. No momento, ele parecia vazio e cansado, com seus cabelos negros emaranhados por uma noite de sono inquieto. E, para sua vergonha, assustado por um sonho ruim, como um Elfinho. Ele esfregou os olhos.

Erestor esfregou sua face em uma toalha para secá-la, escovou os longos cabelos, e penteou-os em uma trança solta.

_Você passou muito tempo enterrado em seus estudos, Erestor_, ele pensou. _Será o campo de treinos hoje._

Carregando sua antiga espada, Erestor deixou sua casa e se encaminhou para os campos de treinamento. Ao Sul do vale arborizado ao redor dos Vaus de Bruinen, havia uma área aberta com grama fofa, onde os animais às vezes pastavam. Por ordem do Senhor Elrond, o espaço havia sido esvaziado e os alvos preparados, com Elfos à espera para trazê-los à frente ou para trás conforme a necessidade. Erestor tinha certeza de que o Meio-Elfo havia organizado a prática apenas para distrair os servos e ter alguma paz. Havia também uma grande mesa posta nas sombras, com petiscos e grandes jarras de água e sucos para os combatentes. Alguns Elfos já estavam sobre a grama se aquecendo. Suas espadas afiadas refletiam o sol da manhã, e seus movimentos fluidos traíam o propósito das lâminas.

Era sempre uma surpresa perceber que armas podiam ser tão bonitas.

Um dos Elfos incubiu-se de declarar iniciados os jogos, e o som de sinos invadiu Valfenda. "Começam os jogos!"

Erestor esperou ao lado da mesa por Eámanë, que aceitara sua oferta para um duelo na noite passada, e observou Glorfindel metodicamente destruir seu adversário. Lindir tinha muitos talentos admiráveis e, mesmo que possuísse habilidade com a espada, o menestrel simplesmente não estava à altura do matador de Balrog. Erestor sorriu jovialmente quando Lindir desviou um ataque violento. O dia seria muito instrutivo, e não apenas para os jogadores.

Eámanë chegou ao campo sem fôlego e com um brilho maroto em seus olhos azuis. Ela avistou Erestor e foi ao seu encontro, mas encheu para si um copo com água e bebeu-o antes de falar com ele.

"Perdoe-me pela demora, Mestre Erestor. Levei mais tempo do que previa para achar o campo de treinamento. Mas agora... podemos começar?"

E com isso desembainhou sua espada e olhou Erestor nos olhos, parecendo uma criança com um brinquedo novo. Ainda que Erestor fosse um estudioso em seu coração, era também um guerreiro renomado por sua participação na Última Aliança dos Elfos e dos Homens na Guerra do Anel. Sentia-se honrada em lutar com ele.

Erestor não respondeu, apenas sacou sua espada com um floreio elaborado.

"Se acha que pode derrotar-me", ele disse, afastando-se da mesa em direção ao gramado. Ali ele esperou, estudando seu oponente enquanto ela se posicionava à sua frente. Eámanë era esbelta como uma árvore nova, mas ele suspeitava que ela seria mais rápida que ele por isso. A partida seria certamente interessante.

Duas mulheres estavam competindo no treinamento daquela manhã. Ainda que fosse pouco comum para uma mulher de Valfenda portar armas, a Floresta das Trevas tinha estado sob a sombra da guerra por muito tempo. Ali, donzelas tinham pegado em armas para defender seus lares, e Erestor estava curioso para ver como ela lutava.

Ele ergueu sua espada em uma posição defensiva e manteve os olhos fixos no rosto de Eámanë, esperando pelo primeiro movimento.

"Eu estou aqui para me divertir, Mestre Erestor", ela falou com um enorme sorriso malicioso. E acrescentou, divertida, "orgulho é uma coisa tão feia…"

Erestor a mediu de alto a baixo. Eámanë movia-se em círculos sem notar nada que estivesse fora de seu perímetro imaginário. Não havia audiência, som, vida alguma fora dele. Ela sabia que o primeiro movimento seria dela, e calculou os ataques que poderia usar nele. Decidindo evitar contato físico ao máximo, ela pulou para frente, sua espada mirando acima da linha da cintura de Erestor. Eámanë não poupou sua força, mesmo sabendo que era um blefe. No momento final ela abaixou-se, e chutou a perna dele em uma manobra feita para desequilibrá-lo, enquanto as espadas se encontravam com um barulho surdo.

Com uma velocidade espantosa, ela pulou para trás e estava de pé novamente. Era prudente manter-se firme sobre seus pés quando um Senhor Élfico vinha em sua direção com uma espada...

Ele tinha esperado uma ofensiva tradicional, facilmente defletida, e a manobra súbita de Eámanë havia deixado-o perplexo. Ele absorveu o impacto da lâmina com a sua, mas seu braço foi empurrado para trás pela forca do ataque, deixando seu peito desguardado.

Rápido, Erestor trouxe sua espada para baixo, com a intenção de atingi-la quando ela estava no chão e desarmá-la enquanto estava indefesa. Mas a dama foi rápida e já estava de pé.

Não querendo admitir fracasso assim tão cedo, Erestor pulou para frente, atingindo a arma de Eámanë com a parte cega de sua própria lâmina, empurrando-a para trás sem dentar no lado afiado. Usando toda a força do braço armado, ele a empurrou, uma gargalhada brotando em sua garganta pelo puro prazer de bater-se contra um oponente bem treinado numa manhã adorável.

Ela o havia pegado de surpresa, mas ele recuperou-se logo. Eámanë não esperava por menos. Pensando rápido, ela rodopiou, separando as espadas numa tentativa de atingir o lado esquerdo sem guarda. Não tinha grandes chances, mas tinha que tentar. A lâmina fez um arco descendente no ar e ela não estava surpresa em ser bloqueada com um poderoso contra-ataque.

Valar, Erestor era mesmo forte!

Eámanë fez uma série de movimentos defensivos curtos, recuando antes que ele tivesse chance de elevar o ataque até algo que ela não conseguiria defender. Bloquear, atacar, disparar para frente, recuar, tudo muito rápido numa dança graciosa para manter Erestor a uma distância razoável dela. Em matéria de força bruta, ele tinha a vantagem, mas isso pouca importância tinha para Elfos que estavam acostumados a combater seres com muito mais força física e menos destreza.

Ao acostumar-se com o ritmo do combate, Erestor acelerou seus movimentos. Era quase uma dança, com a beleza da espada brilhando ao sol; os destros, bem-marcados passos de seus pés na grama. Ele lutou com mais força e afinco, buscando o limite da sua força e da sua oponente também, mas ela tinha uma defesa muito boa e não o deixava chegar perto. Frustrante, mas divertido. Numa batalha de verdade a elegância daria vez à amarga disputa pela sobrevivência, mas aquilo não era importante no momento.

"Está se divertindo, Mestre?" Ela perguntou com uma risada baixinha.

Ele fez uma careta quando seu pulso foi jogado para trás, mas manteve a espada firme em suas mãos. Enfiando a ponta da espada no chão para recuperar o equilíbrio, ele decidiu não subestimar os Elfos Silvestres nunca mais. Estava impressionado.

"Estou sim", ele respondeu. "Há anos, anos incontáveis desde que eu me bati em combate. Estou feliz de não ter perdido o jeito".

"E também eu!" Ela gargalhava mais ainda. Tudo parecia para ela uma grande piada. "Uma boa partida, Mestre.'".

"Mas temo que deva reclamar uma falta".Ele soltou um grunhido e renovou a ofensiva. "Eu fui levado a crer que Glorfindel a ensinava as primeiras lições de combate ainda, e a encontrei uma espadachim habilidosa".

"Meu irmão está na Guarda Real", ela respondeu simplesmente. "Costumava treinar com ele. Jamais serei tão boa quanto ele é, mas Maglin fez questão de me ensinar truques suficientes para que eu me defendesse em caso de necessidade".

"Os Elfos da Floresta das Trevas tem jeito com a espada. Mas estão muito além de suas habilidades. Nós de Valfenda temos alguns truques na manga, também."

"Além das suas habilidades? Ora, não exagere! É apenas uma—"

Mas ele a interrompeu, girando a espada num movimento acima de sua cabeça. Ela teria que desviar, ou bloquear...

Eámanë achou que tinha irritado Erestor, pois o ataque foi um tanto quanto agressivo demais. Ela jamais teria antecipado isso do Elfo gentil da noite passada. Ela pulou para trás e contra-atacou quando um golpe dele não atingiu seu ombro por centímetros.

Ela girou a espada novamente, tentando colocar algum espaço entre eles. Erestor estava chegando cada vez mais perto de seu espaço pessoal e ela não gostava disso nem um pouquinho. O som do metal encontrando metal enchia o ar da manhã em uma batida frenética. Eámanë recuperou o fôlego com um suspiro fundo.

"Fico feliz em saber que tem truques na manga, Mestre Erestor", ela disse. "Mas nem por um momento pense que eu não os tenho também".

E com isso Eámanë partiu para cima dele em um ataque de ponta-de-lança que transformou em golpe lateral no último segundo. Enquanto Erestor se concentrava em bloquear a espada, ela o chutou na batata da perna - forte.

O que foi bastante doloroso.

Erestor soltou um grito abafado e apertou o local afetado, quase largando a espada no chão. Ele ergueu os olhos.

Eámanë estava parada diante dele, um sorriso quase doce em seus lábios. Quem diria que um exterior tão belo poderia esconder uma trapaceira de baixo escalão?

"Que tipo de truque de orc..." ele grunhiu. Agora a coisa tinha ficado séria. Era uma questão de honra. Ninguém chutava sua perna e não respondia por isso. Com um grito medonho ele pulou na direção de Eámanë, com o único objetivo de dar-lhe a pisa da vida dela. Era o que ela merecia, para aprender a seguir as regras como todo mundo.

"Truque orc?" Eámanë perguntou, fula da vida. Agora era uma questão de honra. Ninguém a chamava de orc e ficava tudo por isso mesmo. E o dito-cujo ainda se comportava como se ela é que tivesse quebrado as regras!

Numa batalha, as pessoas não lutavam apenas com suas armas, lutavam?

O treino mudou para uma briga de verdade. Erestor estava usando toda a sua força e experiência, mas Eámanë também não estava a fim de ser derrotada tão facilmente. A Elfa abandonou a defensiva e partiu para cima do Conselheiro Chefe como uma possessa, brandindo a espada com toda a sua força. Empenhada em usar o impulso do seu oponente a favor dela, Eámanë manobrou a fim de induzi-lo a uma certa posição... Sua respiração escapava em grandes suspiros e o coração galopava dentro do peito, enquanto tentava bloquear uma complicada série de estocadas.

"Deixe-me ensiná-lo como se luta na Floresta das Trevas", ela desafiou, os olhos brilhando de fúria.

Havia uma certa conduta associada a combates amigáveis. Era possível colocar força num golpe, claro, e também derrubar o oponente, mas havia limites. Limites que haviam se tornado irrelevantes para os dois combatentes enquanto a sua dança se tornava mais e mais furiosa. Erestor perguntou-se vagamente se ele devia parar enquanto ainda era possível, recuar, antes que Elrond em pessoa tivesse que separá-los.

Raiva. Ele tinha deixado que sua raiva interferisse com seu bom senso. Mas, era o jogo apenas um jogo, de fato? Em um confronto real, Orcs teriam alguma decência ou cuidado com regras e tradição? Não.

E de repente, aproveitando-se de uma abertura onde ela havia posto força demais num golpe violento, ele girou em seus calcanhares, a própria manobra deslizando a espada dela num ângulo ineficaz. Com um movimento curto, ele a mandou para o chão, a espada caindo longe de sua mão.

Eámanë estava confusa. Ela queria dar uma surra nele, fazer ele se arrepender de chamá-la de Orc. Mas enquanto ela tinha considerado a hipótese de ser derrotada, nunca imaginou que acabaria a luta de bunda no chão. A coisa toda era tão embaraçosa que ela teve até vontade de gargalhar. Mas respirou fundo para recuperar sua compostura.

"Eu acho que ambos precisam se recompor. Foi uma partida e tanto".Elrond deu alguns passos adiante, saindo da sombra de um pinheiro. Para seu profundo embaraço, Erestor notou que a maioria dos contestantes tinha parado para assistir ao espetáculo. "Não aconselharia que vos desgasteis mais sem uma pausa primeiro".

"Seria prudente", Erestor disse, ainda sem fôlego. Ele embainhou a espada e podia jurar que viu um brilho diferente nela, aprovando o exercício após tantos anos de inércia.

"De fato", Eámanë concordou, perguntando-se o que raios o Senhor de Valfenda estava pensando. Ele parecia estar achando tudo muito divertido; mas também, podia ser o diplomata em ação.

Erestor só queria um drinque gelado, e um pouco de calma para pensar no que tinha acontecido antes de ter de se envolver em qualquer coisa. Mas antes, havia um assunto importante a tratar.

"Senhora Eámanë", ele falou, oferecendo a mão, "obrigado por uma partida excelente. Eu nunca tinha enfrentado uma luta tão... interessante".

A donzela olhou para ele como se ele tivesse perdido completamente o juízo antes de aceitar a mão que ele oferecia e empertigando-se para aproveitar ao máximo seus 1,90 de altura, mas ele ainda era mais alto que ela, droga! Eámanë largou a mão assim que estava de pé e tratou de catar sua espada do chão.

"O prazer foi meu", ela se forçou a responder. As boas maneiras a obrigavam a ser cortês ainda que ela ainda estivesse com raiva. Infelizmente, ela estava hospedada na casa dele, e não o inverso.

"A dama me daria o prazer da próxima partida?" Um Elfo louro se adiantou dentre o grupo de observadores. Ele colocou a mão sobre o coração, "tão logo tenha descansado deste embate, claro".

"A dama não repousará por muito tempo".Eámanë não conseguir suprimir o sorriso de seus lábios. "Mas ela gostaria de ter um nome para acompanhar o desafio".

"Orophin, minha Senhora, um seu criado".O Elfo curvou-se graciosamente, e depois a levou para longe da mesa e de toda a confusão, fazendo comentários sobre a técnica dela enquanto procurava uma área onde pudessem praticar.

Erestor ainda estava parado diante de Elrond, pensando em algo que pudesse dizer, ou mesmo se deveria dizer algo. Antes de o Senhor passar-lhe um sermão, contanto, uma mão forte agarrou o braço de Erestor e o arrastou de volta ao edifício principal. O Conselheiro acompanhou-lhe o passo para não deixar tão óbvio o fato de estar sendo levado embora. Apenas quando estavam longe de olhos curiosos ele enfrentou o olhar furioso do Senhor Glorfindel.

"Presumo que esteja zangado comigo, e com razão", Erestor afirmou serenamente.

Glorfindel tomou um passo atrás, um pouco mais calmo. "Ah, não, tu não ficarás aí todo calminho e arrependido quando eu finalmente tenho um bom motivo para te dar um sermão! Não é justo!"

"Apenas aceito o óbvio. Peço perdão se isso o deixa perturbado".

"O que me perturba é o Conselheiro Chefe ter se portado de maneira inaceitável com uma convidada desta casa. E em público!"

"Deveria então ter feito isso em particular?"

"Não deveria ter feito de modo algum!" O Elfo louro gritou exasperado, cada vez mais frustrado com o amigo. "O que você estava pensando?"

"Não sei ao certo o que estava pensando... Estava zangado".Erestor suspirou. "Ela trapaceou, e eu fiquei furioso. Foi uma coisa tão pequena, mas antes que eu soubesse tinha tomado proporções que eu não previa".

"Ela seguiu um conselho que eu havia dado, seu tolo!"

Erestor cruzou os braços. "Já terminou de me insultar?"

Glorfindel emitiu um som geralmente associado a animais selvagens.Erestor suspirou de novo. Subitamente o Conselheiro Chefe lembrou-se das palavras bem-humoradas do Matador de Balrog na noite anterior. "Eu pedirei desculpas o mais cedo possível".

"Assim seja", Glorfindel disse, e depois se virou para sair da casa.

"Não está com raiva por eu ter sido rude", Erestor falou baixinho, mas ainda assim Glorfindel podia ouvi-lo claramente. "Mas sim porque o fiz lembrar de coisas que preferia esquecer".

Glorfindel não respondeu nada, apenas desapareceu entre os muitos corredores da Casa de Elrond.

**

* * *

N.A.:** Mais uma vez, a Guerra do Anel mencionada aqui é a **_Primeira Guerra do Anel_,** ao fim da Segunda Era. (E o capítulo dois, que só tinha isso de N.A., ganha seu próprio mega-ensaio...) Mais uma vez, a Guerra do Anel mencionada aqui é a , ao fim da Segunda Era. (E o capítulo dois, que só tinha isso de N.A., ganha seu próprio mega-ensaio...) 

**1- Ost-in-Edhil:**era a principal cidade da nação _Eregion_ (pronuncia É-ré-gi-ôn. Todos os _g_ élficos são fortes, não existe o som gi de 'giz', apenas o som gi de '_gui_lhotina'. Mas não coloque um _u_ tremado no meio, por favor). O país foi fundado pelos Noldor, provavelmente por Celebrimbor embora haja algumas correntes menos conhecidas que dizem que Galadriel e Celeborn participaram, em 750 S.E., e destruída por Sauron em 1697 S.E.

(Tolkien é, pra variar, muito vago aqui, ele diz que '_Eregion foi fundada pelos Noldor_' ... Celebrimbor é Noldo, e Galadriel também, mas Celeborn é Sinda... Além do que, Galadriel e Celeborn estavam ocupados reinando a região ao sul de Lûn e dos Portos Cinzentos na época. Coisas do Tolkien... Às vezes, eu acho que nem ele se entendia...)

Mas em **1200 S.E. **Sauron, em uma forma corpórea deslumbrante (e se apresentando com outro nome, Annatar), 'seduz' os Elfos posando de bonzinho e lhes ensina muitas coisas, _inclusive a técnica da fabricação dos Anéis de Poder_. Vale ressaltar que Celebrimbor, líder dos elfos de Eregion, era neto de Fëanor, que tinha sido roubado pelo chefão de Sauron, Melkor, dando início à fratricídios, traições, e intermináveis batalhas contra Melkor. Mas foi exatamente ele e seu povo que cedeu, e acolheu Sauron. Celebrimbor só percebe que Annatar é um belo FDP mais ou menos **em 1600 S.E.** quando, por acaso, ele escuta o Annatar falando o encantamento pra fazer o Um Anel: _Um Anel para a todos governar..._ Aí ele acorda pra vida e chama os seus súditos pra guerra contra Sauron, esconde os Três Anéis Élficos (que foram feitos à parte, Sauron nunca tocou neles, embora o Um tenha poder sobre todos). **A Guerra dos Elfos contra Sauron vai de 1693 S.E. até** a devastação de Eregion e a morte de Celebrimbor em **1697**, durando quatro anos.

Elrond tinha sido enviado por Gil-galad para ajudar Eregion na luta contra Sauron/Annatar em 1695, portanto é bastante provável que ele e Erestor tenham se conhecido lá. Com a derrota e a devastação de Eregion, Elrond Meio-Elfo leva os sobreviventes até um vale encravado nos sopés das Montanhas sombrias. O refúgio ganha o nome de Imladris, 'vale-encravado', ou Valfenda em português.

Eregion ficava entre as Montanhas Sombrias e as Montanhas Azuis. Se você olhar no mapa vai ver as Montanhas Azuis lá em cima, perto dos Portos Cinzentos. Ou seja, _sim,_ o Condado está em terras que já foram Eregion, embora onde aparece a legenda _Eregion_ no mapa é mais ou menos a região onde ficava Ost-in-Edhil. Se você ler a Sociedade do Anel, vai ver que quando a companhia passa pelo Azevim, a caminho de Caradhras, Legolas comenta que ele sente que elfos já moraram ali, porque seu efeito benéfico sobre a terra ainda era 'sentido'.

_A menos que eu esteja completamente caduca, o que não é assim tão improvável..._

**2- Mulheres élficas e o combate armado:** a bem da verdade, o Tolkien diz que até o nascimento dos filhos havia pouquíssima diferença entre Elleth e Ellon no que diz respeito à força física. Galadriel ficou famosa por ser uma atleta formidável na sua juventude. Nada impedia as mulheres de treinar artes marciais, até porque a sociedade élfica era '_iluminada_', '_igualitária_', etc e tal. Entretanto, as mulheres não iam pra frente de batalha a menos que a situação estivesse desesperadora – quando Gondolin foi atacada e destruída, na Primeira Era, a população estava presa dentro das muralhas que serviam de proteção à cidade junto com os inimigos que entraram nela graças à traição de Maeglin, e só sobreviveram alguns que escaparam por um túnel secreto feito pela princesa Idril que não ia com a cara do primo. Pois muito bem, em Gondolin as mulheres foram pro quebra-pau. Provavelmente em Alqualondë também, já que os Teleri estavam sendo atacados sem aviso prévio e era mesmo caso de vida ou morte. _Mulheres são sempre a última linha de defesa._

Por quê, se elas lutam tão bem quanto os homens?

Porque as mulheres são geralmente as _curadoras_ da sociedade élfica, e o contato com a violência e a morte '_sujaria_' as suas almas, as suas energias vitais, deixando-as menos eficazes na sua função primária de curadoras – e se isso acontece com a cura, imagina com a gestação, onde a alma e a energia da mãe 'passava' um pouco pro bebê? (daí a diferença entre a força das Ellith que tinham filhos para os Ellyn. Os pais também 'passavam' alma e energia, mas _no meu entender_ era em menor grau.)

_E porque Elrond cura e vai pra batalha?_

_Elrond é Elrond, poxa_. O cara é descendente de Lúthien, filha de Melian a Maia, portanto tem sangue 'de anjo' correndo nas veias, embora esteja a algumas gerações atrás. Ele é simplesmente um dos caras mais poderosos da Terra Média. Além do que, se as mulheres não vão pra porrada _alguém_ tem que fazer os primeiros socorros, até os feridos chegarem onde elas estão... :P

**3- Valar**, eu sou obrigada a dizer, são os entes mais poderosos entre os primeiros espíritos que Eru criou, antes mesmo da criação do Mundo (você pode fazer uma relação entre eles e os Serafins e Querubins da mitologia cristã). Exemplo: Melkor, Varda, Aulë, Mandos (na verdade, o nome do cara é _Námo_, mas ele termina sendo confundido com o seu palácio, os Salões de Espera ou Salões de Mandos).Também há outros, pouco menos poderosos, chamados Maiar (Os anjinhos soldados-rasos)– Gandalf, Saruman, e Melian de Doriath são alguns exemplos. (O '_r'_ indica plural. É como o '_s' _do Português. E você realmente não precisava ficar sabendo disso...)

**4- Elfos com 1,90 de altura:** não ria não, os elfos são mais altos que os Mortais. Para Tolkien, altura é um indicador de nobreza (hmm, Freud teria um prato cheio aqui), então todo mundo que ele quer mostrar como nobre, honrado, geralmente aparece alto. Com exceção dos hobbits, que são baixinhos mesmo e não tem jeito... Não, péra, Merry e Pippin terminaram 'crescendo' por causa da 'água de Ent'...

Eámanë é uma mulher, e mulheres geralmente são mais baixas que os homens; além do mais ela é uma Silvestre sem estirpe, e como eu já disse, os nobres são mais altos... Erestor, que é Noldo, tem mais ou menos 2 m. :P


	3. A Diplomacia dos Elfos

**Capítulo Três: A Diplomacia dos Elfos**

_"Tudo vale a pena quando a alma não é pequena". Fernando Pessoa_

O desconforto estava crescendo dentro dele o dia inteiro. Como o instante antes de a tempestade desabar, quando o ar fica carregado, pesado, cheio de ameaças veladas. Erestor voltou para seus aposentos logo após o duelo e refugiou-se em seus amados livros por muitas horas, esquecendo momentaneamente que a tempestade estava para chegar.

Apenas quando o sino soou anunciando o jantar ele voltou à realidade. Percebendo que não apenas ele havia esquecido seus deveres como regente, Erestor ainda estava atrasado para as festividades, ele guardou as crônicas de Eregion e começou a procurar uma roupa adequada. Sem tempo para mudar de túnica, ele pôs por cima um robe de azul profundo, as mangas bordadas em um padrão de folhas douradas. Mas quando penteava os cabelos, Erestor achou um pedaço de folha preso nas mechas na partida contra Eámanë.

Eámanë.

Erestor não sabia o que a dama pensava dele. Eles lutaram como ele jamais havia lutado antes. Tamanha intensidade, tamanho gozo... Era quase uma dança violenta. Ele sorriu, acariciando o hematoma em sua perna, onde ela o havia chutado. Elfo algum em Valfenda teria lutado assim.

Mas ela tinha o evitado depois. O sorriso morreu em seus lábios. Talvez ele tivesse cometido uma ofensa imperdoável. Ele havia ido além da conduta polida, e ela reagiu do mesmo modo. Com um calafrio gelado a percorrer-lhe a espinha, Erestor perguntou-se se ele tinha comprado uma briga com todo o Comitê Silvestre hospedado em Valfenda.

Estúpido, estúpido Erestor.

Com um profundo suspiro, ele sacudiu a cabeça enquanto o som de muitos pés apressados a passar e vozes sussurrando as notícias do dia anunciavam a hora do jantar. Ele teria que encarar Eámanë mais cedo ou mais tarde. Talvez, se ele pedisse desculpas, ela perdoaria seu insulto. Ou talvez não.

Suspirando novamente, ele deixou seu apartamento e dirigiu-se à sala de refeições onde descobriu, para sua mortificação, que os convidados já estavam sentados. Em mais de mil anos em Valfenda, esta era a primeira vez que estava atrasado. Que tipo de impressão ele estava dando para os hóspedes?

Pior, vários pratos de dar água na boca tinham sido postos na mesa, aromas ricos enchendo o ar; ele descobriu o quanto estava faminto.

Erestor sentou-se entre Eámanë e Mithrandir e educadamente bebericou algum vinho, esperando que Elrond chegasse.

Ele notou que ninguém tinha começado a comer ainda, e toda aquela comida deliciosa estava esfriando. Com um meio-sorriso, Erestor imaginou Elrond imerso em algum livro ou em seus estudos, mantendo os hóspedes esperando toda a noite. Ou então o Senhor Élfico estava roubando alguns momentos preciosos com sua família antes do início das festividades e tinha perdido a noção do tempo. De qualquer modo, logo alguém teria de dar a ordem para que começassem a comer, e a menos que Glorfindel decidisse tomar para si a tarefa, esse alguém seria ele.

Erestor usou a oportunidade para ver quem estava presente. Havia alguns rostos novos, pessoas que tinham chegado durante o dia. Erestor sentiu seu coração mais leve, mesmo que os problemas do mundo se acumulassem cada vez mais e a memória dos homens mortais enfraquecesse, Valfenda não era uma ilha solitária.

A razão da demora ficou óbvia quando Elrond apareceu à porta. Seus filhos tinham chegado durante o dia, e eles devem ter passado algumas horas discutindo as novas do Grande Mundo. Celebrían gentilmente guiou o marido até a grande mesa. Se na noite anterior Elrond tinha damas demais, esta noite as damas tinham um acompanhante a mais. Não que elas estivessem reclamando. A sala encheu-se com risadas alegres quando Elrond contemplou, em voz alta, a possibilidade de ter mais uma filha. _Para equilibrar a balança_, ele disse, e Arwen encostou a cabeça em seu ombro para se recuperar do ataque de riso.

Elrond beijou a testa da filha e a posicionou em frente à mesa, para que todos tivessem a oportunidade de contemplar a Estrela Vespertina. "Gentis seres", ele falou, com uma voz clara e imponente. "Amigos de tantos anos. Meu coração se alegra em dobro ao ter vossa companhia enquanto celebramos e agradecemos aos Valar por esta grande bênção recebida. O aniversário de minha filha é muito mais, para mim, do que uma excelente desculpa para reunir tão agradável companhia".

"Deviam chamá-lo Língua Macia, ada", Arwen falou gentilmente. Apertando a mão do pai, ela pousou o olhar em seus irmãos e depois nos convidados. "Sejais bem-vindos e muitas graças por compartilhar esta alegria conosco. E agora, façamos bom uso de todas estas iguarias que Tulquar nos fez".

"Sua filha excede-te em sabedoria, Elrond", Glorfindel gritou.

"Ela entende-te melhor, disso não há dúvidas". Elrond replicou. "Comamos!"

Erestor virou-se para a esquerda para encarar a dama Silvestre. A Elfa loira estava irada, e muito provavelmente com ele.

_Dêem-me um manuscrito obscuro em qualquer linguagem deste mundo_, ele pensou, _pois seria mais fácil de decifrar que o coração de algumas pessoas. _

"Minha Senhora", ele disse, depois mudou de idéia e desistiu da formalidade. "Eámanë. Eu... Gostaria de pedir-lhe desculpas pelo insulto que proferi mais cedo. Não havia motivos para tanto, e eu não deveria ter-me permitido ficar zangado". Ele pausou. "Espero poder convencê-la a aceitar as minhas humildes desculpas".

Interessante, de fato, Eámanë pensou, e sentiu a maior parte da raiva esvaecer-se... ainda que não toda. Então os Nobres e Poderosos podiam admitir um erro, ainda que este nunca devesse ter acontecido em primeiro lugar. Eámanë não conhecia bem os hábitos dos Elfos do vale, mas na Floresta das Trevas nenhum Elfo que se respeitasse admitiria ser chamado de _orc_!

"Vamos findar o assunto aqui. Faz de conta que ele nunca aconteceu", Eámanë respondeu na voz mais calma e suave que pode fazer. Não era seu lugar provocar uma rixa entre seu povo e um dos Elfos mais influentes de Valfenda. A Floresta das Trevas já era isolada o bastante por si só, então Eámanë decidiu engolir o orgulho em nome das relações internacionais.

Erestor teve de usar de muita força de vontade para não revirar os olhos quando Mithrandir olhou na direção deles. O velhaco tinha reputação de intrometer-se em todo tipo de assunto.

Mais para ter alguma privacidade que por desejo de estar mais perto da pestinha, Erestor reclinou sua cabeça na direção da dama. "Tenho medo dos seus campeões, senhora. Glorfindel deixou claro que minha vida está a perigo caso eu não consiga recuperar suas boas graças, e o Peregrino Cinzento já olhou em nossa direção três vezes".

Eámanë sentiu os cantos da boca ensaiando um sorriso e resistiu bravamente. "Medo de meus campeões ? Não tem medo de mim, também?"

"Oras, é claro", ele respondeu, completamente sério. "Acaso tenho cara de tolo?"

Então a Elfa perdeu a batalha e caiu na gargalhada. "Gentis palavras, meu senhor, são só o começo da estrada. Se ações seguirem-se às palavras, eu darei as minhas boas graças com prazer."

"A dama é generosa". Erestor reclinou-se na cadeira, satisfeito. Então não haveria um incidente diplomático, afinal. E igualmente importante, Glorfindel não o degolaria.

Ainda que, a bem da verdade, ele estava genuinamente aliviado em ter feito as pazes com esta Elfa.

"Isto significa que me mostraria aquela manobra que usou para abrir a partida?"

"Não," ela disse, enchendo o seu prato com veado grelhado.

Erestor serviu a ambos vinho. "Ainda que eu implore?"

Ela parou o garfo a meio caminho da boca para dar-lhe um olhar firme. "Nem assim."

"Pena."

Eámanë concentrou-se em comer por um tempo, e Erestor perguntou-se se ela havia dito que havia paz entre eles apenas por cortesia.

"Você luta muito bem para alguém que deixou a espada pelos livros."

"Algumas coisas não podem ser esquecidas. Você é muito boa, também. Tenho os hematomas para provar."

"Não devia ter usado aquele truque. Peço que me perdoe."

Erestor ergueu as sobrancelhas antes de lembrar-se de manter um semblante neutro.

"Não achou que eu reconheceria meus próprios erros, meu Senhor?"

"Eu não achei que sentiria necessidade de desculpar-se por fazer o que lhe disseram."

"Você ficou furioso. Pensei, depois, que talvez se sentisse enganado."

Erestor colocou a taça na mesa com muito cuidado. "De fato, assim foi, e também por isso devo-lhe desculpas. Um amigo muito sábio lembrou-me de que se deve usar quaisquer vantagens à mão em casos de extrema necessidade."

"Glorfindel foi muito duro com você, meu senhor. Ele é um tanto quanto superprotetor, então eu dir-lhe-ei que não se puna pelo sermão". Ela passou a língua nos lábios, molhando-os. "Além do que, eu aprendi muito com nosso jogo".

"Não foi Glorfindel que me chamou a atenção". Ele encarou os olhos dela por um momento e considerou dizer exatamente quem tinha feito o sermão em questão. Mas a Elfa Silvestre falou antes que ele pudesse decidir-se.

"Jamais esqueceremos este incidente se falamos dele a todo o momento. Se bem que..." Ela olhou ao redor, até o ponto em que um outro Elfo Silvestre estava sentado. "Acho que vou me aproveitar de você, meu Senhor Erestor, e não terei escrúpulos algum em fazê-lo."

Erestor ficou tenso, mas respondeu educadamente. "Se há algo em meu alcance que posso fazer por você, tem apenas que me dizer."

Ela aproximou-se dele, e o que sussurrou ao seu ouvido surpreendeu Erestor profundamente.

"Diz-se que você é um dos grandes mestres em sabedoria ainda nestas praias." Ela recuou o corpo apenas o necessário para encará-lo nos olhos. "Ensinar-me-ia por um tempo, Mestre Erestor?"

Erestor deixou que seu fôlego escapasse em um suspiro aliviado, e sorriu. "O que quer aprender?"

Eámanë mordeu o lábio inferior e olhou para o teto, perdida em seus pensamentos. "Tudo."

"Tudo levará um tempo bastante longo."

Ela fez um barulho de impaciente irritação. "Eu sei. Mas você me perguntou o que eu quero aprender, não o que vai me ensinar."

"É verdade. O que vou ensinar-lhe?"

"Porque não descobrimos fazendo?"

"Eu preferiria ter uma idéia do que lhe é mais importante, para que possamos focar as lições nestes assuntos antes de seu retorno aos Salões de Thranduil."

"Eu não tenho pressa em voltar para casa." Ela suspirou. "Esta é a primeira vez que tenho uma chance de ver o mundo além das fronteiras como se podia antes de a Sombra chegar. Eu pretendo aproveitar a oportunidade antes de voltar à casa de meus pais."

"A noite foi bastante longa". Erestor pensou no longo desespero da Guerra do Anel. "Você deve aproveitar a luz."

"Aproveitarei," ela afirmou baixinho, olhos brilhando. O belo rosto estava tenso e quase duro. "Acredite-me, eu aproveitarei."

**

* * *

N.A.:**

**1- **Os Elfos da Floresta eram geralmente desconfiados e isolados. Não se encontra muitos registros de interações entre eles e as outras nações élficas. Nesta fic, foi preciso uma claustrofobia braba para empurrá-los para Imladris depois de mil anos acuados em seu território, lutando contra Dol Guldur (vide ensaio no capítulo um, ponto três). Portanto, o medo de Erestor e Eámanë de ter danificado ainda mais esta aliança tão frágil é bastante compreensível.


	4. À procura do Extraordinário

**Capítulo 4: À procura do Extraordinário**

'_Sabemos o que somos, mas não o que podemos ser'. Shakespeare._

"... A Primeira Era terminou com a Grande Batalha, na qual o Exército de Valinor destruiu Thangorodrin e derrotou Morgoth".(**1) **Erestor olhou por cima de seu livro para achar Eámanë com o olhar perdido no horizonte. Ainda que completa falta de interesse fosse comum em pessoas que estudavam História Antiga, ela havia_ pedido_ para ser ensinada. Fazendo um esforço para ser paciente, ele fechou o livro e cruzou as mãos por cima do mesmo. "Gostaria de sair e despedir-se de seus amigos? Os Elfos do Reino da Floresta partem na alvorada."

"Não, muito grata". Ela suspirou, endireitou-se na cadeira e olhou fixamente para Erestor por um longo tempo. As suas bochechas estavam coradas, mas Erestor não sentia caridade alguma no momento, não o bastante para diminuir o desconforto dela. Poucos estudantes inatentos achavam sua complacência. Mas ela o surpreendeu ao perguntar, "Fale-me de sua terra, Erestor. Como era Ost-in-Edhil?"

"Perdão ?"

Ela corou ainda mais e desviou o olhar, dedos ocupados a enrolar uma mecha dourada. O movimento estava deixando-o positivamente enervado. O Conselheiro estava a ponto de segurar-lhe as mãos inquietas.

"Perdoe-me se sou muito ousada, mas você me disse que perguntasse sobre qualquer coisa que me deixasse curiosa. Eu estava a conversar com Elrond e o assunto surgiu, mas ele me disse que perguntasse a você. Que você tinha nascido lá, e que conhecia a cidade melhor. Eu gostaria de saber como era a cidade... digo, eu sei o que cantam a respeito dela, mas gostaria de saber como ela era de alguém que andou em suas ruas e viveu lá. Como era a cidade, realmente?".

Os olhos dele perderam o foco enquanto Erestor revivia sua vida na cidade do Gwaith-i-Mírdain, ou mais especificamente o fim dela.

"Ost-in-Edhil era um lugar belíssimo", ele falou. "Os Mírdain – povo de Celebrimbor – construíram uma grande cúpula de vidro e metal sobre o Grande Salão no centro da cidade. Quando o sol brilhava, incidia sobre os cristais que foram comprados dos Anões e pendurados na cúpula. A chamávamos Casa dos Arco-íris". Erestor sorriu. "Provavelmente não sou a melhor pessoa para se perguntar. Era pouco mais que um rapaz quando a cidade veio abaixo. Ainda assim"- ele inclinou a face um pouco para o lado, escondendo-se – "eu me lembro bem."

"E eu, eu sou o pior tipo de Elfo que há. Não devia ter perguntado. Olhe só, você está com aquele semblante outra vez." Ela falou com pesar, e mais uma vez abaixou os olhos.

"Semblante? Que semblante?" Erestor perguntou, preocupado. "Há algo estranho no meu semblante?"

"Nem tente discutir comigo nesse assunto, Mestre. Sim, um semblante esquisito. Posso apostar que você é capaz de safar-se de muitas reuniões difíceis com esse ar enigmático, mas sou uma pessoa dura e não o deixarei escapar assim tão facilmente."

"Todos têm memórias que não gostam de lembrar, embora seja talvez benéfico arejá-las de vez em quando".Ele estudou a Elfa diante de si. "Uma pessoa dura? Certamente não. Endurecida com pesares e tribulações, como tantos outros. Mas você não é dura."

Eámanë virou-se e sustentou-lhe o olhar. Na suave luz da manhã ela era adorável, Erestor surpreendeu-se a reparar, toda rósea e dourada. Os olhos azuis eram ao mesmo tempo diretos e misteriosos. Naquele instante Erestor compreendeu que, embora estivessem juntos todos os dias, e a pupila fosse de uma franqueza quase desastrosa, ela era uma pessoa completamente desconhecida.

"Você nunca viu a nossa cidade, não é mesmo? Taur-e-Ndaedelos. Ah, pois as pessoas chamam a floresta de Floresta das Trevas hoje em dia, mas dentro das fronteiras ela é linda, Erestor. Fomos para o Norte, para longe de Dol Guldur. O Necromante nos atacou com tamanha violência que não havia defesa possível no sul. Amon Lanc é muito aberto, com exceção da Fortaleza Negra. Então nosso senhor construiu seu palácio dentro das montanhas, perto do rio. Uma ponte simples leva até o palácio, e somente as ervas e flores a decoram. Lá há um grande portão de ferro que abre ou fecha segundo a vontade de Thranduil. Mas lá dentro, ah, Erestor, lá dentro! Túneis e corredores sempre iluminados e brilhantes e tudo vibra de vida e energia."

Ela sorriu para ele, vendo se seu artifício tinha sido bem-sucedido. "Eu falo demais, não é mesmo? Seguirei seu conselho, um pouco de ar fresco me fará bem."

"Não!" Erestor quase pulou de sua cadeira, ao ver o pitéu ser-lhe tirado assim de repente. "Não, você não fala demais. De modo algum. Foi fascinante. Não que eu queira mantê-la longe de seus amigos; mas se tiver vontade, eu estaria muito interessado em conhecer mais sobre sua pátria. Os Elfos Silvestres sempre foram um mistério, até mesmo entre os Elfos."

"Um golpe duro para meu orgulho, mas a verdade é a verdade." Ela ergueu-se. "Espero que este fato mude em breve, agora que há paz novamente. Talvez eu mostre-lhe a beleza da minha terra natal algum dia, se você ainda estiver interessado."

"Eu gostaria disso," ele respondeu, levantando-se também. "Na verdade, se a senhora estiver de bom grado..."

Ela gargalhou. "Eu achei que estávamos além das formalidades, Erestor. Enganei-me?"

"Não, de fato não. Se puder me fazer uma cortesia, eu gostaria que me contasse mais sobre o Reino da Floresta."

"Uma espécie de intercâmbio?" Ela reclinou por sobre a grande mesa de mogno entre eles e apertou-lhe a mão. "Eu ficarei feliz em prestar-lhe este serviço. Mas agora creio que abusei da sua boa-vontade e o deixarei em paz por algum tempo."

Eámanë deixou a biblioteca e encaminhou-se para o pátio. Quase um mês tinha-se passado desde o aniversário da Senhora Arwen e a maioria das comitivas estava partindo de volta a seus lares.

Eámanë tinha aproveitado todo momento disponível para travar novas amizades. Haldor dos Portos Cinzentos era um dos seus favoritos, por sua mente e língua afiada. Ele não se importou em travar discussões intermináveis com ela, nem deixou com que Eámanë se sentisse tola ao fazê-lo. Quando ele partiu para os Mithlond, presenteou-a com uma miniatura de navio esculpida em madeira-de-lei.

Não tendo sido precavida o bastante para trazer consigo presentes a mais para distribuir entre novos amigos que encontrasse no caminho, Eámanë deu-lhe a sua bainha com detalhes em prata. Embora esta tenha sido um presente de aniversário de seu pai, Galiond, ela não se arrependeu, pois se despediu certa de haver feito um amigo e aprendido várias histórias de tempos há muito perdidos.Uma troca mais que justa.

Muitos dos Elfos que passeavam pelos corredores e trocavam gracejos com ela nos Salões de Fogo faziam parte destas histórias. Orophin, por exemplo, estava sempre pronto para aprontar todas, e freqüentemente Eámanë era o alvo bem-humorado das suas tramas. Ela ficou chocada quando Lindir casualmente comentou na fama do guardião.

Sem falar em Glorfindel. A princípio ela ficara lisonjeada com suas atenções e liberalidade. E então ela ficou seriamente preocupada com a possibilidade de o matador de Balrog ter uma queda por ela; como poderia qualquer mulher dizer _não_ a um Elfo como ele? Glorfindel era belo além da sua habilidade em descrever com palavras, e corajoso, e alegre e sábio e... Mas por algum motivo não havia nenhuma centelha de atração. Por sorte, enquanto os dias passavam ficou claro que ele a via apenas como uma amiga querida. Ainda que fosse extremamente superprotetor.

Eámanë percebeu que por pouco não entrara no mundo dos sonhos quando se viu face a face com um Nessimo muito sério, sem saber como seus pés o tinham achado. Ele era um grande amigo de seus pais e também dela, mas o bom Nessimo discordou veementemente em deixá-la na Última Casa Amiga. Se dependesse dele, ela voltaria para casa com o rabo entre as pernas e nunca mais poria os pés fora do país. Mas o pai e a mãe de Eámanë tinham lhe dado licença e suas bênçãos para que seguisse os desejos de seu coração. E mesmo que não o tivessem feito, Eámanë era honesta o suficiente para admitir que teria seguido a estrada de qualquer forma.

"Não mudará de idéia, amiguinha? Ainda não é tarde demais."

Ela abraçou-o, fortemente. "Nunca é tarde demais para voltar para casa, mas talvez chegue o dia em que é tarde demais para sair. Não me tenha raiva por isto, Nessimo."

"Não gosto da idéia de deixá-la para trás". Ele deu um passo para trás, libertando-se, e examinou a face dela. "Mesmo tua aparência já é outra."

Ela puxou uma mecha do cabelo, enrolou-a. "De fato? De que maneira?"

"Não tenho certeza ainda." Ele cerrou o cenho. "Terás cuidado?"

"Nessimo, eu estou na Casa de Elrond."

"Não me contrarie." Nessimo virou-se e gritou algumas instruções de última hora para um outro Elfo da comitiva deles, depois a encarou novamente. "Eu voltarei assim que possível--"

"_Nessimo_."

"--Para escoltar-te até em casa--"

"Nessimo, eu não voltarei por algum tempo ainda..."

"Com certeza, até lá teu desejo de ver outras terras terá diminuído..."

"Nessimo." Eámanë colocou suas mãos nos ombros dele, apertou-os. "Não é um capricho meu."

"Mas eu quero acreditar que a teremos conosco em breve."

Eámanë olhou para o Elfo que estava colocando a bagagem nos cavalos. Geralmente Elfos não usavam selas, mas elas se tornavam necessárias quando havia sacolas a serem levadas. Ela estendeu a mão para Nessimo e o dirigiu por entre os caminhos do jardim.

"Você sempre terá a mim, Nessimo. Mas eu preciso seguir meu próprio caminho a partir de agora."

"Não foi sempre assim?" Nessimo parou a ambos perto da estátua de Ereinion Gil-Galad. Ele abriu a boca para soltar uma tirada, mas o som suave de passos élficos se aproximando o silenciou. "Manda notícias."

"Mandarei."

Nessimo beijou-a na fronte e voltou para junto dos outros Elfos Silvestres no pátio. Eámanë permaneceu onde estava, olhando a frenética atividade e se perguntando se algum dia ela entenderia os estranhos caminhos do mundo.

"Teu amante está perturbado com a vossa separação. Não deves culpá-lo por isso."

"E chamam-me de intrometida." Ela deu um risinho malicioso. "Já lhe explicaram o conceito de privacidade?"

Glorfindel parou de andar, estando ainda a alguns metros dela. "Não me pareces mui agravada, nem pensei que deveria medir minhas palavras contigo. É raro poder falar o que se pensa para alguém, sem ter de calcular as conseqüências. Agrada-me que eu possa fazê-lo contigo."

"Não, não estou com raiva, Glorfindel." Ela sorriu e apontou um banquinho de madeira, a beira do caminho de pedras do jardim. Eles sentaram-se em silêncio.

"Então me deixa ser intrometido ainda uma vez mais, minha amiga, e dizer-te que não há tesouro na Terra que valha uma rixa com teu amado."

"Não há tesouro na Terra que valha a negação da sua própria identidade, ou pelo menos é o que meu pai me diz sempre. Eu procuro lembrar-lhe essas palavras quando me reprime por ser muito barulhenta, ou muito espaçosa."

Glorfindel puxou uma mecha de cabelo para trás dos ombros dela. "Sim, isto é verdade também. Mas, eu te pergunto, não há um meio-termo que possam ambos alcançar?"

A moça roçou o rosto contra aquela mão. "Às vezes eu me pergunto se quero saber o que é isso que se esconde no fundo dos seus olhos quando você me vê... e depois eu me digo que provavelmente não quero saber. Não se a nossa amizade deve sobreviver. Ela é tão frágil ainda, não é?"

Glorfindel retirou a mão, como se queimasse. "Eámanë, temo que me tenhas compreendido mal."

"Não, não creio. Nem acho que você esteja apaixonado por mim, então fique descansado. É apenas que às vezes eu não sei quem você vê... mas este é um problema para outra hora. Se eu lhe disser que não sou a amada de Nessimo, nunca fui, e da parte dele se dá o mesmo... Ficaria em paz?"

"Ele tem ciúmes de ti," ele respondeu, e colocou alguma distância entre os dois. Eámanë suspirou quando percebeu a manobra.

"Sim, e você também, mas isso não significa nada além de amizade. De fato, estou fadada a encontrar sempre amigos zelosos demais!"

"Minhas atenções te incomodaram, então, senhora?" Glorfindel estava tão frio, tão formal e nobre e distante, que Eámanë buscou a mão dele de novo ainda que soubesse que ele não retribuiria o gesto de modo algum.

"Você é um amigo maravilhoso, e eu me considero muito abençoada em chamá-lo assim. Eu cheguei aqui sem nada que me recomendasse além de um favor que meu pai cobrou de Nessimo e o desejo de explorar o mundo, e você me recebeu de braços abertos."

"O que mais poderia eu fazer? Chegaste, encontramo-nos, ficamos amigos. O que há de tão extraordinário nisso?"

Eámanë ficou em silêncio por um momento. "Deixe para lá," ela sussurrou, e logo colocou no rosto uma expressão alegre demais. "De qualquer forma, Nessimo é apenas um bom amigo da família que tem medo deixar o bebê longe de suas vistas, ainda que já tenha passado da hora. Não precisa preocupar-se que venhamos a ficar de mal."

O Senhor Élfico relaxou um pouco. "Eu ver-te-ei amanhã então, quando nos despedirmos dos teus amigos".

"Não, eu já disse adeus".

"Se é assim..." Ele levantou-se do banco. "Talvez queira espantar meu _ennui_ aparecendo nos campos de treino amanhã? Temo ficar fraco e lento, se não praticar constantemente".

"Eis a primeira vez que vejo um Elfo mentir descaradamente", ela respondeu matreira. "Você não teme perder a sua habilidade. Nem um pouquinho".

Glorfindel balançou os ombros. "Vem de qualquer forma. Brincaremos um pouco".

Ela caiu na gargalhada. "Como o meu Senhor ordena, assim será feito".

**

* * *

A.N.:**

**1 -** Citando o Conto dos Anos, Apêndices de O Retorno do Rei.

**_2- Taur-e-Ndaedelos _**: EoA diz que significa _'the Forest of the Great Fear'_, A Floresta do Grande Medo, em Sindarin.

**3-****Amon Lanc:** Nome de uma colina em Rhovannion antes de Sauron invadí-la. Depois passou a chamar-se Dol Guldur, assim como também a Fortaleza que foi construída ali.

**4- Salões de Fogo:** Salão na Casa de Elrond onde o fogo era mantido sempre aceso. Embora quase não fosse utilizado de dia, à noite os Elfos se reuniam lá para contar histórias e cantar.

**5- Haldor dos Portos Cinzentos:** ele aparece no Conselho de Elrond como enviado de Círdan. Provavelmente um nobre de algum peso, já que estava representando Círdan.

**6- Orophin: **Guardião das fronteiras de Lothlórien junto com seus irmãos Rúmil e Haldir. Está com eles quando a Companhia do Anel chega à Floresta Dourada e os acompanha até Caras Galadhon.

**PS-** Elfo tinha que falar complicado, né? Putz. Elrond, Glorfy e Nessi são Elfinhos mais velhos e experientes. Concordância 'élfica' para eles. Além do mais, Sendo Nessimo líder da comitiva, ele deve ter um 'título de nobreza élfica', ser de uma família importante (embora Elfos só dêem títulos à família real). Eámanë é mais novinha e levada da breca, e não pertence à nenhuma família importante, então a gramática dela é mais relaxada, mais informal. (Putz.)


	5. Sombras do Passado

**Capítulo Cinco: Sombras do Passado**

_"Quando você elimina o impossível, o que sobra por mais incrível que pareça só pode ser a verdade". Arthur Conan Doyle_

**Valfenda, 2460 T.E.**

Eámanë colocou a carta do pai no bolso secreto da mochila e deixou seu quarto a procura de alguém com quem falar. A solidão esmagava seu peito e a bela Imladris estava melancólica demais para seu gosto naquele dia. A carta fez com que ela ansiasse pela família. Elfos Silvestres, sendo criaturas alegres e brincalhonas, não lidavam bem com a tristeza. Então Eámanë dedicou-se a dispersar a escuridão.

Ao passar pelo escritório de Elrond, ela escutou um som abafado que indicava que ele já estava enfiado no trabalho. Ela queria perguntar a ele quando os mensageiros estariam de partida novamente para que pudesse enviar uma missiva. As terras estavam calmas, era verdade, mas entre a Última Casa Amiga e os Salões de Thranduil ainda havia lugares bastantes para emboscadas onde as criaturas sombrias do mundo habitavam. Cautela era mister.

Ainda que Eámanë fosse bem aceita em Valfenda, não seria nada bom interromper uma reunião importante por motivos que não fossem urgentes, então ela decidiu que falaria com Elrond depois. Com um suspiro cansado, ela dirigiu-se à cozinha em busca das pessoas alegres que lá trabalhavam. Os Elfos da cozinha de Elrond eram bem-humorados e gostavam de ouvir as travessuras que ela aprontava. Boa companhia em qualquer momento, em contraste com os Senhores Élficos e guardas mais sérios.

"Salve, Tulquar! O que há de interessante hoje?"

O Elfo moreno nem sequer levantou os olhos do cozido que vigiava. "Nada, igualzinho a ontem quando me perguntaste da última vez".

Eámanë fez um barulho estranho enquanto tentava reprimir a gargalhada. Tulquar era bem-humorado, mas sua versão de humor podia enganar um incauto. Ele gostava de se fazer de rabugento. Gostava tanto, de fato, que havia quem acreditasse. Ele fingia suportar os outros, e em particular seus assistentes, que por sua vez fingiam que acreditavam. Lisso sorriu com os cantos da boca e piscou para ela. "O que queres hoje, linda? Eu não fiz as sobremesas ainda, então será o que a dama escolher".

"Você me deixa fazer?"

"Não", Tulquar e Lisso responderam ao mesmo tempo.

"Eu sou _perfeitamente_ capaz de cozinhar".

"E agradeço a intenção, mas prefiro segurar as rédeas. E as colheres", Tulquar disse acidamente. Eámanë estirou-lhe a língua.

Lisso arrodeou a mesa e arrastou-a para o outro lado da cozinha. Ainda que fossem todos bons amigos agora, estes Elfos evitavam contato físico, então tudo o que Eámanë sentiu foi uma leve e fria pressão de suas mãos nos ombros dela. E ainda isso foi breve, quando haviam andado o que Lisso considerou uma distância razoável, ele a soltou.

"Queres mesmo ajudar?"

"Sim, por favor. Se não me achar algo o que fazer, Erestor vai tentar me fazer recitar a Elegia de Gil-galad, e eu não quero..."

"Mas por quê, diga-me? Não deverias estar te dedicando ao estudo da sabedoria e das tradições antigas? Ou Glorfindel está atrapalhando tuas aulas com todo aquele bater de espadas e ficaste para trás em tuas lições?"

Eámanë franziu o cenho. "Você faz isso soar como uma coisa ruim. Eu te digo, o Senhor Glorfindel está apenas preocupado com a minha segurança. É verdade que agora viajamos em grupos, mas o mundo é ainda um lugar perigoso, e é melhor não depender da habilidade dos outros. De fato, eu costumava 'brincar na lama' como dizem, muito antes de conhecer –"

"Paz!' Lisso gargalhou, as mãos jogadas para o alto. "Eu não quis ofender o Senhor Glorfindel e portanto não necessitas defendê-lo."

"É apenas que... Há quem diga ser pouco feminino, ser tão interessada em lutas de espadas..."

"Alguém te insultou?" Tulquar perguntou de seu canto da cozinha. Audição Élfica, Eámanë decidiu corando, era tanto benção quanto maldição.

"Ninguém ousaria", ela murmurou, amarga. Não diante dela, pelo menos, e não intencionalmente. Mas o choque que ela via nos olhos dos outros a deixava constrangida. Ela respirou fundo e mudou de assunto. "E não digo que não gostaria de recitar o poema porque não o sei. Eu o digo porque Erestor gosta deste poema em particular e me faz recitá-lo sempre".

Lisso ergueu as sobrancelhas. "E...?"

"Ele tem _duzentos mil versos_", Eámanë falou, com profundo horror.

Lisso apenas repetiu-se. "E...?"

A Elfa Silvestre soltou um gritinho de frustração.

"Dá-lhe uma tarefa, por caridade", Tulquar ordenou. Eámanë recompôs-se e sorriu para Lisso.

"Que seja. Se a dama desejar, pode preparar a segunda fornalha. Tulquar quer fazer algumas tortas de maçã".

Eámanë se preparou para armar a maior confusão, tomou fôlego e abriu a boca, enfurecida. Entre os Elfos, os homens é que geralmente tomavam para si a tarefa de cozinhar, verdade, mas as Ellith podiam fazer pães e bolos. Tulquar estava a negar-lhe uma tarefa que lhe caberia.

Mas então seus olhos pousaram no final do corredor, e ela congelou. Perdido entre enormes chaleiras de água fervente e ervas de todos os tipos estava um Erestor extremamente afobado fazendo o que tinha que ser chá suficiente para um batalhão. Erestor podia ser incrivelmente irritante às vezes, mas era também prestativo e atencioso. Eámanë lutou contra o embaraço e rezou para que ele estivesse perdido em pensamentos, e não tivesse ouvido ela reclamar. Mas era improvável.

"Salve, Senhor Erestor. Está com tanta sede assim? Parece-me que tem o bastante para afogar um Elfo!" Ela brincou, e seu coração saltava dentro do peito.

Erestor olhou para cima, um pouco surpreso, mas relaxou quando viu que era Eámanë. Ela estava de bom humor, o que era um alívio. A atmosfera triste e apreensiva que pairava sobre Imladris desde que os guardiões chegaram para reportar a Elrond precisava ser dispersa.

Além do mais, ele gostava muito dela.

"Não tenho essa intenção", ele respondeu com um sorrisinho, "ao menos por enquanto. Parece que todos os cozinheiros estão ocupados, e Elrond precisa de refrescos para um grupo de viajantes cansados. Típico!" Ele abriu a torneira da chaleira –uma invenção engenhosa de Imladris – e encheu as xícaras. Ele abriu um largo sorriso para Eámanë.

"Gostaria de tomar um chá? Eu teria feito de camomila também, para acalmar certos ânimos, mas temo que os Mortais cairiam em profundo sono, e não podemos deixar que isso aconteça ainda. O que acha?"

Eámanë sorriu. Erestor não ouviu seus comentários sobre o poema favorito dele, e ele tinha um brilho de prazer genuíno em seus olhos e sorriso. Aquele sorriso era contagioso, e ela sentiu em si uma vontade enorme de gargalhar e provocar e fazer travessuras.

"Acho que os Mortais bebem chá de camomila também, mas não tão forte quanto o que costumamos fazer, meu Senhor", ela disse, aceitando a xícara que ele estendia, deixando que seus dedos tocassem levemente – ela era uma Elfa Silvestre, por caridade, não um Noldo estufado e orgulhoso, e se havia alguém que precisava relaxar, o Mestre Erestor estava no topo da lista. E de repente ela percebeu que ainda não o tinha visto aquele dia, nem mesmo quando foi à biblioteca devolver a história de Lúthien e Beren.

Por um instante, Erestor estava ciente do contato dos dedos de Eámanë com os seus, em um modo deveras deliberado.

Ai, Valar! Muitos anos se tinham passado desde que algo do tipo lhe acontecera pela última vez. E, como no assunto das técnicas de combate, ele estava bastante enferrujado.

"Camomila", ele gaguejou. "Fazer uma boa infusão é considerada uma arte aqui no vale. Os Mortais podem ter a idéia básica, mas eles nem sempre extraem as partes certas da planta. O resultado é um chá com gosto de folhas e..."

Percebendo que estava tagarelando, Erestor tomou um gole de seu próprio chá, que tinha cor levemente rosada por causa da infusão de morango. Ele sentiu as bochechas ardendo e tão rosadas quanto o chá, então começou a colocar as xícaras nas bandejas.

Eámanë ficou muito satisfeita em ver o Elfo corar. 'Devo estar mais solitária do que percebi, ' ela pesou.

Erestor olhou para o resultado de seus esforços e percebeu que havia arranjado duas bandejas.

"Ahn... você acha que poderia me ajudar com isto?"

"Claro. Para onde?" Ela pergunto, colocando a xícara vazia na pia e levantando a bandeja mais próxima. Ela tinha desejado algo que fazer, e agora o tinha. E Senhores Élficos pareciam muito menos intimidadores quando suas orelhas estavam vermelhas.

"O escritório de Elrond".Erestor tomou a dianteira e mostrou o caminho com passadas rápidas.

Ele hesitou um segundo diante da porta. "Com licença, Senhor Elrond. Trouxemos chá".

Eámanë era esperta o suficiente para saber que Erestor estava avisando a quem estivesse dentro da sala que ele tinha companhia, e deveriam usar de discrição. Ambos esperaram que Elrond respondesse.

Quando receberam licença, a Elfa entrou na sala sem fazer barulho. Ela não pôde evitar olhar ao redor. Havia uma espécie de reunião acontecendo no escritório. Imladris, ainda que adorável, tendo sido criada como um refúgio para os sobreviventes de Eregion, não dispunha da grandeza majestosa da Floresta das Trevas, nem de um Salão de Julgamento ou Câmara de Debates. Quaisquer assembléias políticas tomariam lugar no escritório de Elrond ou no pátio atrás do Monumento a Narsil. Mas no presente momento eles estavam no escritório, porque eram poucos. Elrond, Mithrandir, um outro senhor idoso em trajes desbotados que poderiam ter um dia sido marrom, um gigante Mortal com cabelos negros como a noite sem estrelas e os maiores e mais musculosos braços que ela jamais tinha visto em um Mortal, e dois homens longilíneos com a figura e seriedade que ela tinha aprendido a associar aos Dunedain. Altos, taciturnos, com longos cabelos escuros e olhos cinzentos profundos.

Todos agradeceram o lanche com movimentos curtos de cabeça e ela se preparou para sair. Era óbvio que estavam ansiosos para retornar a discussão de assuntos urgentes e importantes, e Eámanë estava atrapalhando. Elrond, contudo, a chamou de volta.

"Talvez devas ficar, Senhora Eámanë".Ela não tinha título, mas Elrond era sempre tão educado.

Estranhamente, foi Erestor quem se opôs. "Meu Senhor Elrond, eu jamais questionaria sua sabedoria ou liderança, mas devo perguntar-lhe se tem certeza". O tom de sua voz era quase normal. Eámanë ainda não o conhecia o suficiente para adivinhar os motivos atrás da pequena variação de postura, ou por que ele achava que ela não era de confiança.

Mas ainda assim, ela se sentiu magoada. Eámanë tinha tanta certeza de que eram amigos.

Elrond talvez soubesse o que causara o protesto do conselheiro, porque ambos ficaram a se digladiar com os olhos. Então Elrond fez que sim com a cabeça, e pareceu a Eámanë que ele tinha dito algo a Erestor com aquele olhar penetrante. "Tenho certeza, meu amigo".Ele virou-se para ela. "Senta-te, por favor".

Ela balançou a cabeça e sentou-se, concentrando-se nas pontas de suas sandálias.

Elrond sentou-se também e falou, seus olhos fixos nela. Gentileza e pesar, e uma vontade férrea por baixo de tudo: isso foi o que ela sentiu enquanto as palavras lhe açoitavam.

"Temos novas que serão difíceis para você, minha cara. Não há como minimizar o impacto, O Necromante retornou a Dol Guldur".

"Isto é certo?" Ela perguntou, procurando a resposta nos olhos de Elrond e seus amigos. "Não há dúvida alguma?"

"Não há dúvidas", disse o gigante. "Todas as criaturas selvagens fogem para longe da colina, e o próprio ar da noite é cheio de malícia".

"Eu mesmo averigüei este fato, e os Dunedain me ajudaram", falou Mithrandir. "Não há dúvidas, o mestre reclamou sua fortaleza".

"_Ele não é o mestre!"_ Eámanë gritou, lívida. "Aquelas terras são nossas, compradas e mantidas com suor e sangue desde que ali paramos na Grande Marcha, e elas nos pertencem! _A nós!_ Ele as roubou".Ela respirou fundo, e o ar tremeu enquanto exalava. "Ele as roubou, e as violou, e as corrompeu, mas não as possui. São nossas por direito".

"Seja como for", falou Mithrandir, "ele retornou.'

"Quanto..." Ela precisou parar e respirar fundo de novo, porque o terror ameaçava engoli-la inteira. "Quantas milhas ele já retomou, sabe me dizer?"

"Muitas", respondeu um dos dunedain. "A maior parte do que já tinha antes, e muito das que não possuía. Não sei ao certo o quanto ele tomou em sua primeira invasão, mas arrisco-me a dizer que ele é agora muito mais forte".

Eámanë teve que fechar os olhos com força, teve que esconder a face na palma da mão como se aquela defesa frágil pudesse salvá-la do golpe. Alguém lhe segurou a outra mão gentilmente. Ela sabia quem era, e sabia agora porque ele tentara mantê-la longe da reunião. Curiosamente, ela não se sentia mais com raiva, embora quisesse sentir-se assim. Raiva seria muito mais simples do que aquele medo sem fim.

Ela pousou as mãos no colo. "Thranduil foi avisado?"

"Ele não poderia deixar de notar, Senhora", falou o dúnadan novamente."O Necromante não tenta ser sutil desta vez".

"Ele jamais o fez", ela murmurou. E falou, quase consigo mesma. "E agora?"

"Precisaremos nos reunir todos e discutir esta questão".Elrond posicionou-se mais confortavelmente na cadeira. Que coisa, Eámanë pensou. Ela nunca tinha visto Elrond pouco à vontade antes. "Os mensageiros começarão sua viagem pela manhã".

Eámanë franziu o cenho. Erestor inclinou-se sobre ela para sussurrar ao seu ouvido, e não viu Elrond apertar os olhos.

"O Senhor Celeborn necessita ser avisado, embora eu creia que ele já sabe. Dol Guldur fica mais próximo da Floresta Dourada que da Floresta das Trevas, embora esteja em terras do Rhovannion".

Eámanë sentiu-se uma perfeita idiota. "Ah. Entendi. Pensam então em um esforço conjunto?"

Ela levou um momento para processar o olhar espantado dos rostos dos outros. E então a raiva chegou, enfim, rápida e quente como as chamas da Montanha da Perdição.

"Agradeço a cortesia de me avisar", ela replicou, gélida, e levantou-se. "Mas têm ainda muito que discutir, e não há mais necessidade da minha presença aqui. Com a sua licença, meus Senhores".

E então ela saiu da sala como um foguete, para arrumar as malas.

**

* * *

A.N.: A linha temporal deste capítulo é 185 anos depois da Festa de Aniversário de Arwen. E agora, mini-ensaio!**

**_Erestor_** - essa vai pra hobbit. Ninguém sabe de onde exatamente o Erestor é. Mas como eu já mencionei, essa fic é um _enorme_ RPG editado (na verdade, dois RPGS editados, porque eu e a Jenny estávamos nos divertindo demais para abandonar os personagens quando o primeiro RPG afundou).

Erestor Noldo e da Casa de Celebrimbor, que viveu em Ost-in-Edhil, Eregion, é invenção da Jenny (Eu era a Eámanë e, algum tempo depois, assumi o Elrond quando um jogador saiu). Ele é filho de mãe Noldo e pai Sinda, na verdade, e tem quatro mil e quinhentos aninhos de idade mais ou menos. Erestor estava presente na cidade quando de Ost-in-Edhil quando ela foi sitiada e destruída, conheceu Elrond Meio-Elfo na fuga dos sobreviventes (vide N.A. capítulo dois, ponto um, _Ost-in-Edhil_), ajudou na construção de Valfenda e lutou na Primeira Guerra do Anel. E falando no Erestor, já que ele estava dando bronca no Glorfindel por ser 'pomposo', o Erestor tem uma concordância mais relaxada também. Coisa de gente humilde, que não gosta de se fazer de tampa de Crush (e nem matar a escritora de dor de cabeça...)

**1-** **Mitos, poemas e canções** sendo eternos, os Elfos tinham um problema sério de falta do que fazer. Há registros de que uma harpa levaria 30 anos para ser completada, que cada corte na madeira poderia levar dias, estudando os veios na madeira, sempre procurando a perfeição. O domínio da linguagem, a retórica, os diferentes estilos de diálogo e a caligrafia também eram muito apreciados e estudados entre os Elfos. Eu parto do princípio de que papel não era lá tão abundante assim, mesmo com a 'tecnologia' ou 'magia' élfica (eu não vejo Elfos cortando árvores a torto e a direito pra fazer papel...), embora livros sejam muito amados por criaturas que tem uma queda por linguagem e história. Mas muito da História dos Elfos era passada oralmente também: Aragorn canta a história de Lúthien e Beren para os hobbits nos Ermos, antes de chegarem à torre de Amon Sûr.

_A balada de Lúthien e Beren_: Beren, Mortal, se apaixona pela filha de Elu Thingol e Melian a Maia. Thingol exige um dote impossível e suicida para 'permitir' o casamento: A Silmaril que Melkor roubou de Feanor, (vide N.A. cap. Dez, _Saudades do _Mar). Beren peitou o desafio. Pra quem não sabe como essa história terminou: quem morreu foi Finrod Felagund, irmão da Galadriel e rei de Nargothrond, para salvar o amigo Beren. Lúthien pressentiu o perigo e revoltou-se, fugiu da torre onde papai a trancara, entrou na fortaleza de Melkor só com o cãozinho de estimação (ri não que é sério!) Huon, enfeitiça o vilão com uma Canção de Poder e liberta o amado. Os dois pombinhos terminaram ficando juntos, mas como Beren morre na luta contra um lobo gigantesco que tinha engolido a jóia com a mão dele e tudo e depois fugiu correndo (quem disse que Tolkien não tinha humor negro?) logo após dar o maldito dote pro rei, Lúthien foi até Mandos pedir o amado de volta

(Tem uma antecâmara em Mandos onde as almas dos Elfos e Homens se separam, os homens vão para aquele Grande Mistério de onde ninguém volta, e os Elfos para os Salões de Espera). Ela terminou tendo o pedido aceito, mas com o preço de virar mortal também. De quebra, a Silmaril do dote dela causou Duas Ruínas de Doriath, o reino de Elu. De prima: Thingol pediu aos Anões para fazerem uma jóia com aquela gema, e os anões usaram umas pérolas especiais aí deles, um colar chamado Nauglamir. Resultado: quando Thingol requisitou o produto acabado, cadê que os anões queriam devolver? Taí o início do quebra-pau entre Elfos e Anões, uma guerra acírradissima, onde um chamava o outro de ladrão (os Elfos pela Silmaril e os Anões pelas pérolas). Thingol morreu na sua própria sala de tesouro, assassinado pelos anões. Assumiu o filho de Lúthien e Beren, Dior, porque Melian cruza o mar de volta pra Valinor, arrasada. Mas quando Lúthien finalmente morreu, a jóia Silmaril foi-lhe dada como herança, e os Filhos de Feanor invadiram Doriath atrás da Silmaril. Foi a Última Ruína de Doriath, e morreu quase todo mundo. Inclusive Dior.

_1.2 Elegia de Gil-galad_, eu não consegui fazer uma tradução legal de 'Fall of Gil-galad' – Tombamento de Gil-galad parece coisa de preservação de monumento, não história do Alto-rei. Essa balada existe, foi provavelmente composta um bom tempo depois do fim da Segunda Era, porque descreve a morte de GG como algo que aconteceu 'há muito tempo atrás'. Bilbo traduziu essa longa canção para a Língua Comum e a ensinou ao jovem Sam Gamgi. Sam chega a cantar as primeiras estrofes dela na casa de Elrond. '_Gil-galad era um marinheiro..._'

**2-** **A divisão da tarefa entre os sexos** –feministas de plantão, contenham-se! Os homens cozinham, à exceção de pães e massas. Destaque especial para o pão de viagem élfico, o famoso _lembas_ – fazê-lo era uma grande honra, e dava prestígio e status social para a padeira. Eles também são os guerreiros. As mulheres são curadoras, padeiras e fazedoras de lembas. O resto das profissões era livre pra quem tivesse vocação e gosto. (vide N.A. do capítulo dois, ponto dois, _Mulheres élficas e o combate armado)_

**3-** **O retorno da Sombra e o Conselho Branco:**

Sauron retorna para Dol Guldur em 2460 T.E., após quase 400 anos de Paz Vigilante. Mas o Conselho Branco só é formado em 2463. Estes três aninhos terão uma importância crucial para a fic. ;)

**4-** **Dunedain: **O SdA me passa a impressão de que os Guardiões são todos parecidos. Já reparou em como Tolkien frisa a semelhança entre Halbarad e Aragorn? Verdade que eram primos, mas se você pensar que os Dunedain são todos descendentes de Elendil ou de seus vassalos, e que os Dunedain Exilados também eram todos aparentados entre si, não é muita viagem achar que estes antepassados de Aragorn teriam a mesma descrição física que ele. Claro, não mencionando a 'incrível nobreza de semblante' e blá blá blá de Aragorn. Estes Dunedain podem ou não ser da linhagem direta de Isildur. Não muda o rumo da história, então aceite o que achar melhor. ;)

**5- O gigante moreno** - idem, ibidem, adivinha quem? Beorn, claro. Há quem ache que ele era um espírito urso que um dia... Não, brincadeirinha. A descrição física confere também.

**6-****Eámanë tendo um piripaque no escritório de Elrond:** sério, para um dos mais sábios seres da Terra Média às vezes o Gandalf vacila feio. Você já tá contando para uma Elfa da Floresta das Trevas que o Grande Vilão está de volta, ainda dizer pra ela que ele é o dono das terras... Ui. Ui, ui. Gandalf mau, vai ficar sem biscoito. Saca a descrição do Clã pelo Professor: _They differed from the High-elves of the West, and were more dangerous and less wise._ Diferenciavam-se dos Altos-Elfos do Oeste (Noldor e Sindar), e eram **_mais perigosos_** e menos sábios. Essa doeu...

**7-** **_Grande marcha: _**'_compradas e mantidas com suor e sangue desde que ali paramos na Grande Marcha'_. Tudo bem que a OFC às vezes é dramática, mas dessa vez ela estava falando sério. Seríssimo, aliás. Os Valar chamaram os Elfos para habitarem em sua Ilha Abençoada (AKA Valinor, Terra dos Valar), bem antes do Sol e da Lua (e das Duas Árvores também. História Antiga pacas até em termos élficos), porque o irmãozinho mais velho deles estava detonando a Terra-Média. A Grande Marcha começou uns mil anos de Valinor (_bem _mais longos que os anos 'do Sol') antes da Primeira Era e durou duzentos anos no caso dos Noldor e Vanyar; e duzentos e trinta anos no caso dos Teleri. Foi aí, aliás, que surgiram as divisões entre os Elfos em clãs (eu que gosto desse termo, O Professor usa Casas). A primeira divisão foi entre os que atenderam o chamado, doravante chamados Elfos (!), e os que não atenderam o chamado, doravante chamados Avari, Recusadores (ou algo assim).

Dentre os Elfos (!), os **_Vanyar_ **foram os primeiros da fila. Os **_Noldor_ **foram os segundos, e os _**Teleri **ou **Lindar**_ (como eles chamavam a si mesmos) fechavam o cortejo. Muitas confusões sofrem os escritores e leitores de fics por causa disso, já que os Teleri se dividiram em vários subgrupos:

**_Falmari_,** os que chegaram até Valinor; (alguns desses Fëanor matou em Alqualondë quando pirou geral)

**_Sindar_**, seguidores de Elwe que encontrou a maia no bosque, virou Elu Thingol e se deu muito bem até que se meteu a armar pro mortal assanhado que pediu a mão da filha dele... Mas enfim, uma boa parte dos Teleri ficou para trás tentando achar o tal do Elwe, e se tornaram os Elfos-Cinzentos (Sindar) de Beleriand (A área onde Thingol construiu seu império);

**_Nandor_,** que simplesmente pararam e mudaram de direção no meio do caminho, alguns foram para Beleriand e viveram em Ossiriand;

Outros se detiveram a leste das Montanhas Sombrias – e deram origem aos **_Galadhrim_** de Lothlórien e aos **_Elfos Silvestres_** da Floresta Verde/das Trevas. Estes últimos tiveram que segurar a barra - e sem Anel nenhum! - e se defender na tora contra Melkor O Primeiro Vilão Superpoderoso ®, levaram o maior cacete na Primeira Guerra do Anel perdendo dois terços do seu exército na batalha de Dagorlad (vide N.A. do capítulo um, ponto três, letra A, sobre a PGA) e também foram expulsos de suas cidades várias vezes na luta contra o Necromante (que era Sauron disfarçado) até serem acuados no norte. O palácio de Thranduil era todo construído sob a montanha, uma fortaleza em caso de eles serem atacados novamente.Na boa, os Silvestres se garantiam.

**8-****Nota sobre a linguagem dos Elfos**Entre os Elfos Silvestres e Galadhrim, o Sindarin (Élfico Cinzento) é que era considerado a língua culta, e também era a língua mais usada entre os elfos. Evitava-se ao máximo usar Quenya (ou seja, só se não tiver outro jeito _mesmo_) em consideração aos irmãos Teleri assassinados pelos Noldor revoltosos em Alqualondë. Thingol, rei de Doriath, chegou a proibir o idioma em seu reino quando soube que aqueles seus priminhos Noldor legais hospedados em seu palácio eram assassinos de seus parentes. Depois ele expulsou-os de Doriath. Como os Sindar eram naquele tempo mais numerosos, os Noldor terminaram adotando o Sindarin no dia-a-dia, e o Quenya ficou relegado a cerimônias e alguns textos eruditos.

Com a popularização do Sindarin, o Nandorin ou Élfico Verde que era a língua dos Elfos Verdes (você pode usar esse termo para os Nandor de Ossiriand, Silvestres e Galadhrin) foi sendo esquecido e sobreviveu apenas em alguns nomes de pessoas e lugares. **Não nesta fic**. Aqui os Silvestres teimosos continuam com a sua própria língua, muito obrigada, mas são fluentes no 'Élfico Comum' também... (ver também o N.A. do capítulo dez, ponto seis, _Diferenças de linguagem/cultura)_

Putz! Terminei escrevendo um ensaio gigantesco.


	6. Fogo e Fúria

**Capítulo Seis: Fogo e Fúria.**

'_Quem será tão medroso que não tenha a audácia para acender o fogo na época do frio?' _

_William Shakespeare - Venus and Adonis, verso 40._

"Não podes estar falando sério," Glorfindel gritou. O cheiro de couro era forte ainda nele, pois havia retornado a pouco das fronteiras com os Dunedain. "Ninguém te levará até a Floresta das Trevas agora que a Guerra recomeçou. Não podes esperar?"

Eámanë enfiou o último par de calças na bolsa e a fechou. "Da última vez que o Necromante veio a Dol Guldur ele ficou lá por mais de mil anos".

"E pensas em ir para lá!" Glorfindel se posicionou entre ela e a porta. Eámanë ergueu os olhos para os céus; o quarto tinha um terraço mais do que espaçoso o suficiente para ela sair por ali se ele ficasse de guarda na porta. Seria complicado, se Glorfindel provasse ser teimoso, mas na verdade ela sabia que ele deixaria essa tolice de lado em breve.

"Não, eu planejo voltar ao palácio do meu Rei. Não sou tão presunçosa que me ache mais entendida em assuntos bélicos que seus capitães".

"Enfim, algum bom-senso."

"Por isso eu irei entrar no Corpo de Guarda e seguir suas ordens."

"Bem, eu não confio tanto assim nesses capitães," Glorfindel forçou as palavras entre seus dentes e agarrou Eámanë pelos ombros. "Pois me lembro bem de seus serviços. Dois terços tombaram na Última Aliança, não foi?"

"Você precisa tomar _bastante_ cuidado com o que fala de agora em diante, Glorfindel," Eámanë respondeu com o mesmo veneno.

"É suicídio."

"Que seja!" Ela gritou, empurrando-o para trás. Glorfindel nem se mexeu.

"Porque vais de encontro ao perigo, Elwen? Esse caminho leva à ruína!"

"Porque _estamos sozinhos_, Glorfindel," ela respondeu. Suas unhas enterravam-se nos braços dele tirando filetes de sangue, mas ainda assim suas mãos não relaxavam nem mudavam de posição. "Dois terços perdidos em Dagorlad, você disse. Os sobreviventes tiveram que defender Rhovannion contra o poder que se espalha de Dol Guldur, sem ajuda, por mil anos. E o Necromante atraiu aranhas e trolls, e orcs, e olog hai... Se não haverá reforços, meu Senhor Élfico precisará de todo o seu povo. Eu posso lutar, eu estou entrando para o exército. E isso é tudo o que você precisa saber."

"Tu não vais!" Ele a jogou através do quarto e em cima da cama. "Não te treinei para que fosses para a linha de fogo. Eu apenas te queria a salvo."

Ela jogou o cabelo para trás, mas não se levantou da cama. "E que autoridade você tem sobre mim, além da de um amigo? Será que tem mais poder sobre mim que minha família e meu rei?" Ela rolou e deitou-se de barriga para cima. "Vai me amarrar à cama enquanto a guerra durar?"

"Esta é a melhor idéia que tiveste hoje," ele murmurou, e sentou-se na cadeira ao lado da cama. Glorfindel suspirou. "Por quê, Elwen?"

Eámanë ficou completamente parada. "Está me dando um novo nome, Glorfindel?"

Ele tirou os olhos do chão e sustentou o olhar dela. "Falei mais do que devia."

"Em mais de uma forma," ela concordou, e levantou-se. "Eu não sou ela, Glorfindel."

Ele desviou os olhos. "Não, mas me lembras dela."

Eámanë pegou a bolsa do chão no caminho para a porta. "Eu tenho que ir," ela falou de lá. "Quando isto estiver acabado, se ainda estivermos ambos ainda deste lado do Mar... Gostaria de vê-lo de novo."

"O que te diz teu coração?"

"_Por favor_," ela falou com desdém. "Não aquele discurso de novo."

Ele soltou uma gargalhada vazia, um som triste e oco. "Vá, minha amiga. Eu te digo, nos veremos ainda deste lado do Mar."

Eámanë virou-se e partiu para os estábulos.

Não havia quem a ajudasse a colocar uma sela leve no cavalo em que se pudesse atar a bagagem. A égua a seguiu a passos lentos enquanto Eámanë pensava furiosamente em um caminho menos perigoso que pudesse tomar entre as Montanhas.

"Que loucura é essa?"

Eámanë pendeu a cabeça para o lado. "Você vai tentar me amarrar à cama também?"

Erestor continuou a olhar para ela, de boca aberta. "Amarrar você? Para quê?"

Ela esfregou a ponte do nariz. "Deixe pra lá. Poderia, por favor, fingir que nós já tivemos essa discussão toda e dar um passo pro lado? O tempo está passando e eu preciso cobrir muito chão antes de descansar minha montaria."

"Onde estão seus acompanhantes?"

"Eu viajo sozinha," Eámanë explicou. "Agora, se dá licença?"

Ele explodiu. Não havia outra forma de descrever o evento. A reação de Glorfindel foi de alguma forma previsível, mas o estudioso conselheiro foi realmente surpreendente. Erestor a alcançou em três passadas rápidas e a jogou por cima dos ombros antes que Eámanë tivesse uma chance de perceber o que estava acontecendo, e já estava a meio caminho corredor adentro quando ela recuperou-se do choque o suficiente para protestar.

"Ponha-me no chão!" Ela tentou alguns murros nas costas dele para dar ênfase. "O que pensa que está fazendo?"

"Será que você ao menos avisou a Elrond que estava de partida? Após todos estes anos em que ele aceitou você em sua casa de braços abertos, você planejava deixá-lo como um ladrão no meio da noite!"

"Pois fique sabendo que me despedi de Elrond!"

Ele só a colocou no chão quando chegaram aos aposentos dele, para grande divertimento dos Elfos que passavam. Erestor chutou a porta, fechando-a na cara deles.

"Bem, pois não se despediu _de mim_!"

"Eu deixei uma carta," ela disse. "É muito inconveniente, as circunstâncias da minha partida, mas realmente não há tempo a perder."

"Uma carta? _Uma carta_!" Ele arrancou a capa de supetão, rasgando-a, e a atirou ao chão. Eámanë engoliu em seco, seus olhos esbugalhados. "Sou assim tão pouco para você, que não mereça nem ao menos a cortesia de uma despedida em pessoa? Achei que fôssemos amigos."

"E somos." Ela respirou fundo e aproximou-se dele, mas ele estava tão furioso que ela não ousava tocá-lo. Ao longo dos anos de convivência Eámanë tinha feito com que ele se acostumasse, se não a tocar, ao menos a ter uma maior aceitação a ser tocado. Mas Erestor estava com muita raiva, e ela não tinha coragem. "Sempre houve honestidade entre nós, Erestor. Você sabe muito bem que as outras Casas não virão em nosso auxílio."

"Você não pode saber disso!"

"E a situação é grave o suficiente que Thranduil não pode desprezar uma espada."

"Não pode saber disso, também."

"Eles dizem que o Necromante conquistou ainda mais terras que antes." Ela cutucava o peito dele com o dedo a cada palavra. "Eu vivi com a Sombra à minha porta toda a minha vida. Vi meus amigos todos serem chamados ao Corpo de Guarda Real. Eu tinha que abandonar uma casa que tinha acabado de construir mais de uma vez porque a Guarda não podia mais defender aquele território.Não ouse me dizer que não sei como as coisas são em minha própria terra."

Ele agarrou os braços dela. Ela teria marcas roxas nelas pela manhã. "Eu entendo. Há alguma maneira de dissuadi-la desta tolice?"

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Sabe, uma pessoa fica cansada de ser chamada de idiota. Realmente, não é uma coisa boa de se dizer."

"Não, mas é a que melhor descreve a situação," ele falou. "Eu nunca vi alguém tão teimoso, e olha que encontrei muitos Elfos difíceis..."

"Eu prefiro chamar de lealdade," ela respondeu, gélida. "E não me importo em nomear o que são Elfos que têm os meios para ajudar, mas se recusam."

Ele se recompôs imediatamente. "Então é isso o que pensa de nós?"

"Você o disse, não eu." Ela tentou arrodear Erestor e abrir a porta. "Estava pensando no que seria dito de mim."

Ele se apoiou contra a porta, fechando-a novamente. "É isso que lhe preocupa? O que será dito de você?"

"Não, preocupo-me com o que pode acontecer à minha terra e ao meu povo se não usamos tudo o que está ao nosso alcance."

"Você não serve para guarda," ele protestou suavemente.

"Ah, mas eu discordo," ela disse. "Eu era uma espada bastante boa quando aqui cheguei, antes de Glorfindel decidir ensinar-me seus truques. Acho que estou tão preparada quanto qualquer um pode estar."

"Se você está determinada a seguir por este caminho, não há nada que eu possa fazer para detê-la," ele disse e abriu a porta. "Mas eu pedirei que me dê tempo para arrumar alguns acompanhantes. Com certeza pode esperar algumas horas?"

Eámanë encostou a cabeça na parede. "Estaria em casa amanhã se pudesse, mas acompanhantes não são uma oferta que eu possa recusar. Sim, esperarei um pouco."

"Eu a encontrarei no pátio principal à terceira hora."

Ele atravessou a porta, mas a voz dela, quase um murmúrio de tão baixa, impediu que fosse muito longe. "Obrigada Erestor."

"De nada," ele falou, meio sem jeito. E saiu dali o mais rápido que suas longas pernas élficas o podiam carregar.

**

* * *

N.A. :**

**1 – Elwen:** estrela-donzela (donzela das estrelas) ou elfa-donzela. 'El'é um afixo que significa estrela, mas às vezes o afixo 'eld-', elfo, se confundia com 'el', especialmente entre os Mortais. Em élfico, se faziam frases inteiras juntando afixos em uma palavra, sujeito-verbo, nome-adjetivo, etc. também nomes de pessoas, lugares, e por aí vai. Também, um dos nomes para Elfos é _Povo das Estrelas_, porque quando acordaram ainda não havia sido criados o Sol ou a Lua, e eles se enamoraram perdidamente das estrelas.

E eu não conto quem ela é nem tão cedo... :P

**2- Nomes e nomeações**: um Elfo podia ter muitos nomes... Assim que ele nasce, o pai dá-lhe o nome em uma cerimônia pública. Esse é o nome do oficial do elfo enquanto ele cresce. Também a mãe pode dar-lhe um nome, geralmente com implicações proféticas sobre sua personalidade ou destino, enquanto é criança ou jovem. Quando o elfo tem uma certa idade, ele pode escolher para si um nome pelo qual será conhecido dali em diante. Os apelidos ou nomes familiares eram nomes particulares, reservados para família e amigos íntimos. Usar um nome familiar sem ser parente ou amigo chegado do Elfo era uma enorme quebra de etiqueta, pior do que meter o cotovelo no prato de sopa ou cantar a esposa do dono da casa... Também o Elfo pode receber um nome de seus amigos, súditos ou amante (alto lá, amante no sentido 'aquele que ama, namorado'). **Ereinion Gil-galad**, por exemplo. O nome dele era Ereinion. Gil-galad foi um título que alguém, provavelmente um súdito ou conselheiro chegado, deu-lhe referindo-se à sua lança que era muito bonita, sua ponta afiada brilhando no alto, mortífera. Atenção zoadoras de plantão: _Pode tirar bem muita onda que a _Lança_ de Gil-galad é famosa..._

**Galadriel**. O pai dela colocou-lhe o nome Artanis, nobre donzela (ô falta de imaginação... só porque a bichinha era princesa? Aliás, Arwen traduz na mesma merda. Deve ser de família. Putz). Mas a mãe dela a chamou Nerwen, mulher-macho em bom Português. _Aposto que agora você entendeu o lance do nome profético..._ **Celeborn**, o marido dela, era uma alma romântica e deu-lhe o nome Altáriel, donzela coroada em radiante grinalda... Transpondo pro Sindarin, Galadriel. E por falar em Celeborn, o nome dele é uma versão Sindarin do Telerin, _Telporno. _Fica pior em Quenya:_ Teleporno._ Ih, tio, ainda bem que você escolheu adaptar no Sindarin. Imagina a zoação que os guardas de Lothlórien iam tirar...

**3- Rhovannion**: nome de toda a região abaixo das Montanhas Cinzentas e a Leste das Montanhas Sombrias, onde fica a Floresta das Trevas.

**4- Aranhas das Florestas das Trevas:** as descendentes de Ungoliant (vide N.A. capítulo dez, ponto dois, _Arien e Tilion_). Estas criaturas malignas tem mais ou menos o tamanho de um fusca (sem contar as patas), são extremamente inteligentes, dotadas de fala, e andam geralmente em grupos.

**5-** **Olog hai:** Os Silvestres se ferraram quando o Necromante se mudou pra lá, amiguinhos.Tudo que não presta foi parar na Floresta das Trevas **- **As aranhas, os goblins, os orcs, trolls e também os _olog hai_. Assim como os orcs são uma deturpação dos Elfos, e os Uruk-hai uma versão 'revista e atualizada' dos orcs; os Trolls são uma versão deturpada dos _Ents_, aquelas árvores inteligentes mega-fortonas de Fangorn, e os olog-hai são uma versão 'revista e atualizada' dos trolls. Os Olog Hai são melhores que os trolls comuns em tudo: mais fortes, mais inteligentes, mais destros, e até suportavam a luz do Sol, o que não acontecia com os outros (No comecinho do filme, Bilbo conta pras criancinhas hobbit uma parte da história de O Hobbit, onde os trolls que queriam comer a ele e seus treze companheiros anões morrem tranformados em pedra quando o sol nasce)!

Na última batalha do Anel, em frente aos Portões de Mordor, Aragorn encontra alguns trolls identificados como 'trolls das montanhas'; mas aquela batalha se deu em plena luz do dia, portanto estes deviam ser Olog hai porque não viraram pedra!

**5- Mulher no serviço armado:** vide N.A. do capítulo dois, ponto dois, em _Mulheres élficas e o combate armado._

Eámanë está dizendo que, se a Floresta das Trevas não receber reforços, a coisa estará tão feia que Thranduil não vai argumentar contra o ingresso das mulheres no exército. A situação na Floresta das Trevas já terá chegado ao nível 'estado de calamidade pública'.


	7. Nos Ermos

**Capítulo Sete: Nos Ermos**

_'A vida é uma pedra de amolar: desgasta-nos ou afia-nos, conforme o metal de que somos feitos.' George Bernard Shaw_

O Conselheiro Chefe realmente voltou à terceira hora, seguido por dois elfos carrancudos que se esquivaram da cortesia de uma introdução. Eámanë sentiu-se mal em perguntar seus nomes diante de sua indiferença notória, e perguntou-se como eles tinham sido recrutados para escolta. Eles não pareciam nada felizes com seu trabalho.

Eámanë virou-se para soltar sua égua, amaldiçoando o Necromante e as estrelas da sorte dela por ter sido emparelhada com Sombrio e Rabugento. Eles eram tão simpáticos que ela estava a considerar mandá-los de volta assim que atingisse a Velha Estrada da Floresta. Ela era uma Silvestre, e tinha vivido nas fronteiras selvagens do Reino da Floresta por tempo bastante para arriscar-se a se esgueirar até em casa sozinha. Todos os atalhos, todos os sinais de perigo lhe eram tão familiares como o Élfico Verde...

... E por isso mesmo ela sabia que dispensar escolta na floresta deturpada quando havia guerreiros élficos disponíveis era o cúmulo da loucura. Eámanë suspirou.

E ficou de queixo caído ao ver Erestor levando seu cavalo até uma árvore bem na entrada do pátio. Um animal tranqüilo e amistoso, ele começou a mordiscar a grama imediatamente, como um pitéu raro antes de uma viagem longa. Ele parecia saudável e tinha uma pelagem brilhante, e suas rédeas eram simples, sem o espalhafato que a população de Imladris geralmente preferia.

De fato, quem não o conhecesse teria tomado Erestor por um simples Elfo Silvestre naquela tarde. Ao invés de túnicas e capas ricamente adornadas de costume, ele usava roupas simples de lã escura. Uma longa capa cinza escondia o brilho metálico na sua cintura e os anéis da malha embaixo da jaqueta de couro. Para um olho destreinado, ele era apenas um viajante que ia ao Sul com pouca bagagem, que agora checava para ver se não havia esquecido alguma coisa. Acima de tudo o mais, sua roupa deveria tê-la avisado que Erestor estava se juntando à comitiva. Eámanë soltou um suspiro de alívio.

"A roupa lhe cai bem, meu Senhor, se me permite a franqueza," ela debochou, os olhos brilhantes de riso contido. Era maravilhoso ter ao menos um acompanhante amigável nesta viagem; os outros eram nada mais que estranhos para ela, e não dos mais simpáticos.

"Oras, obrigado", ele respondeu, com um sorriso tímido. "Estou convencendo como Elfo Silvestre?"

Eámanë estudou-o de alto a baixo.

"Ainda há espaço para melhorias", ela disse com uma voz perfeitamente séria, "mas está bom o bastante. E duvido que alguém que não seja um Elfo possa ver a diferença. Eles tendem a nos colocar em um único grupo. O que pode me dizer de nossos companheiros de viagem? Eu não troquei palavras com eles, além de uma saudação casual".

"Eu provavelmente não sou a melhor pessoa a perguntar. Meus deveres freqüentemente me mantêm ocupado demais para socializar. Mas do que ouvi falar deles, são corajosos e de bom coração. Tenho certeza que serão bons companheiros de viagem".

Eámanë recebeu um olhar perturbador de Sombrio e engoliu sua opinião pessoal em seco.

"Alguém trouxe bálsamos de cura? O que tenho comigo não é suficiente para um grupo".

Erestor balançou a cabeça e fez um gesto indicando Rabugento ao seu lado. "Morin aqui foi aluno de Elrond, ele será nosso curador caso haja necessidade. Agora venha. Estamos desperdiçando a luz do sol".

"Parece-me que teremos algum tempo mais para passar em companhia um do outro, embora as circunstâncias sejam tristes. Fico feliz em tê-lo ao meu lado, Mestre Erestor. Lembro-me que é muito bom com a espada". Eámanë disse com um sorriso.

Eámanë deu um sinal de cabeça em direção a Rabugento ao lado de Erestor e subiu em seu cavalo. Sombrio já estava cruzando os portões de Valfenda. Ele estava dando o passo para o grupo, e o passo seria rápido. A estrada para Imladris era escondida, mas ainda assim recebia visitantes bastantes durante o ano, e as primeiras léguas da estrada eram visíveis o suficiente para olhos élficos que Eámanë não precisava prestar atenção nela. Ela guiou o cavalo ao longo do Bruinen, e eles tomaram a direção de Eregion.

A noite veio e passou e ainda os Elfos cavalgavam, silenciosos como sombras.

"Parem!" Eámanë gritou, e Erestor percebeu que ela se cansava. Era óbvio no modo como seus ombros estavam levemente caídos, sua pele um pouco menos luminosa. E eram círculos escuros embaixo de seus olhos? Ela tentou ajeitar-se na sela, relaxando os músculos das costas. "Vocês sabem de algum bom lugar para acampar? Logo será noite e os cavalos estão cansando. Não poderíamos procurar abrigo?"

Morin franziu o cenho. "Nossos guardiões mantêm as fronteiras relativamente pacatas, mas ainda assim eu não gosto da idéia de descansar aqui. Acho que devemos continuar."

Sombrio obviamente concordava, mas não se deu ao trabalho de vocalizar sua resposta.

"Partamos então, antes que as montarias percam a força que lhes resta", Eámanë disse, e pôs sua égua a andar novamente. A montaria forçou-se a obedecer, mas apenas conseguiu um trote arrastado.

Erestor levou seu cavalo para perto dela, para que pudessem conversar sem gritar. "Eis o que mais me preocupa", ele disse. "Embora toda a comitiva tenha a resistência do próprio Oromë, os cavalos estão se desgastando. Devemos parar ao pôr-do-sol e deixá-los descansar."

Com isso, ele levou a cansada criatura adiante e ficou à frente do grupo. Erestor estudou o céu, lambeu o dedo e o colocou ao vento. Ele não havia sido completamente franco, pois sentia que o delicado equilíbrio na moral da comitiva, em particular entre Eámanë e Hallatir. Ainda assim, o vento estava ficando mais forte, e enquanto o sol se punha sob as longínquas águas do Oceano Oeste a temperatura caía. As Montanhas Sombrias estavam cobertas por nuvens e seus flancos, por uma grossa camada de neve fofa. Não haveria necessidade de bandos de orcs e goblins ensandecidos para fazer da jornada difícil e perigosa.

O vento passou de frio a gelado quando as luzes esmaeceram. O crepúsculo nas montanhas era glorioso, neve branca se transformando em ouro e depois bronze, antes de adquirir a cor de sangue fresco. Quando ela se tornou rubra Eámanë estava inquieta, pois a passagem era perigosa, e um grupo pequeno assim teria dificuldades em se defender.

Erestor decidiu que já era hora para descansar quando ele viu que o cavalo da dama, Tempestade, estava parando apesar da amazona ordenar que marchasse. A égua fora criada para longas caminhadas, era dócil e bem-treinada, mas uma longa marcha forçada até os Salões de Thranduil estavam além de suas forças. Os Elfos desmontaram em uma clareira no sopé das Montanhas e Eámanë imediatamente tirou as bagagens de seu animal garantindo-lhe um repouso muito merecido.

Ela estudou o grupo que aproveitava o acampamento gélido como podiam, rezando para que não parecesse como um veado assustadiço. "Acho que vou catar uns gravetos para acender uma fogueira, Senhor Erestor."

"Não acendam fogo algum", Hallatir ordenou. "Estamos perto demais dos goblins para isso".

Eámanë tentou não tremer, e levou seus olhos desolados para Erestor. Aquela questão toda de lealdade e vassalagem começava a ficar muito complicada e ameaçadora, e ela ardentemente desejava ser menos teimosa e esconder-se em Valfenda até que a guerra acabasse.

Erestor olhou por cima das sacolas que descarregava de sua sela. "Quantas vezes devo dizer", ele falou gentilmente, "Não sou seu Senhor. Só Erestor basta."

Eámanë concordou, o queixo tremendo. "Minhas desculpas, Erestor. Eu só... parecia apropriado, que coisa estranha. Espero que me perdoe o deslize."

Ele olhou ao redor para o acampamento, bem desfalcado já que não havia fogo. Os outros membros da comitiva tentavam bravamente não transparecer o frio que sentiam, mas seguravam as capas bem rentes aos corpos. Erestor não gostou nem um pouco da situação.

Ele se aproximou de Eámanë. "Preciso de uma palavra com você", ele disse, apontando para um arbusto mirrado longe do acampamento.

"Eámanë e eu vamos reconhecer a área em redor do acampamento para ter certeza de que estamos a salvo em passar a noite aqui", ele falou para os outros. "Acomodem-se como puderem. Refeições com três pratos principais a caminho!"

Ela caminhou lentamente na direção do arbusto que ele havia indicado, e observou a área em redor. Eámanë tinha um mau pressentimento. O melhor que Rabugento pôde encontrar, o local era longe de ser defensável. Muito aberto, muito vulnerável, arriscado demais.

Mas era o abrigo que tinham.

"Eles deveriam aconchegar-se uns aos outros",ela disse para quebrar o silêncio. "Para proteger-se do frio. Temi sugerir isso porque homens são tão orgulhosos e detestam contato físico mesmo sacrificando seu bem-estar".

Erestor balançou a cabeça e estudou o horizonte. Eámanë puxou a capa mais perto de seu corpo.

Ele parou perto de um arbusto de azevinho. "Não gosto nada disso", ele disse. "Estamos tão expostos, aqui no planalto, e perto demais das montanhas..." Ele tinha certeza de que Eámanë sabia dos orcs e goblins que ainda vivia nas cavernas profundas, herança da Ruína de Durin.

"Não somos fortes o bastante para rechaçar um ataque", ela concluiu.

"Podemos mover-nos em algumas horas. O exercício nos manterá aquecidos".

Eámanë mordeu os lábios para não soltar um gemido à menção de retomar a jornada tão em breve. "Sendo assim, deveríamos aproveitar este breve descanso. Não vejo perigo algum por agora. Venha, vamos descansar um pouco". Ela parou por um momento, e sorriu para ele. "Eu lhes diria para abraçarem-se, mas é melhor que o faça, meu amigo. Acho que tem uma melhor chance de sobreviver à fúria deles. Você e eu podemos compartilhar calor um com o outro antes de retomar a estrada em algumas horas".

Ele ficou ruborizado. Eámanë casualmente tomou seu braço, nem tanto para aquecer-se, mas para estar mais próxima. "Você é um bom amigo, e muito mais sensato que qualquer de nós aqui". Ela olhou de relance para onde Morin tocava uma melodia suave, sentado a uma certa distância de Hallatir, ambos esquentando as mãos com baforadas de ar quente. "Embora não haja lá muita competição..." ela completou com desdém.

Erestor olhou para o alto, pedindo paciência. "Comporte-se", ele ordenou, e deu tapinhas embaraçadas na mão dela em seu braço. "Com ou sem fogo, acho que seria prudente manter vigias aos pares esta noite. Sejamos os primeiros? Morin e Hallatir são guardiões experientes, mas eu preferiria tê-los vigiando na calada da noite, e eu enquanto minha mente cansada ainda consegue se concentrar".

"Devo confessar que também estou cansada, mas deixe que eles descansem primeiro. Ficarei feliz em ter sua companhia na vigília; não tenho certeza se poderei achar repouso tão perto da montanha".

Ela tremeu de frio, e olhou para baixo a fim de ver se a capa se tinha aberto. Uma brisa gelada penetrava em sua roupa. Erestor estava inquieto.

"E também", ele continuou, todo inocência, "precisaremos manter-nos aquecidos..."

Eámanë ergue tanto as sobrancelhas que chegou a quase doer, e teve que se controlar para não cair na gargalhada. Até que enfim! Ela estava começando a pensar que o Elfo teria de ser ameaçado à ponta de faca para poder até mesmo piscar para uma dama...

Ele era muito atraente, o danado. E engraçado. E sábio. E leal. E paciente… um movimento no acampamento alertou-a que ela tinha se posto perto demais do Conselheiro; Hallatir sentou-se mais empertigado e tentava achar uma posição em que pudesse observar o casal sem ser muito óbvio.

Ela encarou Erestor nos olhos. Ele era muito querido e nunca exigiu dela mais do que ela poderia ou queria dar. Eámanë não desejava que em anos futuros ele olhasse para trás e pensasse que ela estava brincando com ele, porque ela não estava. Há anos que ela se sentia atraída. Eámanë teria que ser completamente cega para não se sentir assim. Ainda assim, será que era real este sentimento? O que era o verdadeiro desejo de seu coração? Era prudente que ela procedesse adiante, quando estava indo para a Floresta das Trevas e unir-se à luta contra o Necromante por Valar sabem quantos longos anos?

Ela lutou contra seus sentimentos confusos por alguns segundos, mas depois respondeu bastante séria, "Vamos voltar ao acampamento. Você é um Elfo em uma missão perigosa. Mas não se preocupe, eu o protegerei se eles se revoltarem contra você".

"Fico feliz em sabê-lo", Erestor disse. "O que pode um pobre estudioso de história fazer contra tão violenta fúria?"

Eles caminharam ao redor dos arbustos, e não vendo nada estranho, voltaram para o acampamento.

"Eu me lembro que o _pobre estudioso de história_ conseguiu me dar uma bela surra, meu amigo. Estava dolorida por um dia após o nosso pequeno encontro no campo de treinamento", Eámanë zombou, feliz porque a atmosfera estava leve novamente e não mais se sentia sombria e ansiosa.

"Está tão calmo agora" Erestor falou. Ainda que o silêncio oprimisse um pouco, ele considerou que seria mais fácil escutar algo que porventura ocorresse enquanto estivessem vigiando.

"É um local deserto", Eámanë respondeu, esfregando os braços para espantar o frio da noite, "ouviremos qualquer problema que se aproxime melhor assim".

"Se eu não temesse tanto ser ouvido por seres maliciosos," ele disse, "eu sugeriria uma cantoria para alegrar nossos corações... acha que podemos? Se cantarmos baixinho?"

"Se for baixinho... eu cantarei e você lhes dirá para aconchegarem-se. Temo ter ficado com a parte mais fácil, Erestor."

Ela esfregou os ombros dele, meio tímida, furiosa consigo mesma quando sentiu o calor espalhando-se em suas bochechas. Adiantando-se à frente de Erestor antes que ele pudesse questioná-la. Eámanë sentou-se e colocou o arco perto de seus pés, dedicando-se por algum tempo a esfregar os membros adormecidos e tentar devolver-lhes algum calor.

**

* * *

N. A. :**

**1- Élfico Verde: Nandorin** (vide N.A. capítulo cinco, ponto oito,_ Nota sobre a linguagem dos Elfos)_

**4- Orome: **O Caçador dentre os Valar, irmão de Nessa, de extrema força e poder, guerreiro temível. Foi ele que encontrou os Elfos pela primeira vez, e tambem ele quem, de acordo com a lenda, trouxe os cavalos _mearas _para os ancestrais dos rohirrim (que o reeverenciam sob o nome Béma).

**3- _Goblins:_** Há quem diga que é outro nome para orc, embora haja indicações de que os goblins são uma subespécie um pouco menores.

**4- Ruína de Durin: **O balrog de Moria. Em 1981 T.E., Náin I é assassinado no reino dos anões Sob-a-Montanha. Seu pai Dúrin VI tinha sido assassinado no ano anterior, provavelmente pelo Balrog que os anões despertaram quando cavavam cada vez mais fundo atrás de _mithril_, que se tornava cada vez mais difícil de conseguir. Também se diz que os anões _libertaram_ o Balrog, mas que ele teria sido desperto pelo crescente poder de Sauron.

Em 2680, portanto 20 anos adiante do tempo da história neste capítulo, os orcs começarão a construir suas _'fortalezas secretas nas Montanhas Sombrias, com o intuito de barrar todas as passagens para Eriador. Sauron começa a povoar Moria com suas criaturas'_. Conto dos Anos, em O Retorno do Rei, J. R. R. Tolkien.

Oras, Moria estava abandonada (sem contar com o Balrog, hê hê) por um longo tempo. Os anões se escafederam dali, e com razão. É bem razoável achar que mesmo antes de começarem a construção das fortalezas os orcs já começavam a se reunir nas Montanhas, e a aterrorizar as criaturas incautas.


	8. Um beijo para sonhar

**Capítulo Oito: Um beijo para sonhar**

_"Há o amor... que nasce não sei onde, vem não sei como e dói não sei porque..." Carlos Drummond de Andrade._

Eámanë se deu ao luxo de cantar uma balada, baixinho, notando que Sombrio e Rabugento se tornavam menos distantes e amedrontadores conforme ela cantava. Quando a última nota morreu no ar noturno, eles até pareciam amigáveis.

Erestor deve ter percebido, também, porque ele tinha um ar de quem pede desculpas quando a chamou. "Temos que patrulhar de novo", ele a lembrou, gentilmente.

"De novo?" Eámanë perguntou, olhando para trás para os guardiões. Ela balançou a cabeça em uma tentativa de dissipar os pensamentos que a distraíam, e disse, "Você tem razão. Vejamos se eles ficam mais à vontade em... aquecer-se um ao outro, se não estamos por perto". Ela sorriu (cuidando de o fazer fora do raio de visão dos guerreiros). Em alguns aspectos, todos os homens eram iguais, independente da raça.

"Ao menos nós temos a luz das estrelas", Erestor falou quando Eámanë e ele já estavam andando ao redor do acampamento. "Embora o vento que vem das montanhas esteja gelando meus ossos, as luzes de Varda são nossas aliadas. Se houver algo nestas terras, nós os veremos, espero, antes de sermos vistos".

Eámanë olhou ao redor e suspirou. Sim, as Montanhas estavam cheias de criaturas odiosas, mas a paisagem enluarada era magnífica. "De fato. A ausência de fogo nos dará alguma vantagem, se os Ellyn estão realmente... aquecendo-se. Diga-me, Erestor, algum deles lhe deu problemas quando você fez a sugestão?" Eámanë falou matreira, sem a menor vergonha.

"Eles pareciam estar com frio demais para oferecer qualquer resistência, como você diz, à idéia", Erestor respondeu. "De fato, Elfos têm usado este método para aquecer-se por séculos!" Ele próprio deu uma olhadela para trás, embora o campo já estivesse escondido de sua vista por uma árvore enorme. "Não entendo o motivo de tanta confusão..."

Eámanë apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha dourado-pálida, olhando-o nos olhos. "Eu lembro-me bem de um Elfo de Imladris que ficou vermelhinho feito pimentão com o menor toque de dedos, Erestor. Não devia condenar os outros guardiões tão rapidamente".

"Aquela cozinha tem uma ventilação horrorosa",ele disse, impávido. "Eu continuo a dizer que estava fazendo calor".

Eles continuaram a reconhecer o território, circulando na mesma rota de sua primeira ronda. A lua provia iluminação suficiente para os Elfos, e o único barulho era o das cigarras e um morcego solitário caçando o jantar.

"Seus deveres na Floresta das Trevas são parecidos com isto?" Erestor perguntou. "Confesso que sou um Elfo de papel e pena, mais do que espadas ou atos heróicos!"

Eámanë sorriu e considerou defendê-lo de si mesmo, mas deixou passar. Erestor era assim, tão absurdamente modesto que todos se sentiam à vontade com ele. "Na verdade, não. A vida nas fronteiras nunca é calma, mas não buscamos o perigo, e os guardas do rei mantêm a área o mais segura possível. Produzimos a maior parte dos produtos que a Corte consome no Palácio Real. Cuidamos da floresta, vigiamos o corte não-autorizado de lenha... muitos Homens Mortais arriscam-se a cortar as árvores da Floresta achando que o rei não saberá". Ela soltou uma gargalhada baixinha. "Mas as novas se espalham depressa, entre aqueles que sabem como passá-la adiante. Com a Sombra se espalhando, precisávamos freqüentemente empunhar armas, então Ada e Maglin me ensinaram o manejo da espada e do arco". Ela tornou a olhar para o Elfo, lutando contra o rubor que se espalhava por seu rosto sem razão. "_Não segure no lado afiado"_.Ela imitou alguém que Erestor não conhecia, provavelmente um dos parentes. "Mas eu já disse, você até que não é nada mau, para um Elfo de papel e pena, meu - ... Erestor."

"Oras, muito obrigado," ele disse. "E agora que o susto passou, devo dizer que eu creio que você não terá muitos problemas nos anos que estão por vir – você será uma guardiã valorosa." Ele sorriu, o mais leve movimento dos cantos de seus lábios, lembrando-se do primeiro combate de ambos, há tantos anos passados, quase duzentos anos já, nos campos de treino de Imladris. "A maioria das donzelas élficas contentam-se em perseguir o estudo da sabedoria, a forja ou as artes de cura, ou casar e tornarem-se mães. Você é... surpreendente, para nós de Valfenda, mas certamente não é alguém a se subestimar."

Ele tornou para encarar Eámanë, que mantinha os olhos fixos no chão. "Espero não tê-la ofendido?" perguntou.

"Não se surpreenda comigo, Erestor. Eu tive pouca oportunidade de tomar um outro caminho. Nunca tive aptidão para dama-de-companhia, por exemplo; há curadores mais que suficientes em Taur-e-Ndaedelos e eu nunca achei um Elfo que me aceitasse como sou. A perspectiva de negar a minha essência para entrar no matrimônio como uma sombra submissa sempre me foi inaceitável."

"Entendo-lhe muito bem," Erestor falou. "Lembro-me de quando era uma criança, e vivia não muito longe daqui, acharam-me bastante estranho. Eu não era artesão, nem nunca desejei aprender a arte."

Ele pausou para observar um arbusto, mantendo a farsa da vigília. "Suponho que você e eu ambos escolhemos o nosso destino."

"Talvez." Ela suspirou, melancólica. "Mas acho que o correto é dizer que você e eu ambos escolhemos partir em busca do nosso destino. Você já o encontrou, Erestor? O seu Destino?"

"Como saberia se tivesse?" Ele perguntou. Seus dedos tocaram de leve nos dela, uma pressão suavíssima, como se tivesse acidentalmente tocado nela ao balançar os braços.

Eámanë imediatamente olhou para baixo, no ponto onde os corpos tinham se encontrado, tentando forçar sua mente cansada a analisar os fatos. Não era possível. Ela estava flertando com o mais tímido de todos os Elfos Noldor. E ele estava flertando de volta. E mais, ele parecia querer saber se o coração dela estava aberto ao seu.

"Como qualquer um saberia? Me disseram que o Destino simplesmente chega, sem avisar," ela respondeu, lutando consigo mesma. "Que só há um modo de descobrir..."

"E qual é este modo?"

Eámanë perdeu-se naqueles olhos cinzentos, escuros na penumbra da noite, selando a sua escolha em um segundo e condenando tudo o mais ao Vazio. Um momento de loucura, por que não? As Lendas estavam cheias de momentos de loucura... Ele parecia bastante interessado. Valar sabiam que ela estava também. "Tentando", ela respondeu simplesmente, aproximando-se com movimentos lentos que dariam a ele chance de recuar se quisesse. Ela sabia que as batidas de seu coração podiam ser ouvidas nas cavernas de goblins mais profundas.

E antes que Erestor percebesse, muito menos tivesse mesmo considerado seus atos, suas mãos tinham-se enroscado nas mechas douradas de Eámanë enquanto ele a beijava, puxando ela para perto de si enquanto eles caíam contra uma árvore. Se todos os orcs das Montanhas Sombrias tivessem atacado naquele momento, ele nem teria notado.

Ele não beijava como um Elfo tímido.

Eámanë esperava por um beijo suave, uma exploração delicada de corpos e mentes, uma continuação do joguinho em que ambos indulgiam até então. Erestor aparentemente não pensava nisso. Quando os lábios se separaram, ele sorriu ao notar a expressão surpresa dela.

"O que acha que eu lia quando jovem, enquanto devia estar aprendendo a forjar metais..." ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, antes de devorá-la com um outro beijo. A trajetória das estrelas, o som da planície à noite... tudo desapareceu, e havia apenas ela, e ele, às bordas do Fim Do Mundo... alguém deveria tê-la avisado, alguém deveria ter decretado ilegal que um Elfo sussurrasse ao pé do ouvido de uma donzela élfica se não fosse seu esposo. A Elfa ficava com idéias estranhas...

"Duvido que sua leitura fosse aprovada por seus tutores, Erestor," Eámanë sussurrou também, sem fôlego, sentindo-se tola e feliz ao mesmo tempo. "O que _é_ que você lia, em nome de tudo que é verde na Terra-Média?"

"Poesia," ele respondeu, na maior cara-de-pau. "Todos os épicos sobreviventes de Valinor, a Lenda de Beren e Lúthien... eu era um leitor bastante voraz."

Eámanë ergueu a sobrancelha de novo, mas o poder do gesto havia perdido completamente seu poder. Erestor apenas olhava para ela como um filhotinho que pede atenção, firme em sua convicção de não haver feito nada de errado. "Eu posso acreditar nisso. Que você não aceite meias medidas quando toma uma decisão".

Erestor baixou a cabeça novamente, passando os lábios sobre os dela ah tão suavemente, depois virou o rosto e contemplou a escuridão ao redor deles. "Não deveríamos", ele falou. "Eu tenho deveres – você marcha para a guerra. Não deveríamos..."

Mas ele não se afastou dela.

Se alguém a perguntasse, depois, o que ela pensou naquele momento, Eámanë não poderia responder. "Decerto", ela respondeu friamente, desenlaçando-se do seu companheiro, e não sentiu necessidade de adicionar mais palavra alguma. Pois tudo o que deixasse seus lábios seria veneno.

Era quase absurdo, o modo como a mágica se esvaiu, como eles estavam novamente perdidos na imensidão gelada, longe de casa. Ele se perguntou se havia sonhado tudo.

"Eámanë..."

Mas ele não podia achar as palavras certas para falar. Então ficaram ambos parados ao luar, duas estatuas pálidas, incapazes de ir, hesitando em permanecer, pesando as palavras não ditas no silêncio interminável. "Diga, Erestor..." as palavras dela eram roucas, trêmulas, enquanto ela tentava segurar o choro. "Se você arrependeu-se, podemos fingir que nada aconteceu".

"Eu..." Não. Seria a negação de tudo em que ele acreditava. Como ele poderia ser um líder bom e justo se se envolvia com um membro de sua equipe? Havia tensão suficiente como estavam, seria perigoso... Ela tinha sido sua aluna até a semana passada. "Sim". Sua voz era tão morta, tão vazia, que ele próprio duvidava do som. "Talvez devêssemos".

Ela virou-se de costas para ele, talvez por não querer que ele a visse transtornada. Ele adiantou-se e colocou a mão em no ombro dela. "Sinto tanto, Eámanë".

Eámanë não pode evitar, não com a condescendência irritante na voz dele, a piedade mal-disfarçada nas palavras, ela deu um tapa violento na mão dele, e o encarou, furiosa demais para lembrar-se das lágrimas caindo livremente. "Precisamos terminar a ronda", ela falou, e seu tom era perfeitamente igual ao dele. Vazio e morto. "E não checamos o quadrante sul ainda".

"A ronda... sim, eu me esqueci", ele falou, como quem sai de um sonho confuso. Em um dos arbustos adiante, uma coruja deu um vôo rasante e apanhou uma pequenina criatura em suas garras. Erestor e Eámanë caminharam rígidos, mantendo espaço entre si, ambos olhando apenas para o terreno ao redor. Ele não ousava olhar mais nos olhos dela, temia encontrar o ódio em seu rosto.

Mas a visão da dama em lágrimas o deixava furioso –consigo, com ela, com toda a situação. "Eu não quis que as coisas acontecessem assim", ele falou afinal. "Entenda, uma divisão entre nós, e estaremos ainda mais vulneráveis. Não podemos... ainda que eu lamente". E ainda assim as palavras estavam todas erradas. Frias, impiedosas, condescendentes... Que tipo de pessoa ele era? A resposta não mais importava, pois enquanto ele estivesse em baixa na estima dela, pouco o mais importava.

"Você deve ser imparcial, eu admito", ela constatou, neutra. "E... Bem, nós dois sabemos que seria uma complicação enorme. Eu não deveria ter-me imposto… e não há futuro nenhum… " Ela tentou achar as palavras certas. "Não se sabe onde o vento irá soprar, mesmo", Eámanë falou por fim, mas sua mente ainda repassava a cena repetidamente, como um anão bêbado em uma taverna. O acampamento estava novamente visível, e a última coisa que Eámanë queria eram dois Ellyn curiosos perguntando o que houve. "Esqueçamos tudo". Embora ela duvidasse, e já via a continuação da bela amizade como um sonho perdido. Talvez fosse melhor assim; ela estava tendo idéias acima de sua posição e meios novamente. Já era hora de pôr os pés no chão.

Erestor olhou em redor do círculo grosseiro, e quase sorriu pensando na sincronia dos eventos. Alguns minutos atrás, estavam brincando sobre se os guardiões estariam se aquecendo ou não... E agora, toda a alegria era uma memória, trancada por trás de uma barreira de silêncio e frieza.

"Estamos ambos cansados", ele falou. "Morin, se puder tomar esta vigília agora, eu apreciaria".

Eámanë passou pelos Elfos e jogou-se ao chão, usando a capa como cobertor e fechando os olhos imediatamente. Por Elbereth, ela estava tão cansada! E confusa. E magoada. Com um suspiro fundo, ela se deixou adormecer. Os Valar sabiam que ela precisava. Todos aqueles dias levando-se ao limite estavam começando a aparecer. Então, apesar da solidão e tristeza, Eámanë adormeceu rapidamente, um sono sem sonhos.

**

* * *

A.N.: Alô! Mini-ensaio! (Os avisos usuais ainda se aplicam…)**

Pois é, danou-se tudo!

Segundo _Leis e Costumes dos Eldar_ (Uma parte muito famosa de Morgoth's Ring, um dos doze livros de Historia of Middle-earth, que trata exatamente de sexo, casamento, família e filhos entre os Elfos. Não me olha assim não, eu nunca li o HoME, mas me passaram o LCE pela internet. Eu sou _nerd_ mas não estou em fase terminal ainda, viu? Bem... pelo menos eu acho que não...), Os Elfos evitam casar-se e ter filhos em épocas de guerra e incerteza. Vejam bem, _evitam_, não _se abstêm_. Eámanë está indo para uma guerra que promete ser muito longa (lembrando: Última guerra Silvestres X Necromante durou mais ou menos mil anos, e isso porque ele fugiu de Gandalf, indo se refugiar no Leste...). É provável que ela venha a morrer (ir para os Salões de Espera, seja). Erestor sabe que é muito pouco prudente se envolver com uma pessoa com estas perspectivas...

Eámanë já deixou claro que ela vai ficar ao lado de seu povo, os Elfos da Floresta, na longa guerra contra Dol Guldur que vai (re) começar. Erestor é o Chefe dos Conselheiros de Elrond. O lugar dele também está claro: ao lado do seu Senhor Élfico, em Valfenda. Se Eámanë não pode ficar lá então Erestor, por motivos de dever e lealdade, não pode ficar com ela porque ele mesmo não pode sair de Imladris.

Além do mais um relacionamento Aluno/Professor ainda que, como a Nim lembrou muito bem, seja uma puta fantasia nossa (Ah, qual é, todo mundo lembra de pelo menos UM professor gato que ficava secando no colégio...), pega mal até na sociedade élfica.

Quase todos os Elfos sobre os quais eu li eram orgulhosos, de um jeito ou de outro. E isso vale tanto pros Noldor metidos quanto pros Silvestres esquentadinhos ('mais perigosos e menos sábios'... ). Ou seja: Danou-se. Em Verde e Amarelo. (Ou seria em Verde e Ouro?)


	9. Desgraça Pouca É Bobagem

**Capítulo Nove: Desgraça Pouca É Bobagem**

_'Embora me custe, embora não possa, embora rebente, embora morra.' _

_Santa Teresa de Ávila_

Eles cavalgaram da alvorada até muito depois do crepúsculo. Um longo e cansativo dia se entrelaçava tão intimamente com o próximo que Eámanë perdeu a noção do tempo, e de fato muitas vezes pensava que se perdera em um sonho, vivendo o mesmo dia várias vezes. O dia em que Erestor a rejeitara.

No quinto dia Hallatir permitiu que se acendesse uma fogueira, apenas o suficiente para assar algumas lebres-do-mato antes de ser apagado.

Foi o bastante. Eámanë não precisou do grito áspero de "De pé! De pé! Algo vêm em nossa direção!" de Morin para sabê-lo – ela estava descansando, e as vibrações de muitos pés pesados marchando no solo fez com que ela se pusesse de pé e ajeitasse o arco. Afinal chegara o momento de comparar técnicas em arco-e-flecha.

Ela estava apenas vagamente consciente dos outros Elfos fechando um círculo ao seu redor como que para protegê-la, enquanto os inimigos apareciam em seu campo de visão. Mas teve pouca oportunidade de sentir-se ultrajada com a superproteção deles, pois o grupo de goblins e orcs aproximava-se rapidamente, alguns no lombo de wargs. A Elleth mordeu os lábios com força ao perceber que as bestas eram maiores do que tinha imaginado, quase do tamanho de aranhas jovens, e rápidas também. Assim que entraram em seu alcance ela começou a atirar. Os wargs eram seu principal alvo. Suas mãos tremiam quando Eámanë mirava, mas as flechas não se perdiam na escuridão. Com um alvo assim tão grande, era difícil de errar.

"Goblins!" ela gritou, apesar de saber que os outros eram guerreiros experientes e não precisavam nem um pouco da opinião dela. "E há reforços chegando!"

Eámanë, inexperiente, usou todas as flechas na aljava antes que a primeira linha de goblins estivesse a cinqüenta passos dela. Os cavalos, ela percebeu, haviam fugido conforme foram treinados –ou alguém os ordenou que partissem? – pois não eram de nenhuma utilidade ali.

Hallatir e Morin estavam mostrando por que Erestor os havia chamado. Sombrio atirava rapidamente enquanto Morin usava duas facas longas nos goblins. O grupo dos goblins era desorganizado e pouco hábil, como tais criaturas freqüentemente são. Ainda assim, tinham a vantagem nos números, e os Elfos precisaram de um bom tempo para estabelecer um delicado equilíbrio.

Erestor ouviu o som inconfundível de uma flecha fincando-se no tronco apodrecido de uma árvore não muito longe de sua cabeça. Os goblins tinham um arqueiro. Sua espada estava presa na bainha. Ele não conseguia tirá-la, às vezes o frio tinha esse efeito. Ele deu um puxão e arrancou a espada em um feito de mais força bruta do que habilidade, e correu a toda velocidade contra o arqueiro.

A besta tinha algum juízo, ao menos, e tentou acertá-lo com sua última flecha antes de erguer uma adaga rudimentar de seu cinto. Erestor moveu a espada com toda a força e a jogou no meio do peito de seu oponente. Em um combate de verdade o guerreiro nunca mira no peito, mas além, para realmente enterrar a espada no adversário. O orc desviou o ataque com um movimento para cima da adaga, mas não conseguiu sucesso total. O impulso fez com que a adaga deslizasse pelo comprimento da espada, alem do punho e braço de Erestor, e atingir a junta do ombro com força. O Elfo grunhiu de dor e cambaleou. Aproveitando a oportunidade, o orc agarrou Erestou pelo pescoço e o puxou acima do solo. Hallatir, vendo Erestor em perigo, esperou por um tiro limpo e focou sua mira na besta que tentava estrangular o conselheiro enquanto Erestor tentava puxar a espada com o braço que anda se mexia. A flecha atingiu o pescoço do orc e ele caiu em espasmos aos pés de Erestor. Ao menos ele teria algum tempo.

Erestor decidiu, num capricho súbito, que havia uma cesta de jóias lá em Valfenda de que ele não precisava.

Ele rolou. A ferida do goblin não era fatal, mas era o suficiente para rendê-lo incapacitado. Erestor terminou sua agonia em um único golpe curto, e ele caiu e morreu.

"Obrigado, Hallatir", Erestor sussurrou, antes que uma outra besta raivosa viesse lutar com ele. O Conselheiro conseguiu dar uma olhadela na única Elfa Loira do grupo, preocupado que ela pudesse sentir-se forçada a atos impensados ou temerários para impressionar os guerreiros. Eámanë estava se comportando muito bem até então, mantendo pouca distância de Hallatir e não cortejando risos desnecessários. Normalmente, orcs não eram páreo para um grupo bem-armado, mas estes tinham estatura e eram muitos. Vários dentre eles usavam armaduras roubadas em espólio – e Erestor tomou cuidado especial para que os que exibiam armaduras de Valfenda tivessem um fim curto e doloroso. Apenas quando ele afundou a ponta da espada no peito do último orc que percebeu como estava cansado.

Havia carcaças por todo o lado no acampamento arruinado. Os Elfos precisavam partir a toda pressa antes que mais orcs aparecessem.

"Estão todos inteiros?" Morin perguntou, sem fôlego. Os outros fizeram que sim com as cabeças. "Temos que partir".

Eles estavam a pé agora, já que as montarias voltaram para casa, para a segurança de Imladris. Os Elfos rapidamente cataram as flechas que ainda prestavam, pegaram as bolsas que não se perderam com os cavalos e começaram a marcha forçada noite adentro. Não haviam andado mais que duas horas quando Hallatir ergueu as mãos ao ar, pedindo silêncio.

E então o grupo percebeu as leves vibrações outra vez. Eámanë nem ao menos se deu ao trabalho de reclamar enquanto jogava as mochilas ao chão e retomava a postura de tiro ao alvo.

Havia mais, muito mais orcs desta vez. Eámanë ouviu Hallatir murmurando algo sobre como os batedores poderiam ter tido oportunidade de alertar a presença élfica nas Montanhas e teve de suprimir um grito. Eles haviam lutado com os _batedores_?

Ela ficou sem flechas bem mais cedo desta vez, antes de poder fazer um estrago considerável no grupo de orcs, e desembainhou a espada com uma sensação de fascínio horrorizado. Ela não havia mentido para Erestor, sua técnica com a espada era excelente. Aquele embate era apenas uma amostra do que a vida dela seria daquele momento em diante. Ela resistiu a vontade de sair da formação e correr atrás dos orcs.

"Eámanë!" Ela ouviu Erestor instantes antes de um orc enorme atirá-la no chão e pular em cima dela. Seu cabelo desgrenhado e sujo caiu por sobre o rosto dela quando a criatura rosnou, um rosnado que cedo se transformou em um grito de dor quando a Elfa enterrou uma adaga escondida no seu coração negro. A luta continuou enquanto Eámanë esforçava-se para tirar o cadáver de cima de si. Se alguma outra besta a atacasse enquanto estava presa lá embaixo, ela teria dificuldades imensas em defender-se. O pânico ameaçava engoli-la inteira, mas Eámanë finalmente conseguiu desvencilhar-se e voltar para junto dos companheiros.

_Gira, finta, enfia, bloqueia, desvia, revida..._ Repetidas vezes Eámanë teve que corrigir a pegada na empunhadura, pois suas mãos suavam e era difícil segurar com firmeza. Ela agitou a espada e recuou, até que encostou-se em alguém, e girou veloz para cortar-lhe a cabeça fora. Mas era Morin, e ela já tinha passado da fase em que lhe tinha rancor. Então eles lutaram, um guardando as costas do outro, derrubando orc atrás de orc. Como a Vida era irônica, Eámanë pensou.

_Onze... doze, treze... quatorze...quinze..._ De algum modo Eámanë ficava mais calma quando concentrava uma parte de sua atenção em avaliar os resultados de seus esforços. Mas ela sabia que para cada orc que ela matava os guerreiros de Imladris tinham matado ao menos dois outros.

Ela lutou até que seus braços tivessem cãibras, lamentando que os guerreiros tivessem que depender de alguém que estava tão obviamente fora do nível deles. Uma vez Morin teve que tirá-la da mira de uma flecha de orc, e duas vezes ela quase tropeçou nele, quando os goblins atacavam com violência.

A luta continuava, mais violenta e difícil que a primeira, e Tilion estava alto no céu quando os Elfos finalmente conseguiram equilibrar as forças novamente. Eámanë estava começando a achar que eles até poderiam sobreviver à noite quando um vulto enorme veio do nada e a lançou longe dos outros.

Alguém gritou, um Elfo. Ela não conseguia identificar a voz, ou lembrar-se como algo tão grande e pesado a tinha surpreendido. Sua espada havia caído em algum lugar à direita e Eámanë ficou desarmada exceto pela adaga, que ela desembainhou com dificuldade. Mas quando Eámanë tinha a adaga em mãos e conseguiu se por de pé, trêmula e cambaleante, já estava tudo acabado. O último orc morreu com um suspiro engasgado. Eámanë inclinou-se para poder se apoiar na carcaça de um warg.

Ah. Deve ter sido isso a coisa enorme.

"Está ferida?" Erestor perguntou. Ele estava tão estranho, ela pensou.

"Eu..." ela passou a língua nos lábios, tentou sentir os membros cansados. Não havia sensação alguma, nem mesmo dor, apenas o grande vazio e a sonolência. "Não sei", sussurrou.

Erestor girou o corpo dela firmemente, para que pudesse examinar-lhe os olhos à luz das estrelas, e pequenas explosões de luz dançaram atrás de suas pálpebras. Ele examinou sua cabeça e pescoço com dedos leves e ágeis. Os dedos estavam encharcados de sangue quando os retirou de sob a cabeleira dourada. Eámanë franziu a sobrancelha, tentando lembrar se as mãos de Erestor estavam ensangüentadas antes.

"Eu preciso examinar-lhe", ele falou, suas mãos já percorrendo o corpo dela, alerta a qualquer gemido que pudesse sinalizar ferimento. Eámanë mal conseguia sentir o toque dos seus dedos.

"Que seja", ela murmurou, cambaleando de novo. "Cabeça 'tá pesada".

"Você bateu com ela em alguma coisa", ele esbravejou. Oh, bem, agora ela sabia porque tinha tanto sangue. A menos que o sangue fosse dele, ou de um outro Elfo. Talvez até de um orc. _Não, não, orcs tem sangue preto_. "Sua visão está escurecendo?"

"Nã," ela respondeu, aérea. "Mut'cho sono. Posho durmir?"

Erestor ficou ereto tão rapidamente que ela teve que se encostar inteiramente no warg pra não cair. "O que disse?"

"Dishe..." Ela não chegou a completar a frase, e despencou ao chão com um barulho surdo. Depois, quando conseguiu juntar forças suficientes para abrir os olhos novamente, Morin e Erestor discutindo à distância. Mas não conseguia discernir as palavras.

Morin balançou a cabeça, enfático. "Não há nada que possamos fazer por ele". O curador não olhou na direção do cadáver de Hallatir, mas apanhou as mochilas. "Quer voltemos a Imladris ou continuemos nossa jornada deve ser discutido com a luz do sol. Agora o que precisamos é de um lugar seguro onde os goblins não me atrapalhem. Então poderei atender a dama e dizer-te algo sobre a condição dela".

"Ela precisa de ajuda agora", Erestor argumentou. "Certamente não é prudente deixá-la inconsciente quando ela sofreu um ferimento na cabeça?"

"Se demorarmo-nos, arriscamo-nos a encontrar um terceiro grupo a nos atacar. Agora há apenas dois de nós que podem erguer uma espada, Mestre Erestor".

Erestor concordou, relutante. Ele não gostava da situação, mas Morin estava certo. O Conselheiro distanciou-se para abrir uma cova rasa e estreita para Hallatir, separado dos goblins e wargs. Quando terminou viu que Morin tinha pegado Eámanë em seus braços e estava esperando-o.

"Siga-me", Erestor disse em um sussurro estrangulado, e partiu em carreira desesperada. Galhos os espetavam às vezes e rasgavam suas roupas. O terreno se tornou mais e mais pedregoso e irregular enquanto eles saíam das trilhas fáceis e se aventuravam pelos caminhos mais selvagens dos Ermos do Azevim. Quando suas pernas não mais obedeciam, Erestor ordenou que parassem e se abrigassem embaixo de uma caverna rasa. Sobre eles, os picos das montanhas Sombrias não permitiam a visão das estrelas-guia, e o vento frio que de lá descia era inflexível. Mas as rochas proviam algum abrigo, ao menos. Ele colou os ouvidos no chão, mas não podia sentir nada além das batidas desordenadas de seu próprio coração. Erestor pensou que tivesse ouvido os cascos de cavalos correndo velozmente por sobre a terra, mas logo o sutil som sumiu, e não havia trilhas de pegadas que seus olhos aguçados percebessem.

Ele ergueu-se e encarou o que restava da comitiva. Morin já estava a examinar Eámanë, sem se importar com o feio corte e seu próprio braço. Erestor, alarmado, tirou um pequeno frasco de sua própria mochila. Não seria nada bom se Morin adoecesse com um ferimento envenenado. Ele sentou-se ao lado do curador e olhou o corte de perto.

"Pode movê-lo?" Erestor perguntou, preocupado que Morin estivesse ferido seriamente.

"Sim, mas não muito", ele respondeu. "Dói se mexo demais".

"Provavelmente, terá um belo hematoma".Erestor amaldiçoou-se por não ter visto o ferimento antes, para que pudesse ter carregado Eámanë em seus braços e Morin as mochilas, enquanto corriam pelas montanhas. "Mantenha-o sob as ataduras e sarará". Ele ergueu-se e deu uma tapinha leve no ombro de Morin.

"Você está me atrapalhando", Morin falou, ainda concentrado na Elfa. "Preciso de luz e espaço para trabalhar".

Erestor novamente ralhou consigo mesmo, mentalmente. "Posso lhe dar espaço, mas não ouso prover mais luz".

"Passa-me o concentrado de casca de salgueiro e o bálsamo limpador".

"É sério?"

"Acho que não, mas saberemos com certeza quando ela acordar. Obrigado". Morin pegou os frascos. "Descansa. Eu despertar-te-ei se algo acontecer".

Erestor pensou em fazer ao menos um protesto por forma, mas na verdade estava exausto. Ele havia visto mais ação em uma noite que em todo o século passado, e de qualquer forma Morin ficaria acordado para cuidar de Eámanë. Seria melhor se ao menos um deles estivesse descansado caso houvesse problemas.

Ele afastou-se um pouco e deitou-se na capa de viagem desdobrada. Erestor bebeu do cantil, e só então checou a si mesmo, procurando algum corte ou dor leve que indicasse ferimentos. Ele não tinha nenhuma, exceto alguns hematomas onde orc o havia atingido. Nenhum ferimento físico, ao menos. Mas agora que o sangue esfriava em suas veias Erestor podia permitir-se lamentar por Hallatir, embora não o conhecesse profundamente. Uma morte inútil, um desperdício deplorável. Erestor lutou contra lagrimas vãs, e perguntou-s se ele poderia realmente descansar. Havia um limite para o abuso físico e mental que ele suportava, e em pouco tempo Erestor adormeceu profundamente. Não houve sonho algum, e ele estava feliz por isso. Talvez sua mente estivesse cansada demais para produzir um.

Eámanë acordou sentindo-se tão nauseada que ela queria vomitar, mas não tinha energia para virar-se. Seus braços doíam muito – ela tinha uma cãibra persistente e violenta no braço do arco, um corte que ardia horrivelmente no torso e todos os músculos doloridos. Uma mão gentil limpou-lhe a fronte suada. "Como te sentes?"

"Até aqui, tudo bem", ela sussurrou, corajosa e grata pelas cordas vocais estarem funcionando perfeitamente. "Conseguimos sobreviver".

A voz de Morin tremia bem de leve quando ele falou de novo. "Estou feliz por estares bem". Ele fez com que ela bebesse uma substância vil além de qualquer descrição, e logo ela descansava novamente. Eámanë deixou-se mimar, e até fingiu que adormecia para que o curador pudesse descansar também. Quando Morin finalmente sucumbiu, ela abandonou a farsa, enrolou-se na manta e engatinhou até a entrada da gruta, lutando contra a náusea, para observar o ambiente.

O sol da manhã banhava o sopé coberto de neve das montanhas com um manto dourado.

Erestor acordou com o sol em seu rosto, tendo dormido por toda a noite como uma pedra. Ainda estava frio, mas Arien já aquecia o ar. Ele bebeu um pouco de água e olhou para o acampamento. Tudo em seu devido lugar. Ele virou-se para a entrada da caverna, e bem perto da saída estava uma figura de cabelos dourados montando guarda sozinha, enquanto Morin, exausto, finalmente conseguia seu sono muito merecido.

Já era hora de tirar alguns assuntos a limpo. Notando que a Elfa Silvestre não o havia percebido ainda, Erestor aproximou-se, até que ele estava próximo o bastante para estender as mãos e acariciar as mechas esvoaçantes. A expressão dela era guardada, impassível, embora sem dúvida Eámanë já soubesse de sua presença. Se Morin estava dormindo, ela já estava fora de perigo.

"Eámanë?"

Ela quase pulou quando o ouvir chamar seu nome, pois estava com tanto sono... Com um grande esforço de vontade ela resistiu a puxar a adaga, e virou-se para encará-lo.

E decidiu então que não estava pronta ainda para ficar frente a frente com Erestor. Não quando se sentia tão vulnerável, tão assustada e cansada.

"Hallatir está reconhecendo terreno?"

"Não," Erestor respondeu. Eámanë fechou os olhos, uma única lágrima deslizando sobre sua face. Ele observou aquela gota com uma atenção quase fascinada. "Ele não... ele se foi."

Ela suspirou, baixou a cabeça. Eámanë não queria olhar nos olhos de Erestor, ainda não. Não até que construísse um grosso escudo e pudesse agir com a indiferença e distância que seu orgulho exigia, e manter as emoções longe de seus olhos.

"Não lamente por aqueles cuja hora chegou", ele disse, gaguejando levemente. Maldição, ele achava que tinha adquirido o controle total das palavras. "Ele era um Elfo honorável, e morreu de forma honrosa".

Eámanë soltou uma risada desdenhosa. Ela estava muito pouco impressionada com o discurso.

"Não tive chance de conversar com Morin sobre sua condição... a cabeça ainda dói?"

Eámanë pensou em numeras respostas possíveis àquela questão.Os músculos doíam, lembrando-lhe que ela estava viva ainda. O zumbido em seus ouvidos era apenas um efeito colateral da concussão. Mas o peso enorme em seu peito tinha uma causa toda especial.

"Acho que está mais pesada que dolorida. Tive alguns arranhões sem importância; talvez haja um corte ou dois perdidos por aí. Mas não os sinto, então não podem ser sérios. É um bom sinal, não?"

"Sim, de fato", ele respondeu. "Um bom sinal, sim".

Ela encarou os olhos cinzentos de Erestor por apenas um instante e achou-os tão guardados e cautelosos quanto os seus. Eámanë tornou a virar-se na direção do planalto. Já estava acontecendo, o abismo entre eles crescendo. Não haveria mais conversas e provocações, olhares carregados de intenções silenciosas e brincadeiras comuns.

Talvez fosse melhor assim.Eámanë tendia a esquecer sua posição, e ela sabia disso. Eáspenna, Eá das nuvens, era como seu irmão a chamava. Erestor remexeu-se, procurando uma posição confortável para sentar na rocha dura. Ela ouviu um gemido abafado.

"Está ferido?"

Erestor era um Mestre da Sabedoria, não era? Para onde tinham ido todas as palavras doces da poesia ou as firmes de cartas enérgicas, agora que precisava tanto delas? Ele respondeu à pergunta calmamente, porque não conseguia lidar com a tensão velada entre eles.

"Alguns hematomas, onde aquele grandalhão me bateu. Tive sorte de Hallatir estar olhando por mim, de fato – não tenho talento para a arte da guerra".

Eámanë forçou-se a estudar Erestor dos pés à cabeça, detestando o ar de frescor confortável que ele possuía, que tão fortemente contrastava com o pobre estado dela.

"Eu estava sem flechas quando você caiu. Foi bom termos um outro arqueiro entre nós. E não se preocupe sobre ser um guerreiro, pois provou que sabe sê-lo quando é necessário".

Erestor deu um sorriso tímido. "Farei o possível para manter-me vivo", ele disse. "Nós ainda temos muitos perigos pela frente... a aparição deste grupo de orcs não é um bom sinal. Espera-se que tenham nos atacado por acaso, e que não haja uma fortaleza orc nessas terras..." ele estreitou os olhos para melhor ver o Passo do Chifre vermelho, ao longe. "Estamos perto do Chifre Vermelho. Esta estrada é perigosa".

"De fato", Eámanë concordou, tremendo apesar do ar estar fresco ao invés de gelado. "Ela o é. E também perdemos os cavalos, meu senhor. Qualquer estrada agora será difícil de seguir a pé".

Erestor encarou-a. "Então teremos de marchar bem rápido".

A resposta soou ríspida, mais dura do que ele intencionava, mas de fato Erestor tinha suas dúvidas. Ele, um Mestre de Sabedoria, derrotado por logísticas. Ele se calou, irritado. O seu comportamento não deixava dúvidas, até mesmo Erestor estava cansado e irritável, mesmo que tentasse escondê-lo.

"Como queira, meu senhor", ela respondeu fria, e ergueu-se para ir acordar Morin. Eles já haviam demorado muito, e a jornada tinha que continuar. Eámanë não queria ficar mais nem um minuto naquele lado das Montanhas Sombrias.

Erestor decidiu que Sindarin era uma linguagem por demais limitada para todas as imprecações que lhe eram devidas. Que as divisões do grupo se danassem, ele sentia uma afeição genuína pela Elfa, e ao contrário do ideal Noldor do Guerreiro Inflexível, remoía-se porque sabia que a tinha magoado.

"Não o perturbe ainda", ele ordenou. "Ele está tão cansado quanto nós, e teve menos descanso. Esperaremos até que ele esteja bem o bastante para seguir viagem".

"Achei que você ordenaria que retornássemos".

"Este caminho está fechado para nós. Ademais, Elfos não desistem assim, tão facilmente. Há mais poderes em ação neste mundo que o mal, e eu sinto que é importante que continuemos".

Eámanë piscou, surpresa. "Sendo assim, você talvez queira descansar mais um pouco também. Eu manterei a vigília, desta vez, pois não consigo andar pelo Caminho dos Sonhos esta manhã".

Avisá-la que ela não tinha condições de manter guarda, e que todos os exércitos de Dol Guldur provavelmente estariam a menos de vinte metros antes que ela os percebesse, seria cruel demais. Então Erestor apenas enroscou-se na capa e disse, "E nem eu. O que me diz de tomarmos o café da manhã? Acho que tenho algumas frutas e queijo ainda para acompanhar o pão".

Sem mais palavras Eámanë remexeu em sua própria mochila e passou-lhe um pão, tomando outro para si, enquanto Erestor cortava o queijo em fatias. E sem palavras eles montaram guarda, velando os sonhos conturbados do curador.

**

* * *

N. A. :**

**1- Wargs - aparentados** com os lobos, wargs eram bestas enormes, inteligentes e que podiam falar, associados aos poderes do mal. Em SdA eram chamados os 'lobos de Isengard' (A Torre de Saruman). A Comitiva chega a encontrar alguns deles entre Caradhras e Moria, no livro.

**2- Arien e _Tilion_ - **Antes de os Homens Mortais acordarem, Yavanna, uma dos Altíssimos, (ou Exaltados, os Oito mais poderosos entre os Valar) e responsável pela vegetação em geral criou duas Árvores, Laurelin a Dourada e Telperin a Prateada. Laurelin florescia por doze horas, iluminando o mundo inteiro com sua copa radiante, e depois se fechava; e então Telperin fazia o mesmo, mas sua luz era mais suave. Quando Melkor roubou as Silmarilli de Fëanor, ele levou consigo a Aranha Ungoliant (As aranhas da Floresta das Trevas são descendentes suas, embora menos poderosas), que sugou a luz e a seiva das árvores até que mirraram. Quando a confusão se acalmou, os Valar pediram a Fëanor as jóias para iluminar o Mundo no lugar das árvores e ele negou-se, não sabendo que elas tinham sido roubadas por Melkor. Niennor, outra dos Altíssimos cuja função principal é lamentar os nossos inúmeros erros e ensinar a piedade e a temperança, chorou por sobre as árvores e de cada uma delas nasceu um Último Fruto, que foi posto em carruagens e elevado ao mais alto dos céus para iluminar o mundo: o Sol é o fruto de Laurelin guiado por Arien; e a Lua, fruto de Telperin guiado por Tilion. Portanto também se diz que Arien era o Sol, e Tilion a Lua. Curioso, não? Tolkien faz do Sol uma entidade feminina e da Lua uma entidade masculina. E as fases da Lua são o pobrezinho do Tilion sempre correndo atrás da Arien no céu... Ai, ai. O amor é lindo.

Ah, logo depois do Sol ser criado os Homens acordaram, não se sabe bem onde, mas acredita-se que em algum lugar no extremo Leste.

**3- Concentrado de casca de salgueiro -** a boa e velha _aspirina._ É sério, caramba, não estou zoando não. Chá de casca de salgueiro era um remédio antigo para a dor e febre das infecções.

_É, amiguinhos, fic também é cultura!_

O bálsamo limpador era algum derivado de álcool. Lembra-se, há alguns anos atrás teve um cara que passou mal no avião, e um passageiro que era médico fez traqueotomia nele com um canivete, uma caneta, e um monte de garrafinha de conhaque? Quanto mais alto o teor alcoólico, melhor... Talvez uma versão do Miruvor, ou mesmo o próprio... :P

**4- Eáspenna - literalmente**, Eá-das-nuvens, ou Eá-nas-nuvens. O fofo do maninho a chama de cabeça-de-vento. Irmãos... :P. _Nandorin_. Embora, por alguma razão provavelmente relacionada ao Rpg, o nome Eámanë é quase-Quenya. Eu vou apelar pra uma 'adaptação' silvestre, digamos assim, da sonoridade. Significa 'de bom caráter, íntegro'. O nome do Erestor deve ser alguma adaptação ou então não significa P.N., porque até hoje eu estou catando e não acho... Mais tarde eu faço uma lista de personagens e o significados dos nomes, só de zoação, e posto em um N.A.

**5- Caminho dos Sonhos **– Sono. Há também o jeito élfico de descansar enquanto ainda está meio acordado. Legolas comenta no primeiro livro que ele não precisa dormir; os Elfos podiam descansar a mente enquanto o corpo ainda está alerta e funcionando. No caso, correndo atrás dos uruk hai, ou qualquer outra coisa. Eles ficam meio que 'entre os mundos', meio acordados. Algum descanso deve ser necessário, porém, senão Tolkien não teria sentido necessidade de dizer que Elfos dormem de olhos abertos. Além do mais, é difícil fazer uma boa cena de heroísmo e sacrifício se o herói não cansa nunca. Se você cansa, você precisa descansar. Se precisa descansar...

_No meu entender,_ o Sonhar Acordado é um paliativo – ajuda, mas não resolve. É útil quando você precisa correr um monte de quilômetros, sem dúvida, mas chegará a hora em que você precisa parar e dormir. Mas isso é uma opinião pessoal, e eu posso estar errada.


	10. O Passo do Chifre Vermelho

**Capítulo Dez: O Passo do Chifre Vermelho**

_"A alegria está na luta, na tentativa, no sofrimento envolvido. Não na vitória propriamente dita." Mahatma Gandhi_

Eámanë ajoelhou-se no chão coberto de neve fofa. O inverno estava sobre eles, e era particularmente rigoroso em terras altas. Ela estava cansada demais, preocupada demais, triste demais. Eámanë teve a impressão de ter cansaço líquido correndo em suas veias ao invés de sangue quente. Embora o caminho ficasse mais difícil à medida que viajavam, Erestor e Morin não admitiram nenhuma parada, e o frio impiedoso tornou seus braços dormentes e pesados.

No topo da Montanha as pedras e árvores tinham cedido lugar completamente para a neve. Não haveria abrigo algum à noite, lugar algum onde se esconder. Erestor ficou nervoso. Três vezes havia checado se a espada estava solta na bainha, e pulava com qualquer som, como se esperasse uma nova batalha a qualquer momento. Ele tomou um gole de Miruvor para acalmar os nervos, e depois passou a garrafa para os outros.

Eámanë caminhou mais um pouco, até recostar-se na parede nua da montanha, um pouco adiante dos Ellyn. Manter a ilusão era uma tarefa onerosa, e a força dela esvaía-se. Ela não queria que eles a vissem tão fraca, ainda. Tolice, sem dúvida, enganar seus companheiros para que pensassem que ela não estava exausta, mas ainda assim seu orgulho – o que sobrara dele – não a deixava outra escolha. Então era prudente manter uma certa distância, e permitir que o ar gelado da noite oferecesse o único consolo que chegaria até ela. O Caminho dos Sonhos não lhe trazia paz alguma, e a realidade era inóspita demais.

A Elleth suspirou e refez as tranças, cuidadosamente prendendo todos os fios dourados e rebeldes. O dia tinha voado em um borrão de agonia e pressa. Por sorte Morin havia insistido em tirar algumas horas para descansar, temendo que ela tivesse um colapso (Eu me sinto perfeitamente bem, ela tinha dito, mas ele não admitiu discussões). Uma canção escapou-lhe os lábios quase sem querer, um som doce de oração e benção.

Eámanë cantou o Mar. Ela nunca vira o Oceano antes, é claro; Elfos Silvestres tinham um desejo adormecido pelo Mar que era muito perigoso de acordar. Mas não era as Terras Imortais que a atraíam, e sim o cessar de toda a dor e angústia.

Um início nada auspicioso para alguém que almejava entrar para o serviço armado e destruir Dol Guldur.

Ela estava apenas levemente consciente de que Erestor aproximava-se enquanto Morin ficava o mais confortável possível na neve. A pausa seria breve, apenas o suficiente para dar algum alívio aos músculos cansados, mas ainda era prudente manter vigília. O grupo fora atacado duas vezes, e o local atual provia menos camuflagem que o anterior. _Ah, Valar, por tudo o que há de sagrado não me permitam montar guarda de novo, não com ele!_ Mas era um mal necessário, Eámanë sabia. Eles ainda estavam vulneráveis demais, mais do que nunca antes daquela missão maldita. Não havia mais rochas, nenhuma sombra que os protegesse de olhos curiosos. Suas chances eram ver os inimigos antes de serem vistos. Então Eámanë ergueu-se com dificuldade e esperou o inevitável.

"Não guardará a vigia esta noite", Erestor disse, e tocou-lhe os ombros levemente. "Parece exausta".

"E sinto-me assim também", ela confessou baixinho. "Mas tem certeza? O Planalto é extenso, e outro par de olhos poderia vir a calhar".

Maldita etiqueta! Mas a verdade era a verdade, e a necessidade de sobreviver continuava tão forte nela como sempre fora. Eámanë checou os cabelos com os dedos, refazendo o final da trança que se soltava, e conferiu se as lâminas estavam a postos nas bainhas. Estavam. Ela havia perdido algumas flechas, mas este era um assunto de pouca importância no Grande Esquema das Coisas.

Outros vinte guerreiros élficos viriam a calhar, Erestor pensou, mas não o disse.

"Prefiro que descanse um pouco", ele respondeu. "Os edain acham que nós Eldar agüentamos tudo, mas descanso ocasional é necessário em uma jornada como esta."

"Se é o que pensa, Erestor, eu vou dormir um pouco".

"Bom. Eu a chamarei quando chegar a hora". Ele sorriu, observando o rosto delicado da donzela, sua pele pálida refletindo a luz fria das estrelas. Ainda que suja e desgrenhada por tantos dias de marcha forçada, ela ainda brilhava como um cristal claro na escuridão dos Ermos selvagens. Erestor suspirou baixinho. "Lamento ter atrasado seu repouso". O vulto de uma memória prazerosa cruzou-lhe a mente, e ele sorriu. "Ao menos não precisamos fazer chá para ninguém".

"Pelas estrelas!" Eámanë caiu na gargalhada. "Ficarei feliz se nunca mais vir chá na minha frente! Vocês Nobres e Poderosos bebem chá demais. Se passarmos pelas vilas dos homens da floresta, eu lhe mostrarei como se faz em Rhovannion". Seus olhos brilhavam com malícia. "Vejamos como você agüenta aguardente".

De repente, as perspectivas ficaram mais otimistas, pois Erestor percebeu que Eámanë não estava tão chateada assim com ele. "_Aguardente_?" Ele perguntou, com uma certa apreensão. O nome apenas já era o suficiente para deixá-lo apreensivo. "É isto que dá a vocês da Floresta das Trevas sua coragem lendária?"

"Pfff", Eámanë respondeu –um barulho deselegante, mas a expressão no rosto dele era impagável. "Lendária coragem..." ela murmurou com veneno na voz. "Não há outra opção: Taur-e-Ndaedelos está sitiada, meu senhor, não se engane. Se não nos defendermos com armas em punho, o Palácio do Rei estará perdido".

Ela sentou-se contra a montanha, jogou os cabelos para trás com uma expressão de petulância fingida e afirmou, imitando Glorfindel. "_Só uma coisinha para esquentar o coração, criança_".

Erestor soltou sua primeira gargalhada verdadeira desde a partida de Rivendell. "Mas também, nós Noldor não ficamos atrás, com nosso Miruvor..." ele disse. "Talvez não devêssemos falar disso longe das Casadelfos, ou os nossos amigos Seguidores terão uma imagem errada de nosso povo... eu já ouvi todo tipo de contos estranhos sobre nossos costumes de pessoas com uma suposta excelente educação em tradição".

"Já ouviu falar do mito da abdução? Era um dos meus favoritos quando eu era uma Elfinha", Eámanë deslanchou a falar, sua fatiga temporariamente esquecida. "Diz-se que os guardas da floresta –ah, eu não sei se com vocês é igual – tomariam para si qualquer donzela bonita que entrasse na floresta desacompanhada. Eu fico me perguntando se os Filhos do Sol acham mesmo que somos tão lascivos quanto eles. Eu até encontrei algumas famílias em Esgaroth que juraram por suas casas que sua linhagem assim começou. Muito perturbador, ainda mais quando estávamos negociando com eles".

"É de surpreender qualquer um", Erestor concordou. "Acho que nós os assustamos um pouco, para ser honesto. Havia uma vila perto de Ost-in-Edhil, quando eu era menino. Eles tinham um circulo de pedras gigantes ao redor das casas, para protegerem-se de nossa mágica élfica".

A cabeça de Eámanë girou tão rápido que ela ouviu seu pescoço estalando. Ela ficou olhando para Erestor, pasma. "Proteger da nossa mágica? Eles achavam que precisavam proteger-se de nós? Ah, mas essa é demais!"

Os músculos do pescoço dela protestaram mais uma vez; ela tinha que olhar para cima já que Erestor ainda estava de pé, e embora o céu estrelado fosse uma vista adorável, Eámanë já estava a ponto de se tornar a primeira Elfa com torcicolo da história da Terra-média. Ela estava observando a paisagem e percebeu que se preocupar com a guarda era inútil, pois eles eram Elfos, estavam no alto de uma montanha e, portanto, veriam qualquer coisa que se aproximasse. Pensando nisso, ela deu uma bronca em Erestor. "Ah, por favor, sente-se! Você está fazendo minha cabeça doer de tanto olhar pra cima!"

"Ah... perdoe-me", ele disse, e deixou-se cair ao lado dela na neve. Ele pensou em manter a guarda também, mas esta era a primeira conversa à vontade que tinham desde o beijo. "Eu queria falar com você antes… eu pretendo interrogá-la extensamente sobre os costumes da Floresta das Trevas. Para o meu livro, é claro".

Eámanë permitiu-se um sorrisinho matreiro e cínico, e ergueu as sobrancelhas. "E isto não tem nada a ver com o fato de você querer a maior quantidade de informações possível antes de entrar nos domínios de Thranduil?"

Erestor deu de ombros, como quem diz ah-que-é-isso. "Isso não seria nada mal."

"Ah, sim, o seu livro. Eu acho que será uma leitura bastante interessante, se chegar a completá-lo algum dia. Mas eu lhe pedirei isso em troca das minhas informações; embora pudesse conseguí-la de qualquer um, eu nem mesmo pertenço à nata da corte. Escreva em Sindarin, por favor. Quenya não é fácil de decifrar quando não se é familiar, ainda mais para nós Silvestres que não temos o costume de estudá-lo".

"Eu sempre pretendi escrever em Sindarin. Apesar das histórias que correm por aí, a maioria dos elfos de Rivendell usam Quenya apenas como uma linguagem cerimonial, ou no estudo da tradição. Além do que, Sindarin é minha língua materna", ele explicou, com um sorriso. Era o sorriso que ele usava geralmente quando estava tentando provar que era um Elfo comum.

"Fala sério? Por qualquer razão, sempre achei que os Noldor falariam Quenya entre si. Acho que é esse ar de enterrado-em-pergaminhos que vocês têm".

Erestor ergueu a sobrancelha. Eámanë tinha uma maneira de falar tão peculiar, que embora estivesse ao seu lado por quase duzentos anos às vezes ele se assombrava. "Enterrado em pergaminhos? É a impressão que eu passo?" Ele sorriu, automaticamente passando os olhos pelas terras em redor. "Na verdade, eu sempre tive vontade de aprender Nandorin. Quenya foi a língua de Valinor: é muito bonita, de fato, mas não mais reflete os Noldor. A sua linguagem está conectada com a Terra-média, e em toda palavra se ouve as correntes cristalinas, a brisa nas folhas." Ele molhou os lábios, e continuou. "Não creio que poderia me ensinar algumas frases?"

"_Al en assith", _ela respondeu. "Como queira. Mas não acha, quando tivermos ido a Valinor, que esta linguagem da Terra-média vai ficar na lembrança e a mais antiga retornará?"

"Não sei", Erestor respondeu. "Talvez, mas para os Noldor, eu não creio que Quenya jamais se tornará a língua principal novamente. Muitas coisas ocorreram".

Eámanë sentiu vontade de chorar, ainda que não soubesse bem o motivo. Erestor pigarreou, ainda com os olhos fixos na paisagem, enquanto ela estreitava a capa contra si. Eámanë decidiu que precisava praticar mais a técnica de dormir no chão.

"Se você quiser, eu gostaria muito de saber mais sobre sua terra natal".

Eámanë estava quase entrando no reino dos sonhos quando ele falou, e não voltou completamente à realidade. "Eu contei-lhe do Palácio do Rei. Mas a maior parte do nosso povo vive em casas perto dele. Minha família vivia como guardiões da floresta, fazendeiros das fronteiras, a sete dias da cidade principal, até meu pai entrar para o serviço armado. Fomos forçados a mudar-nos para o Norte algumas vezes, o suficiente para aprendermos a fazer as malas bem rápido e nunca achar que o teto sobre nossas cabeças é algo garantido. Ada resistiu o quanto pôde, mas chegou o dia em que o Rei ordenou que seu povo abandonasse os vilarejos e viessem para perto do quartel da Guarda." Eámanë balançou a cabeça, tentando desfazer as memórias doloridas que surgiam. Não era hora de lembrar. Ela moveu-se dentro da capa grossa, tentando achar algum conforto no chão molhado de neve derretida, e continuou a sua história.

"Carvalho e freixo, pinheiro e tília, castanheiro e salgueiro. Todos eles crescem selvagens onde vivemos, até serem quase da altura das antigas Torres de Vigia. Os antigos dizem que houve um tempo em que se podia cruzar a floresta a pé, caminhando por semanas sem jamais encontrar nada mais sério que um grupo de goblins fugido das montanhas. Agora não se pode afastar-se do Palácio do Rei três dias de viagem sem encontrar Aranhas e orcs, olog hai e trolls. Mas sempre a floresta resiste à escuridão, Erestor. Ainda que engolfada em sombras, ela ainda nos enche de vida e esperança. Da floresta em que vivemos é que tiramos o exemplo que devemos seguir, e é por nossa terra que somos moldados".

"A Floresta Negra tem um certo quê de... eu não consigo explicar; não tenho tanta habilidade assim com línguas e jogos de palavras. Mas há algo lá que cativa o coração, apesar de todos os problemas. Ela é assustadora, se não tratá-la com o respeito que lhe cabe – Mas não é assim com todos os lugares da Terra-média? Às vezes eu penso que talvez a Floresta das Trevas seja como o Mar. Você tem que respeitar. Acho que posso dizer com segurança que são ambos imprevisíveis, temperamentais, e fascinantes". Ela o presenteou com um sorriso cansado. "Eu avisei-lhe muitas vezes, eu falo demais."

"Bem, eu perguntei não é mesmo?" Erestor respondeu, sorrindo também. "Você conseguiu me deixar feliz em estar indo visitar sua terra e ver com meus próprios olhos. Estranho, não é, que eu tenha vivido na Terra-média por mais de quatro mil anos mortais e, no entanto, nunca explorei muito dela."

Eles ficaram quietos depois disso, cada qual perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. Eámanë estava obviamente feliz em descansar, e sem demora caiu num sono profundo.

Mas Erestor ficou acordado noite adentro, pensando em uma vasta floresta com copas altas verde-escuras que se confundiam com as escuras ondas do mar, e através dos dois ele via brevemente mechas de cabelos dourados ao vento.

Foi Morin que os acordou, um pouco antes da aurora. Eámanë amaldiçoou o fato que eles estavam atravessando o Passo no meio do inverno, o Chifre Vermelho tinha sido muito mais piedoso em fins de primavera. Agora tudo o que se via era a infindável trilha sinuosa, traiçoeira, e a neve que não parava de cair. Eles precisavam chegar ao outro lado, achar a Velha Estrada da Floresta e alcançar os salões de Thranduil em segurança. Então os Elfos mantiveram o ritmo rápido, e não descansaram mais até que chegaram no lado oriental das Montanhas Sombrias no dia seguinte.

Os Elfos se mantiveram imóveis por algum tempo, absorvendo a beleza da floresta diante deles. No longínquo Sul, a Floresta Dourada com suas árvores altíssimas de mallyrn, para o Leste e o Norte, árvores de um verde escuro, antiqüíssimas, tão grandes e próximas que a luz do sol quase não tocava o chão. Mas entre elas havia uma grande área enegrecida, onde as árvores mirravam e a própria luz do dia não visitava. Dol Guldur.

"Lar, doce lar," Eámanë disse simplesmente, e começou a andar rumo à direção nordeste. "Iremos para a vila dos homens da Floresta e de lá para a Velha Estrada da Floresta". Ela virou-se para encarar os Ellyn, que ainda estavam parados no fim da trilha. "Devemos manter-nos na Estrada. Achemos os mortais rapidamente, e mantenham-se alertas! Ainda há goblins por perto, e daqui em diante estamos fadados a encontrar trolls, olog hai, orcs e aranhas gigantes".

"O que eu não entendo," disse Morin, bastante sério, reposicionando as mochilas nos ombros largos, "é porque ela está tão feliz em vir para um local com tais moradores."

Erestor deu de ombros, e começou a caminhar.

**

* * *

N.A.: Ensaio! (eu tenho que parar de fazer isso…)**

**1-****Passo do Chifre Vermelho** – também conhecido como Passagem de Caradhras. Se você ao menos viu o filme, sabe porque Eámanë não gostou de atravessá-lo no inverno: junte Montanha alta pra dedéu, com um Temperamento Difícil, e rigor do inverno europeu (Terra-média seria, teoricamente, uma Europa medieval perdida no tempo e na memória, etc, etc.).

**2-****Desejo pelo Mar / Saudade do Mar**– não estava no filme, então se você não encarou os tijolinhos dos livros SdA provavelmente ficou voando na batatinha frita.

O Retorno do Rei, Apêndice F, As línguas e os povos da Terceira Era: '_Nos corações dos Exilados Noldor o anseio pelo Mar era uma inquietação que jamais podia ser acalmada; no coração dos elfos-cinzentos ele dormitava, mas uma vez despertado não se podia apaziguar'_. Todos os Elfos têm ou terão um desejo enorme de cruzar o mar em direção a Valinor, muito provavelmente porque no início dos Tempos Melkor o Primeiro Vilão Superpoderoso, de quem Sauron lambia as botas, fez um balacubaco fortíssimo e como resultado a sua maldade espalhou-se pela Terra-média. Deixa-me explicar direitinho que é pra você não ficar mais confusa ainda: **Melkor usou Magia Negra pra Poluir o Continente**. Sacou? Ótimo.

Agora veja só, antes disso teve a **_maldição dos Noldor_**, que teria mais ou menos o mesmo efeito.Os Elfos Noldor ao longo dos séculos se cansariam da vida deste lado do mar por causa de uma maldição muito braba mesmo que os Valar lançaram neles, por causa da rebelião de Fëanor O Maior Pirra Mimado de Todos os Tempos (ficou magoadinho porque papai casou de novo, foi uma _Peste_ com os meio-irmãos e tão paranóico, vingativo e venenoso que usou seu ultra mega hiper carisma pra levar quase todo o clã Noldor a se revoltarem contra os Valar e abandonar Valinor pra fazer um reino só deles na Terra-média e fazer guerra contra Melkor). Fëanor deu a porra louca e matou uns Teleri muito gente fina de Alqualondë, só porque os Teleri não queriam emprestar os navios deles pros Noldor. Esse foi o Primeiro Fratricídio, houve uns quatro ou cinco se não me engano, e sempre de Fëanor e seus filhos (que eu chamo de Os Sete Magníficos, he he!) contra quem quer que estivesse possuindo as Jóias perfeitas Silmarilli (vide N.A. cap. Cinco, _a balada de Lúthien e Beren_), feitas por e roubadas de Fëanor. Aliás, o nome é _Fëanáro_, abreviado pra Fëanor. :P

O restante dos clãs élficos se deu mal porque, como eu já disse, em algum ponto dessa história Melkor lançou o balacubaco dele lá na TM, e a malícia do Vilão eventualmente cansa os Elfos. Mas – ta-dá! Em Valinor a terra ainda é purinha, purinha; e não apenas tudo é perfeito e abençoado como lá eles podem receber cura para todos os males de suas almas cansadas e doridas. Ai, ai... **_Então, resumo da ópera_**: Elfos de todos os sabores, digo, casas, anseiam em ir para Valinor, e isso significa cruzar o Mar. Além do que, diz-se que ainda se ouve o Eco da grande Canção que criou o Universo, cantada pelos Poderes (Valar, anjos) e Eru Ilúvatar (Deus) no Mar. O som meio que hipnotiza os Elfos...

(E agora você já sabe porque a gente fica segurando as conchinhas no ouvido...)

**3- Terras Imortais** – Outro nome pra Valinor (Literalmente, Terra dos Valar) . Também Terras Abençoadas.

**4- Edain**– plural de _Adan_, significa Homem Mortal (raça). Saca _Dun-edain, homens do Oeste. Dún-adan, O Homem do Oeste_ (Chefe dos Guardiões)? Provavelmente Sindarin, já que o nome Quenya é _Atan_, e do Quenya pro Sindarin o _t_ no meio da palavra geralmente vira _d_. Vide _Atar/Adar_ pai, papai. _Ada _é um termo mais carinhoso, beirando o infantil: painho, paizinho.

**5- Aguardente:** literalmente água-ardente (uma palavra brasileira que teve um processo de nomeaçãobem élfico:). Não creio que a Terra-média tenha cana-de-açúcar para fazer aguardente, mas eles deviam ter açúcar de beterraba ou se virar com mel mesmo para fazer seus doces... no mais, se faz bebida de tudo: cana-de-açúcar, malte, cevada, uva, arroz... talvez a aguardente de que a Eámanë fala seja uma versão do sakê, feito de arroz, dos japonas? Ou um licor extra-forte de frutas selvagens? Fica a critério do freguês. Mas que é possível, isso é.

**6- Seguidores, Filhos do Sol** – Homens Mortais, receberam esse nome porque foram os segundos a povoar a terra, depois dos Elfos (e dos Poderes, mas eles não contam, estamos falando dos Filhos de Ilúvatar), e porque acordaram depois da chegada do Sol.

**7 - Nandorin** – Língua dos Elfos Verdes ou Silvestres (vem de _nandor_, vide N.A. capítulo cinco, no finalzinho.)

_Al en assith_ – frase que eu inventei descaradamente, ha três anos mais ou menos quando estávamos jogando o RPG, e hoje sinceramente não me lembro como foi que ou porque eu inventei isso. De onde foi que eu tirei? Só Cristo sabe. Peço licença e perdão a vocês leitores por deixar aqui um pedacinho não 'cânone', quando eu e a Jenny tivemos tanto cuidado em pesquisar e respeitar as regrinhas do universo Tolkien até ali, e se não me falha a memória foi o único deslize gritante que eu fiz. Devia ser um daqueles dias em que eu estava sem paciência ou algo assim.

**6- Diferenças de linguagem/cultura**- eu já deixei claro que há uma certa diferença no modo de falar dos Elfos. Os Noldor e Sindar (especialmente os descendentes do reino de Elu Thingol) eram tido como mais cultos. A Ordem de 'sapiência', ou talvez mais corretamente de 'cultura', seria mais ou menos assim: Valar, Maiar, Noldor (sábios, mas sangue-quentes), Sindar, e o Resto. Eámanë, ainda que tenha estudado por 185 anos (é, eu corri pra calculadora...) com Erestor ainda dá uma escorregadela e mostra as origens se ela não se concentra. Como diz a minha mamãe querida, _costume de casa vai à praça_, e desfazer alguns muitos séculos de educação Silvestre relaxada e simples (e deixemos bem claro, que eu considero os Silvestres não inferiores aos Noldor. Eles não fizeram tantos feitos heróicos, mas também você nunca ouviu falar de um Silvestre endoidecido que saiu por aí matando todo mundo...) em quase duzentos anos não é mole.

(vide N.A. cap. Dois, o P.S.; e o N.A. do capítulo cinco, ponto oito,_ Nota sobre a linguagem dos Elfos)_

Um dia eu aprendo... putz! É isso aí amiguinhos, acabou-se o que era doce! Até o próximo capítulo!


	11. Truques Silvestres

**Capítulo Onze: Truques Silvestres**

_'A esperança adquire-se. Chega-se à esperança através da verdade, pagando o preço de repetidos esforços e de uma longa paciência. Para encontrar a esperança é necessário ir além do desespero. Quando chegamos ao fim da noite, encontramos a aurora.' Georges Bernanos_

Quandoa companhia alcançou o Rhovannion, Eámanë assumiu a liderança. Ela levou-os colina abaixo até que a noite caiu novamente.

Morin limpou o suor do rosto, respirando fundo. "Aonde vamos mesmo?"

Eámanë olhou para o Conselheiro. Erestor deu de ombros. "Para uma vila de homens da Floresta. As fronteiras são passavelmente seguras e deveríamos descansar um pouco antes de irmos para o norte. Se tivermos que enfrentar aranhas, é melhor estarmos descansados e prontos para a batalha ao invés de estarmos caindo de cansados."

Morin fez uma careta. "Não estamos caindo de cansados," ele sussurrou, de mau humor. Seu ânimo ficava cada vez mais negro desde a passagem na montanha, mas Eámanë sabia que ele tinha motivos para isso. Hallatir era seu amigo.

E por isso, Eámanë mordeu a língua antes de responder. "Eu sei, Morin. É só cautela, nada mais."

A resposta calma pareceu chateá-lo ainda mais. Eámanë mudou as alças da mochila de ombro e decidiu que Morin queria lidar com suas emoções da maneira masculina. Puxando briga. Mas ela não era idiota a ponto de se prontificar para ser saco de pancada.

"Como cruzaremos o Anduin tão ao norte?" Erestor perguntou, irritado. "O Grande Rio deve ser frio demais para atravessar a nado."

"É como gelo nesta época do ano," Eámanë concordou. "Mas há um vau antigo a dois dias de viagem daqui."

"Não podemos viajar mais dois dias sem descansar," Morin protestou. "Você ficará doente!"

Eámanë franziu a sobrancelha, abriu a boca para soltar um belo carão, mas Erestor a salvou da discussão. "Andaremos à noite e dormiremos de dia. Assim poderemos nos manter aquecidos e não precisaremos acender fogo."

Morin ficou calado.

Eles passaram pelo Antigo Vau na manhã do segundo dia, e então Eámanë os guiou para o Sul. "Iremos pelo Sul até a Vila, ou arriscaremo-nos pela Floresta como estamos," ela disse rispidamente quando Erestor reclamou da perda de tempo, e forçou o grupo a manter o mesmo ritmo apressado de sempre embora estivesse, ela mesma, exausta.

Quando finalmente os Elfos viram ao longe a alta muralha de madeira, a Elleth tinha abandonado qualquer ilusão de força e se apoiava quase totalmente em Erestor para se manter de pé.

"Sente-te mal?" Morin perguntou. Ele mesmo não soava muito bem.

Erestor apertou os braços ao redor da cintura dela e respondeu algo que nem mesmo a audição élfica podia decifrar. Eámanë tropeçou e teria caído se não fosse por seus braços segurando-a.

"Não posso mais dar nem um passo," ela choramingou. "Vão, e peçam ajuda com os homens da Floresta."

Morin estava a seu lado imediatamente, checando seus olhos na luz do crepúsculo. "Não gosto da idéia de deixar-te só nem por um momento."

"Ela não ficará para trás!" Erestor gritou, e ajoelhou-se ao lado de Eámanë. A força da donzela élfica tinha-se esvaído quase totalmente, ele podia constatar apenas olhando para ela. O medo apertou-lhe coração como uma garra gélida. Carinhosamente, ele a pôs no colo, e depois lutou para pôr-se de pé.

"Eu a levarei até a vila," ele avisou ao companheiro. Quanto tempo ele poderia carregá-la era outra questão, mas era de certa forma muito anticlimático desistir tão cedo. Talvez eles conseguissem chegar até seu destino. "Estamos perto."

Morin estreitou os olhos, e depois estudou a donzela encolhida nos braços de Erestor. "Assim seja."

Eámanë encostou a cabeça no ombro dele e suspirou. "Erestor? Não me contará uma história?"

Qualquer distração seria bem-vinda, ele pensou. "Muito bem. Eu cantarei uma balada, embora minha voz não seja muito boa... cantarei as aventuras de Beren filho de Barahir e Lúthien a donzela élfica. Em Sindarin." Ele sorriu, e começou.

_As folhas longas, verde a grama,_

_Esguia é da cicuta a umbela; _

_No prado há luz que se derrama_

_De um céu de estrelas a fulgir._

_Tinúviel dançando bela,_

_Ao som que flauta oculta inflama; _

_Há estrelas no cabelo dela_

_E no seu manto a reluzir. (1)_

E mesmo quando a sua voz tremeu e falhou, ele cantou num sussurro baixinho. A lua reinava soberana quando alcançaram as árvores jovens que estavam nas bordas da floresta.

Erestor estava exausto e pronto para cair onde estava, mas continuou a forçar-se até que chegaram à clareira. Lá aguardaram um momento, recuperando o fôlego e admirando as estrelas que brilhavam acima deles, quando ouviram o som indisfarçável de um arco sendo retesado.

Morin ficou completamente parado, mas Erestor soube pelo modo como seus braços estavam relaxados e soltos nos lados de seu corpo que o curador estaria pronto para lutar num piscar de olhos.

"Paz", um mortal alto falou, erguendo os braços. "Não queremos mal, mas estamos acostumados a encontrar orcs por estas bandas, não Elfos".Ele olhou para Eámanë, curioso, mas não comentou sobre seu estado.

"Então as trevas de fato cegam os olhos Mortais, quando confundem Elfos com orcs".A voz dela estava apenas levemente estridente. "Ponha as armas de lado, peço-lhe. Pode ver que não temos condições de causar-lhe mal algum".

Os guardas colocaram suas armas de lado enquanto o líder se adiantava, com um olhar preocupado, vendo claramente as condições dos viajantes pela primeira vez.

"Este é Morin filho de Nardil, eu sou Erestor de Valfenda, e esta é minha amiga Eámanë, filha de Galiond. Atravessamos o Passo Vermelho. Nosso companheiro tombou pouco antes. Viemos em busca de auxílio do seu senhor, e algum abrigo onde possamos passar o resto da noite em segurança."

"Sou Amir, o chefe deste vilarejo. Vocês têm minha permissão para descansar conosco esta noite, e pelo tempo que lhes for necessário." Aparentemente o Mortal achou que as formalidades já estavam satisfeitas, pois se virou e começou a guiar o caminho até o vilarejo.

Percebendo que Erestor não podia continuar a carregá-la ou cairia ele próprio, Eámanë fez um esforço final para atravessar aqueles últimos metros. A vila não estava muito longe de onde os guardas mortais os encontraram, graças a _Elbereth_. Ela não poderia caminhar por muito mais tempo. Era realmente espantoso que tivessem chegado até ali. Os Elfos foram guiados através dos portões e de um pequeno jardim de ervas, por entre algumas pequenas casas campestres até entrarem na casa do líder. De fato, esta era um edifício comunal com alguns apartamentos para a família do senhor e o hóspede eventual.

Ela estava tão cansada que apenas quando Morin os deixou, entrando em um daqueles apartamentos, foi que ela entrou em pânico. Eámanë não era assim tão tola a ponto de confiar nos Mortais cegamente, considerando o quão fascinados eles pareciam ficar com a beleza élfica. Ela estava cansada demais para defender-se. Era verdade que os homens da floresta comportavam-se de modo rude, porém honroso, mas ainda assim... Ela não queria testar a teoria estando sozinha e indefesa.

Eámanë virou-se para Erestor, seu cabelo dourado escapando das tranças e balançando suavemente com os movimentos sutis, e falou-lhe baixinho em élfico para que os homens não a entendessem. "Pode ficar comigo esta noite? Não desejo ficar só."

Erestor não parecia compreender a implicação dela, e Amir abriu a porta do próximo apartamento. Este era simples, mas aconchegante, e Eámanë podia ver uma pequena sala de estar e o quarto. Ela tentou transmitir sua urgência nos olhos azul-profundos, mas o conselheiro não estava captando a mensagem.

"… Eu ordenarei que uma refeição seja trazida para você, e que preparem um banho quente. Descanse esta noite, podemos conversar com o sol da manhã quando seus ossos estiverem funcionando como devem," o homem concluiu, dando um passo para o lado para que Eámanë pudesse entrar. Ela mordeu os lábios.

Em desespero, Eámanë puxou Erestor pela mão. Antes que o Elfo pudesse protestar, Eámanë fez uma pequena reverência para o homem que já fechava a porta. "Agradecemos muito, meu senhor. Meu marido e eu realmente carecemos de descanso."

Se Amir achou que o comportamento daqueles Elfos era estranho, não o demonstrou. Aparentemente todas as coisas relativas aos Elfos lhe pareciam esquisitas. "Eu desejo-lhes uma boa noite."

"E para você também," ela respondeu, fechando a porta com firmeza, e quase desmaiando contra ela.

Erestor observou Eámanë. "Agora ele acha que somos casados," disse o conselheiro. "Isto pode ser interessante..."

Eámanë conseguiu erguer a cabeça, com algum esforço. "Você não estava ajudando," ela esbravejou. Uma leve batida na porta impediu a ambos de continuar a discussão.

Erestor franziu as sobrancelhas quando viu Eámanë puxar a adaga da bota e escondê-la atrás das costas antes de abrir a porta.

"Trouxemos a ceia e a água do banho, minha senhora," disse uma donzela muito jovem. Ela tinha as bochechas ainda rosadas e redondas da adolescência, um corpinho levemente rechonchudo e um ar de moleca travessa. Eámanë perguntou-se se a jovem estava tão feliz em ser responsável pelo banho por ter esperanças que Morin aceitasse que ela o lavasse.

Eámanë abriu a porta até escancará-la sem falar palavra, mas agradeceu aos servos quando eles saíram. Erestor virou-a com força e abruptamente quando a porta estava novamente fechada. "Se não confia neles, por que nos trouxe aqui?"

"Confio neles tanto quanto confio em quaisquer Homens Mortais," Eámanë respondeu com aquela franqueza assustadora dela. "O bastante para procurá-los quando a necessidade obriga. Mas não confio em Homem Mortal algum para deitar-me sozinha e indefesa em sua casa, não quando eles estão sempre a comentar o quanto os Elfos são tão incrivelmente belos."

"Por isso me queria perto," ele sussurrou, dando um passo para trás. "Por todas as estrelas, mulher, você é jovem demais para ser assim tão cínica."

"Seguro morreu de velho, imprudente morre jovem." Ela deu de ombros. "Por falar nisso, quer que lhe esfregue as costas, senhor meu marido?" Ela jogou os cabelos desalinhados por sobre o ombro enquanto caminhava, com passos pesados, até a larga tina de madeira no canto do quarto.

"É tão gentil da sua parte, minha doce esposa," Erestor respondeu baixinho. Nunca antes ele pensou no terror de uma donzela no meio dos Ermos. Mesmo quando lutaram contra os orcs e goblins, ele preocupou-se com a vida dela, não sua virtude. A idéia simplesmente não lhe passou pela cabeça. "Mas eu não a cansarei mais esta noite. Pode banhar-se primeiro, se quiser."

Eámanë nem pestanejou. "Eu quero," ela disse, e fechou a porta do quarto. Ela despiu-se e banhou-se tão completamente quanto os membros exaustos o permitiram. Era maravilhoso sentir-se como uma Elfa novamente, não um pedaço de lama ambulante.

Muitos minutos depois, ela se arrastou para fora da tina –apenas porque se lembrou que Erestor deveria desejar um banho tão ferventemente quanto ela o tinha – secou-se e colocou um enorme roupão que achou no baú ao pé da cama. Então Eámanë caminhou até a sala, encontrando Erestor esparramado sobre as almofadas no chão.

Ele olhou para ela e sorriu um pouco. Ela estava linda, ainda mais linda com toda a sujeira fora do seu rosto pálido. Um dia ele lhe diria isso, quando a sua língua funcionasse o suficiente para completar a frase (para sua mortificação, ela não cooperava muito).

"Você está bem melhor."

Bom, seria o suficiente por enquanto.

"Oras, Obrigada, Senhor Língua Doce. Contudo, você não escapará do banho," ela disse, tentando esconder o fato que estava ruborizada. Desde quando ela, uma Silvestre liberada, ficava vermelha como uma adolescente com um comentário elogioso? Tentando recuperar a pose, ela suavizou o tom de voz. "Vá e aproveite um pouco. Terei seu prato pronto quando voltar."

"Acho que preciso mesmo de um banho," ele disse. "Não demorarei." Com passadas rápidas, ele entrou no quarto e fechou a porta.

Eámanë ocupou-se servindo dois pratos com a salada verde que estava na mesa e cortando pedaços do bife para os dois, depois examinou seu trabalho com um olhar crítico. Ela organizou a mesa, encheu dois cálices de vinho. O Elfo demorava demais. Ela sentou-se e lutou contra o sono enquanto bebericava o vinho.

O que Erestor faria se ela lhe trouxesse o copo no banho?

Eámanë soltou um risinho histérico, imaginando a reação dele. O próximo gole fez com que ela calculasse o modo como entraria no quarto. Não havia fechaduras no quarto, apenas na porta do corredor. Ele era um Senhor Élfico de importância, e tinha salvado a vida dela. Certamente isso lhe comprava um copo de vinho, para relaxar? Se ela não espiasse... Ah, seria difícil segurar-se, mas ela apenas queria...

Eámanë fez uma careta. Talvez a fraqueza tivesse permitido que o álcool lhe subisse à cabeça. O que ela poderia querer no banho de um Elfo que já havia deixado bem claro que as investidas dela não eram bem-vindas?

Ainda com a careta, ela pegou o segundo cálice e entrou no quarto.

Eámanë tinha razão, Erestor pensou. Era maravilhoso sentir-se limpo novamente. Erestor deliciou-se na tina, lavando seus cabelos, seu rosto e seus pés.

Ela abriu as cortinas dando-lhe apenas uma fração de segundo de aviso –apesar de ela não olhar em sua direção. Com a face ainda virada para a parede, a Elfa Silvestre declarou, "Eu trouxe-lhe algum vinho. Talvez o ajude a enfrentar a sonolência que a água quente provoca. Eu quase desmaiei aí dentro."

Ela teve a coragem de gargalhar ao som das águas turbulentas, enquanto Erestor se posicionava de forma mais dignificada. Ele mexeu-se na tina como se todas as legiões de Mordor tivessem invadido seu banho, e relaxou apenas um pouco quando percebeu que era Eámanë, com um motivo tão inocente quanto uma bebida.

O que o perturbava tanto? Ele tinha lutado contra ela, feito suas refeições com ela, ensinado-a, enfrentado orcs a seu lado e salvo sua vida. Por que ele ficava tão desconcertado com a visão da Elfa aparecendo para lhe oferecer vinho?

"Ah... oi."

"É uma pena vocês em Imladris serem tão reservados. De outra forma eu poderia tê-lo ajudado a lavar as costas," ela então se virou para encará-lo nos olhos, com cuidado e bem devagar, e passou-lhe o cálice. Ah, se ela tivesse à mão um artista que pintasse a expressão no rosto dele naquele momento! "Não tem alguém que o faça em Valfenda? Não é algo assim tão raro, especialmente quando você toma conta de todo mundo na casa."

"Nunca precisei de ajuda para me lavar," Erestor disse, não contendo um leve esgar diante da observação calma dela. Ele sentia-se nu, de modo literal e figurado. "Eu sou... bastante capaz, muito obrigado. Até onde eu sei, pelo menos." Para demonstrar, ele pegou a busha e deliberadamente lavou suas costas com movimentos circulares rápidos. "Tirei toda a sujeira?" Ele perguntou, inocentemente.

"Na verdade..."

Antes que o Elfo pudesse protestar (e ele iria, se tivesse oportunidade para tal) Eámanë adiantou-se e começou a lavar-lhe os cabelos vigorosamente- ele tinha alguns pedaços de lama seca presos nas mechas aqui e ali. E, a bem da verdade, Eámanë estava louca de vontade de enterrar as mãos naquelas madeixas negras.

Ela passou aos ombros quando os cabelos estavam limpos, metodicamente relaxando a tensão ali acumulada através dos dias. Estava claro que o gentil Elfo não estava acostumado com exercício físico, e que este lhe tinha sido penoso.

"Agora sim," ela anunciou com leveza forçada, deixando um selinho rápido em seu ombro esquerdo. Com sorte Erestor colocaria a culpa daquele beijo em uma educação silvestre demasiado livre, e não em um súbito desejo de sentir o sabor daquela pele exposta. "Tente não demorar muito, sim? Estou faminta."

Então, Eámanë fugiu do quarto e só parou no meio da sala, nervosamente enchendo novamente sua própria taça e bebendo tudo de uma só vez.

Erestor piscou algumas vezes quando ela saiu. Surpreso e sem saber exatamente o que tinha acontecido. Apesar de adivinhar as motivações dos outros ter sido sempre um mistério para ele, o conselheiro tinha quase certeza que ela não tinha sido movida pelo desejo de vê-lo limpo...

Ainda assim, nos últimos dias muitas coisas tinham acontecido que o deixavam desconcertado. Com um dar de ombros, ele saiu da tina e enxugou-se. Não seria de bom-tom deixar a dama esperando, com fome. Ele achou, para seu imenso prazer, algumas roupas limpas no baú: uma túnica de algodão grosseiro, e um par de calcas que eram um tanto largas demais e curtas demais. Erestor vestiu-se e prendeu os cabelos úmidos para que não lhe caíssem sobre os olhos. Uma trança inacabada teria de agüentar as pontas, afinal ele era apenas um humilde viajante com pés doloridos esta noite, não um mestre em sabedoria ou hóspede de honra.

"Sinto tê-la deixado esperando," ele disse suavemente, pois não queria assustá-la.

"Está tudo bem," Eámanë respondeu, apressadamente colocando a taça na mesa. Que parecia, de fato, ter-se recolhido alguns centímetros, mas este era um problema facilmente remediado. "Podemos comer agora?"

"Por favor. Está tudo com uma aparência deliciosa, obrigado por preparar o jantar."

"Não sou muito boa cozinheira, então terá de ser grato por nossos anfitriões terem-nos suprido tudo,' ela tagarelou alegremente, estendendo-lhe um dos pratos. "Eu tenho algum jeito com saladas e massas, então não terá que temer ser envenenado pela comida..."

Erestor gargalhou, e pôs-se a atacar o bife e a salada. Pelos Valar, tudo era tão apetitoso... Fresco e suculento, melhor ainda que os vegetais de Valfenda. "Certamente comida tão boa não pode estar envenenada?"

Ela estava realmente grata pela refeição. Estava simplesmente divina. Eámanë concentrou-se em comer a seu contento pela primeira vez desde que saiu da Casa de Elrond. Quando percebeu o olhar divertido de Erestor, ela ficou vermelha de novo. "Perdoe-me. Eu simplesmente não consigo me conter com comida quando fiquei privada por algum tempo... Por sorte, quase sempre estou em casa e _mamãe_ conhece-me o suficiente para não se importar muito. Somos todos fazendeiros, e então as prioridades são bem parecidas."

"Não peça desculpas,' ele disse. "Eu apenas... É bom vê-la sorrir outra vez, minha amiga."

"Estou feliz por você estar comigo." Ela ficou ainda mais vermelha, o rubor espalhando-se pelo pescoço e colo, mas decidiu não mencionar o beijo nos Ermos. "Morin é realmente um doce, mas prefiro ter você comigo. Talvez ele não compreendesse o meu tipo particular de humor. E isso me lembra uma outra coisa que devemos discutir..." ela torceu e retorceu a manga do roupão, perguntando-se distraidamente se teriam tempo de lavar as roupas sujas. Havia ainda uma muda de roupa que ela não usara, um luxo que não teve coragem de deixar para trás: um vestido simples, cor de creme que ela manteve consigo embora fosse desnecessário na estrada. Se não achasse algo em que dormir, ele serviria de camisola. "Parece que deveremos dormir juntos novamente."

Sem mais delongas, ela saiu da mesa e entrou no quarto, procurando algo que servisse de camisola. Eámanë tentou não pensar que ela estava prestes a compartilhar uma cama com um Elfo adulto e solteiro. Eles haviam dormido lado a lado nos Ermos antes, e ela estava dando atenção exagerada à questão. Seria bastante provável que ambos simplesmente desabassem na cama e dormissem pesadamente como os Mortais.

Certo?

Quando Eámanë achou camisão satisfatoriamente longo, ela armou-se de coragem para abrir a porta. Por sorte a peça era ainda mais casta que suas roupas habituais. Ela pigarreou para deixar a voz macia e firme, e as palavras não tremeram quando ela perguntou. "Você não vem dormir?"

**

* * *

N.A.:**

**1-** Aragorn canta essa balada para os hobbits em A Sociedade do Anel, capítulo XI, Uma faca no escuro, e depois conta um não-tão-breve resumo da história... ele teria 'traduzido-a' para a Língua Comum. Mas na falta do original em élfico, que os elfos obviamente estão falando entre si, vai ela mesma...

Faz de conta que a teclinha SAP está ligada. Não faz muito sentido colocar trechinhos de Élfico 'Comum' na conversa (Sindarin), se todos os elfos o estão falando... quando aparecer um outro tipo de élfico, aí eu coloco a 'tradução' embaixo.

**2-** Havia, de fato, alguns pontos na Floresta das Trevas marcados como villarejos de Homens das Florestas nos mapas do SdA. Um pouco ao norte da velha Floresta das trevas, a casa de Beorn, e um pouco ao Sul, os Homens da Floresta, perto da fronteira com as Montanhas Sombrias.

**3- Elbereth** – nome Sindarin de Varda. Varda Elentárié o equivalente Quenya de Elbereth Gilthoniel. Por ter criado as Estrelas, era a Valië mais amada pelos Elfos.

**4- Cabelos Élficos- **Ainda de acordo com o LCE, os Elfos tinham um fascínio por cabelo, e um amor todo especial por cabelos especialmente bonitos. Algo tipo bumbum para brasileiro, ou seios fartos para americanos, só que sem ser tão 'indecente'...


	12. Noites insones, dias difíceis

**Capítulo Doze: Noites insones, dias difíceis**

'_O pessimista queixa-se do vento, o otimista espera que ele mude e o realista ajusta as velas'. Willian George Ward_

Era para ser um período restaurativo.

Apesar de eles terem se deitado juntos nos Ermos, Erestor nunca teve tanta consciência dela como naquela noite. Ele colocou uma distância respeitosa entre os corpos, e chegou mesmo a colocar os travesseiros entre eles na cama. E ainda assim ele passou a noite em claro, ciente do gentil calor do corpo de Eámanë, do som suave e rítmico da respiração dela. O ar noturno estava quente contra a sua pele, e o suor corria pelas suas temperas.

Mas ele suportou o suplício em silêncio, sabendo que Eámanë estava menos acostumada que ele ao rigor da estrada. Muito tempo havia se passado desde que Erestor vira um Elfo à beira da exaustão completa, desde a fuga de Eregion. Até mesmo Morin estava cansado quando receberam a hospitalidade rústica de Amir.

Erestor virou-se na cama e examinou o problema em sua mente, tentando distrair-se do fato de que havia uma Elleth a menos um metro de distância dele. Uma que ele segurou contra si e beijou. E teria feito mais se não pelo delicado equilíbrio da situação.

Elrond o teria esbofeteado, com toda a razão.

Banindo de sua mente febril a idéia de um Elrond esbravejante, Erestor calculou quanto tempo a viagem duraria. Mais uma semana, se o grupo se apressasse e não houvesse problemas no caminho, ele decidiu. A Floresta das Trevas era conhecida por ser especialmente perigosa, e por isso mesmo ele tinha decidido vir com os guardas. Glorfindel havia dado aquele frustrante dar-de-ombros dele, o que significava um mundo e não dizia nada, e desejou-lhe boa sorte no caminho.

Erestor tinha achado, na hora, que o loiro estava se referindo a perigos mortais. Erestor não havia avaliado ainda o possível perigo de algo que lhe pudesse roubar a paz de espírito.

Com um gemido frustrado, ele jogou longe os finos lençóis de lã e levantou-se da cama. Seus pensamentos voltavam sempre ao mesmo tópico. Ele não era de nenhuma serventia a Eámanë ou Morin se não conseguisse se dominar e concentrar-se.

"Volta p'ra cama".

Erestor quase pulou no ar, seu coração batia descompassado. A voz de Eámanë estava ainda impregnada de sono, rouca e arrastada...

"Volta pra cama. A aurora virá logo, você terá muito tempo para andar de um lado pro outro".

Oh. Erestor passou os dedos nos cabelos, apenas um pouco incomodado por encontrá-los cheio de nós, e foi até a porta. "Eu a deixarei descansar". _Vou embora. Para longe, algum lugar em que possa pensar em paz._

Eámanë sentou-se na cama e esfregou os olhos. O gesto era estranhamente infantil nela, e o estômago de Erestor deu voltas. Ela era tão inocente ainda, tão jovem. _E eu me aproveitei dela._

"Vai me manter acordada se ficar andando de um lado para o outro", Eámanë resmungou. Ela levantou o queixo, os lábios fazendo um beicinho. "Eu estava tendo um sonho bom".

_Jovem demais, jovem demais. Ela era minha aluna._

"Eu peço desculpas por acordá-la, então". Ele se encheu de coragem e abriu a porta. "Não farei barulho, prometo".

Foi mais do que ele podia agüentar quando ela se virou e abraçou os travesseiros, uma perna por cima deles em uma paródia de abraço íntimo. A porta fechou-se com um barulho surdo.

Mantendo sua palavra, Erestor sentou-se na cadeira e ficou imóvel. Uma semana até o palácio de Thranduil, se os Valar quiserem, e depois algumas danças políticas eram de praxe. Ele era o Conselheiro Chefe de Elrond, Thranduil tentaria se aproveitar disso. Se a raposa velha suspeitasse do rumo caótico dos pensamentos de Erestor, tentaria tomar vantagem deles para negociar e barganhar. Não que Erestor verdadeiramente ressentisse isso, Thranduil era rei de um país em perigo e usaria qualquer método para salvar seu povo.

_Eámanë na Guarda_. Ela mal conseguia lembrar-se de manter os pergaminhos arrumados, guardar os utensílios de escrita. Ela iria para a guarda armada, lutar contra o Necromante em ascensão. Contra aquele que teceu uma noite de mil anos. Ellith e Ellyn lutando lado a lado nas trevas... Os Silvestres largados à própria sorte. O poder de Valfenda não era do tipo que se podia emprestar, nem o de Lothlórien. Erestor sentiu a garganta apertar. De certa forma ele podia admirar Thranduil por manter a Sombra à distância com tão poucos soldados, sem Anel de Poder algum. Mas ele recordaria para sempre Eámanë esfregando os olhos, sonolenta, ou elevando as sobrancelhas em desafio ou travessura. E então ele amaldiçoaria o filho de Oropher, o Necromante e a sua própria impotência.

Erestor foi tirado de seus pensamentos sinistros por uma batida suave na porta. Com toda a furtividade possível, Erestor abriu a porta. Apenas quando Morin franziu o cenho ele percebeu que tinha uma faca nas mãos.

"Não és uma alma crédula, vejo bem", Morin afirmou calmamente, e fechou a porta atrás de si. "Eu não teria creditado-te um tal nível de paranóia, meu senhor, mas é de boa valia. Vejo que velaste a dama".

Morin obviamente achava que tinha sido idéia de Erestor ficar junto de Eámanë, suas suspeitas a manter uma arma à mão. Erestor não sabia como negar sem fazer Eámanë parecer uma pessoa assustadiça. "Não os conheço", ele respondeu.

Morin concordou com a cabeça. "Alegra-me que o tenhas feito. Se a serviçal não me tivesse avisado sobre o novel casal eu precisaria encontrar um jeito de entrar no quarto de Eámanë sem ninguém ver. Ela poderia ter se assustado, e Ilúvatar sabe o que aconteceria, a dama tem uma lâmina ágil".

Erestor fez uma careta. A idéia de Morin esgueirando-se até o quarto de Eámanë foi suficiente para deixá-lo de mau humor novamente. E também a menção de Eámanë em combate armado. "Fico feliz que não tenha sido necessário".

O outro Elfo não parecia ciente do seu estado de espírito. "Mas como estavas de guarda, não precisei dormir na porta do quarto dela. Eu apenas te perturbei para perguntar se partiremos hoje ou aceitaremos a hospitalidade de Amir por mais alguns dias".

Erestor olhou na direção do quarto, imaginou a Elleth abraçando os travesseiros, e uma interminável série de dias onde ele precisaria agir como marido extremoso de dia e deitar-se ao lado dela, insone, à noite.

"Partiremos com a alvorada".

Morin gargalhou baixinho. "Ai de mim, eu esperava ter chance de lavar minhas roupas. Mas o que tiver que ser, será; e é melhor que o enfrentemos de frente. Eu vou arrumar minhas coisas."

Erestor tornou a fazer caretas na direção da porta quando Morin saiu, pois se sentiu roubado de uma boa oportunidade para brigar. Naquele momento uma boa troca de socos parecia uma excelente idéia. Ele penteou os cabelos com os dedos novamente, e murmurou alguns insultos selecionados.

"Nem de longe uma pessoa matutina, além de ser muito desconfiado. Ora, ora, quando as surpresas terminarão?"

Erestor mordeu a língua para impedir que um novo jorro de profanidades saísse de sua boca enquanto Eámanë saía do quarto, já vestida com sua roupa de viagem.

"Eu tinha o pressentimento de que você não descansaria tão bem quanto eu".

"Estava preocupado, e minha mente não parava de funcionar o suficiente para que os sonhos viessem. Mas o corpo está a postos".

Ela desviou os olhos para o chão. "Bom. Melhor assim. Entendo que estamos agradecendo ao bom Amir e depois tomando a estrada antes que o sol esteja alto?"

"A menos que não se sinta bem?" Ele entoou a frase como um questionamento, mas Eámanë balançou a cabeça negando, ainda sem olhar para cima. "Então acho que deveríamos continuar viagem o mais rápido possível".

"Devemos tomar desjejum com eles. Não fazê-lo seria uma ofensa enorme".

"Não prevejo grandes dificuldades quanto a isso".Ele franziu o cenho. Eles tinham brincado e conversado livremente ontem à noite, e agora a moça estava tímida e sem graça diante dele. Eis um lado de Eámanë que ele nunca tinha visto antes, mas Erestor considerou também o fato de que eles nunca tinham estado em uma situação tão absurda antes.

"Verei se as serventes precisam de ajuda".

"Certamente estão dormindo ainda?" Eámanë respondeu fazendo que não com a cabeça. "Então, está bem".

Ela foi. Erestor, incapaz de se conter, chutou a perna da mesa.

Algumas horas depois eles tinham compartilhado o desjejum, dado graças aos homens da Floresta, e retornado à sua peregrinação.Eles tomaram a direção Norte a um passo moderado, permanecendo às margens da Floresta. Eámanë avisou que isto os ajudaria a ficar fora das vistas dos goblins nas Montanhas, e da vistas das criaturas malignas da Floresta que geralmente preferiam os lugares onde a escuridão era mais profunda. E novamente não pararam durante a noite ou durante o dia até que a Estrada Velha da Floresta estivesse diante deles novamente.

"Onde está esta estrada de que tanto falas?" Morin quis saber no quarto crepúsculo. "Não vejo nada, apenas um espaço um pouco mais aberto por entre as árvores".

Eámanë quase caiu de tanto rir. "Isto, meu caro, é a Estrada".Ela ajustou a mochila nas costas e respirou fundo. "Devemos cruzar a Floresta até que cheguemos ao Rio Corrente, como chaman os Mortais. Ao longo do rio teremos um caminho relativamente seguro até Esgaroth, e de lá um barco para Taur-e-Ndaedelos".

"Parece até que a Floresta se ressente da nossa presença", Erestor resmungou. "O ar é tão abafado aqui... tão pesado... quase não há luz alguma que atravesse a copa das árvores".

Eámanë respondeu com uma voz entrecortada e baixa, mas orgulhosa. Naquele momento ela não parecia jovem, mas velha como o Tempo, sábia como as Dores do Mundo. "Os anciãos dizem que não foi sempre assim. Mas a malícia que se espalha do Sul corrompeu muito do que já foi. Tivemos muito pouco tempo para sarar a Floresta adoecida, e a Sombra já retornou. Não sei se haverá o que se defender daqui a cem anos".

"Sempre há esperança", Morin respondeu. "Fizestes um trabalho admirável, e estou certo de que o fareis novamente".

Eámanë abriu a boca para responder, mas sua face contorceu-se numa careta esquisita. Ela ficou completamente imóvel de repente, seus olhos desfocados e distantes. Erestor achou aquilo muito inquietante, mas seguiu o exemplo dela e ficou imóvel.

"Para as árvores. Depressa".

Antes que ele tivesse uma chance para perguntar o que ela tinha em mente, a moça pulou para o galho mais próximo do chão e dele para os outros galhos mais altos, subindo um salgueiro antiqüíssimo com impressionante graça e agilidade, sem ser detida pela mochila enorme. Erestor e Morin estavam acostumados a planaltos e construções rasteiras, e subiram com muito menos habilidade. Eámanë estava soltando fumaça pelos ouvidos quando eles finalmente alcançaram o topo da copa.

"O que pensa que está—"

"Fique calado!" Ela ordenou, com tanta autoridade e veemência que Erestor obedeceu de puro susto. Quando o efeito passou, o conselheiro estava pronto para exigir uma satisfação, ele ouviu os primeiros sons fracos de folhas secas sendo esmagadas por pés muito pesados, ao longe. Como ela tinha escutado de tão longe?

Eámanë não era uma guarda ainda, mas conhecia bem a sua floresta. Distraidamente Erestor fez uma nota mental para checar se todos os Silvestres tinham uma audição tão apurada, se assim fosse, ele teria de avisar a Elrond, para que o Meio-Elfo tomasse mais cuidado quando falasse em meio a eles.

Os Elfos observaram, muito quietos, três bestas enormes passaram. Suas peles eram cinza-esverdeadas com enormes membros desproporcionais. Elas pareciam obesas, mas Erestor sabia que as protuberâncias eram na verdade músculo e entranhas. Grandes pedaços de troncos de árvores quebrados serviam como maças, peles de animais enrolados de qualquer jeito funcionavam como calções.

Fazia muito tempo que Erestor não via um troll de perto.

Assim que a Silvestre decidiu que os trolls tinham se distanciado o bastante, ela virou-se para os Ellyn. "Eles geralmente andam em grupos pequenos. Se estes são o grupo todo, estamos bem, mas se eles tiverem amigos por perto, é melhor que tenhamos cuidado. Vamos colocar alguma distância entre nós e eles. Podem correr por entre os galhos?"

Erestor conhecia seu bestiário muito bem, mesmo tendo ficado na proteção gentil de Valfenda por tantos milênios. Mas a última parte do discurso dela o pegou desprevenido. _Correr entre o quê?_

"Não costumamos correr por entre galhos, minha senhora", Morin respondeu. "Podemos camuflarmo-nos entre eles, mas não viajamos assim. De modo geral".

Eámanë reagiu como se lhe tivessem dito que os Elfos de Valfenda não tinham orelhas pontudas. "O que estiveram fazendo todos estes milênios no vale, pelas estrelas? Valfenda tem bosques, e... ah, deixa pra lá. Estaremos mais vulneráveis no chão".Ela desprezou os protestos com um gesto irritado, e mordeu os lábios. Erestor descobriu-se fascinado com aquele gesto simples. "Precisaremos correr, o mais rapidamente que puderem, mas sem fazer barulho. Não me sentirei segura até estarmos a pelo menos sete léguas daqui".

"Mas isso não atrairá as aranhas?"

Eámanë balançou a cabeça. "Geralmente sim, as esta área esta livre de aranhas – elas ficam em ambos os lados da estrada, mas evitam a Estrada em si, por alguma razão". Ela suspirou. "E sou muito grata por isso. Trolls, entretanto, nao tem tanta consideração. Mantenhas as orelhas alerta para grupos andarilhos de orcs, também, eles ficam bem danadinhos quando o sol se põe".

"É aqui que você vive?" Erestor estava incrédulo. Aquela criatura alegre, descuidada e atrevida tinha crescido ali, entre aquelas bestas imundas?

Ela deu-lhe um sorriso tristonho. "Não, é aqui que eu vivi, há muito tempo atrás quando eu era uma elfinha e a Sombra estava apenas começando a espalhar-se. Nós fomos para o norte, e depois novamente mais ao norte, e outra vez... houve um tempo em que esta Estrada era limpa e segura, e tínhamos uma vila adorável a menos de dois dias de viagem daqui. O lugar é agora um ninho de aranhas, e coisas piores. Mas devemos nos apressar, Mestre Erestor, e partir a toda velocidade".

E sem mais delongas ela pulou para o chão, caindo de pé sem barulho algum, e partiu numa carreira desabalada na direção Leste. Com um gemido por seu pouso bem menos silencioso, Morin a seguiu.

"Ah, eu estou mesmo enrascado", Erestor murmurou, e caiu no chão também.

**

* * *

N.A.: **

**Das particularidades geográficas da Floresta das Trevas, e da relação da Floresta com os Elfos Silvestres.**

**Em O Hobbit** encontramos um mapa detalhado de Rhovannion, onde Tolkien mostra em detalhes as vilas de homens da floresta, a casa de Beorn, alguns ninhos de aranhas, a fortaleza de Dol Guldur, os rios e o palácio do Rei Élfico. Os ninhos de aranhas ficam a alguma (pouca, mas significativa) distância da estrada.

Ainda em _O Hobbit_, Gandalf adverte aos anões e à Bilbo claramente quando os deixa, um pouco depois de ficarem na casa de Beorn (provavelmente ou a caminho de Lórien para o Conselho Branco, ou a caminho de Dol Guldur para destruí-lo): 'Não saiam da estrada'.

No mesmo livro, Tolkien descreve a Floresta das Trevas como um lugar de árvores muito altas, muito próximas entre si, com um ar sinistro (talvez devido ao fato de os anões e Bilbo estarem perdidos... talvez devido ao fato de ela estar infestada de aranhas...), abafado e difícil de respirar, onde está sempre escuro porque o sol não consegue atravessar a copa das árvores.

Também vemos ali que os Elfos da Floresta tinham uma relação muito próxima com o lugar em que viviam, embora isso seja até certo ponto interpretação pessoal. Os anões ouvem uma cantoria ao longe e vêem luzes e, estando famintos, vão nesta direção para pedir comida. Sempre que chegam perto das luzes a ponto de vislumbrar os Elfos, as luzes subitamente se apagam e os Elfos – além da comida, mesas, cadeiras e instrumentos de música – desaparecem. Isso acontece duas ou três vezes, antes de os Elfos perderem a paciência e lançarem um feitiço sobre os anões para fazer com que durmam e aprisioná-los. Legolas dá a entender que pode escutar e entender o que as árvores dizem em SdA, quando chega a Fangorn com Aragorn e Gimli. '_As árvores são muito antigas... cheias de raiva e vingança..._'

Também fica claro que o comércio entre os Homens de Esgaroth e os Elfos da Floresta se dava principalmente através de balsas, geralmente guiadas pelos Elfos. Certamente, O Rio da Floresta que ia do palácio até o Lago Comprido e o Rio Corrente que ia do Lago até o Mar de Rhûn deveriam ser de fácil navegação, já que não há nada que simbolize acidentes geográficos em seus leitos...


	13. A Caverna Maravilhosa

**Capítulo Treze: A Caverna Maravilhosa**

'_Não há razão para termos medo das sombras. Apenas indicam que em algum lugar próximo brilha a luz'. Ruth Renkel_

Os Elfos não encontraram mais trolls na Velha Estrada da Floresta.

Ficou claro o motivo pelo qual Eámanë estava em seu elemento como Morin e Hallatir estiveram, antes de cruzarem as Montanhas. Observando-a pressentir os humores e truques da Floresta, o Conselheiro teve uma boa idéia de como os Silvestres haviam sobrevivido o Necromante por tanto tempo. Eles conheciam bem o ambiente e como aproveitá-lo ao máximo.

E ainda assim o grupo levou quase uma semana para chegar ao Rio Corrente, e então os Elfos estavam realmente exaustos. Erestor então entendeu porque Eámanë insistira em visitar os homens da floresta: sem recuperar as forças, certamente os Elfos não conseguiriam ser rápidos o suficiente para cruzar a Floresta das Trevas sem mais baixas.

"O que faremos agora?" Perguntou Morin, estudando o rio imponente.

"Nós subimos", Eámanë respondeu com simplicidade. "Norte, e depois para o Leste quando o Rio Corrente separa-se do Rio da Floresta".

"Mais uma corrida de obstáculos?" Erestor quis saber. O ritmo tinha sido desgastante, e ele não acreditava que os Elfos o mantivessem dali em diante.

"Temos a luz do sol aqui nas bordas da floresta. Poderíamos descansar durante o dia. Mas quando A Lua estiver à mostra, todas as criaturas malignas saem para caçar".

"Onde é o posto de guarda mais próximo?"

Eámanë fez uma careta. "Alguns dias a noroeste daqui. Mas eu não arriscaria aquele caminho, não sem um bom grupo de soldados élficos. Há aranhas ali, é por isso que os guardas acampam por perto. Para mantê-las fora do nosso território".

"Não há outra opção além do caminho mais longo?"

Eámanë checou os cabelos com os dedos, assegurando-se que ainda estavam bem presos. "Nenhuma opção segura, além do caminho mais longo".

Erestor balançou a cabeça em concordância, com seriedade. "Deixe Morin examiná-la quando acamparmos".

Ela se virou para o curador. "Ainda estamos esperando por efeitos daquela pancada?"

Morin negou com a cabeça. "Eu acho improvável, mas não convém arriscar com ferimentos de cabeça".

Eámanë franziu o cenho. Ela tinha suas dúvidas quanto a sua cabeça dura mostrar efeitos colaterais assim tão tardiamente, depois de ter se comportado tão bem naquela carreira por entre a Floresta, mas não havia como discutir com um curador. Ele queria examiná-la todos os dias, e o faria sem se importar com a opinião dela.

"Então, está bem", ela falou com uma descontração exagerada, "achemos um bom local onde possamos sentar e comer antes do crepúsculo. Depois de eu ter meu jantar, você pode tocar minha cabeça e fazer seus ah-hãs até ficar satisfeito".

Morin presenteou-a com um olhar fulminante. "Eu estudei muitos árduos anos para fazer estes ah-hãs, minha senhora".

"Ah, Erestor não te avisou não, hein? **Eu não sou uma senhora**. Me chama de Eámanë, por piedade".

Erestor decidiu que era hora de cortar aquela discussão, antes que ele próprio terminasse o assunto batendo a cabeça deles uma na outra. "Acho que ali está bom", ele falou, apontando para a curva do rio. "Aquela praia além da curva. Teremos uma boa visão de lá".

"Hmm? O quê?" Eámanë perguntou, distraída. "Ah, sim, ali está ótimo".

"Podemos _ir_, então?"

Morin e Eámanë ficaram de boca aberta. Erestor jogou ambas as mãos para cima. "Eu não tenho inclinação para discutir o que quer que vocês discutirão pelas próximas duas horas, quando posso estar descansando e comendo".

Morin, ao invés de ficar chateado, abriu um sorriso luminoso. "Entendo".

"Não creio", Erestor respondeu com firmeza, andando a passos largos para o local escolhido.

"Perdoa-me", Morin disse, gaiato, "eu não sabia que minhas... discussões com a dama te irritavam assim".

Eámanë abriu a boca para reclamar do tratamento imerecido, de novo, mas decidiu que a discrição era mesmo a alma da virtude. Do que eles estavam falando, em nome de tudo o que era verde e florescia? Ela tinha uma relação com Morin muito melhor do que tivera com o falecido Hallatir, que Mandos o cure e o mantenha na paz e graça dos Valar. Por que Erestor estava dando piti agora?

"Não me irrita", Erestor disse por entre os dentes cerrados. "Pare com isto!"

"Retiro minhas palavras," Morin respondeu, sua voz muito séria e grave. Mas piscou para Eámanë por trás das costas de Erestor.

Ah, Elbereth. Ela sentiria uma falta tremenda de Morin também quando ele retornasse a Imladris. Depois de terem passado por tantas desventuras juntos, ele mostrou-se um bom companheiro, com um senso de humor sofisticado e afiado. Eámanë estudou a área ao redor da praia e, satisfeita por achar que as aranhas estavam caçando longe dali, jogou as mochilas e sacolas no chão. "O queijo acabou", ela afirmou com tristeza. "Mas eu posso pegar um peixe".

Erestor jogou seu equipamento ao chão, fazendo muito barulho, e partiu para dentro do rio ele mesmo. "Eu o farei".

Ela perguntou 'o que está acontecendo?', sem palavras, para Morin. O Elfo apenas deu de ombros. Ela então observou Erestor, que estava tentando usar a longa espada como se fosse uma lança e espetar o primeiro peixe distraído que chegasse perto o suficiente. Antes que uma hora inteira tivesse se passado ele havia pegado quatro, e limpou-os na água do rio com a ajuda de uma pequena adaga.

"Arriscaremos o fogo mais uma vez?" Morin perguntou, e a sua seriedade não era fingida agora.

"Não podemos comer peixe cru", Erestor respondeu secamente.

"Estamos à luz do dia, Morin", Eámanë tranqüilizou-o.

Eles comeram e descansaram em silêncio depois disso. Quando o sol afundou no Oeste, os Elfos pegaram suas coisas e retomaram a longa caminhada ao longo do Rio Corrente. E novamente um longo, árduo dia se moldava tão completamente ao outro que Eámanë tinha apenas a memória de uma caminhada interminável. Quando eles abandonaram o Rio Corrente e aventuraram-se para Oeste, a Floresta ficou mais clara ao invés de aterrorizadora. Apesar de as árvores ainda estarem próximas demais uma das outras, a luz do sol passava por entre as folhas, e as criaturas selvagens andavam livremente por entre os galhos. O ar era mais limpo, leve, e rico, e onde a luz do sol incidia pequenos arbustos mostravam cachos de flores selvagens mesmo em pleno inverno.

"Bem-vindos, amigos, a Taur-e-Ndaedelos", Eámanë anunciou reverentemente.

"Já estamos dentro das fronteiras?" Erestor perguntou. "Talvez possamos achar uma patrulha que nos leve até o palácio?"

"Mestre Erestor," Morin falou, suavemente. "É meu entender que as patrulhas achar-nos-ão".

"Meu caríssimo Morin," Eámanë disse também, "as patrulhas já nos acharam. A questão é, quanto tempo nos observarão até certificar-se de que não somos inimigos, e quando se farão visíveis?"

"Ou talvez eles saibam que não vocês não são inimigos, mas queriam saber se essa pestinha nos apresentaria?" Um Elfo alto e corpulento pulou de cima de um alto galho de carvalho e aterrisou com perfeição em frente ao grupo. "Nunca antes me encontrou sem me saudar. Eu pensei que o propósito da sua estada com o _golda_ era aprender boas maneiras?"

"Fique no _Sindarin, _Maglin." Eámanë não estava mais de bom-humor. "E seja _simpático. _Eu avisei a papai que era você quem precisava de lições de etiqueta, mas não havia como tirá-lo do serviço na Guarda, então terá que esforçar-se para comportar-se de maneira decente". Ela virou-se para os Elfos de Imladris. "Este é meu irmão Maglin, Tenente da Guarda Real. Estes são Mestre Erestor," – Eámanë percebeu então que não conhecia o nome do pai dele, e emendou com tato, "Ele é Conselheiro Chefe de Elrond Semi-Elfo; e Morin filho de Nardil, também de Imladris".

Maglin fez uma careta estranha, um movimento sutil do nariz, e a semelhança familiar ficou ainda mais forte. "Você deve ter ficado bem importante, para ter uma escolta assim".

Eámanë soltou uma gargalhada triste num bufo de ar, mas desviou os olhos.

Erestor suspirou e adiantou-se. Ao que tudo indicava, a dança política não esperaria pelos salões do rei. "Há noticias e discussões que são imperativas. Apesar de que escoltar a adorável Eámanë não seria um motivo insuficiente para trazer-nos aqui".

Eámanë riu de novo, mais discretamente desta vez, e ruborizou-se. Maglin ficou sério, e Erestor não sabia se era pela gravidade da situação ou por algum sinal que tivesse lido no rosto da irmã.

"Pensarei num modo de escoltá-los até o palácio. Não podemos fazê-lo agora, contudo, nossos batedores nos deram aviso de um grupo grande de aranhas que ficou ousado demais. Nós estamos a caçá-las".

"Quantas são?" Eámanë perguntou, calmíssima.

"Achamos que umas dez, talvez mais".

"Adultas ou jovens?"

_Por Varda Elentári_, Erestor pensou. Eles tinham caminhado diretamente para um grupo grande de aranhas, e provavelmente escapados da morte certa graças aos guardas, e ainda assim a donzela estava completamente serena. Nada fora do normal, apenas algumas descendentes de Ungoliant por perto. Criaturas maliciosas, comedoras de carne humana, perigosamente inteligentes e completamente dominadas pelo Mal.

"A maior parte é adulta, achamos".

Eámanë suspirou, e concordou. Ela colocou as mãos na cintura e estudou a copa das árvores, contando os guardas encarapitados lá em cima, ainda em alerta. "Se acharem elas logo, poderemos estar de partida em uns dois dias".

"Eu preferiria que não estivesse por perto quando chegar a hora, Eáspenna".

Os irmãos se entreolharam, e milhares de palavras silenciosas foram trocados naqueles olhares compridos. "O tempo em que me podia proteger acabou, Maglin".

"Temia escutar isso". Ele abraçou-a, rápido e com força. "Fique atrás dos guardas, nada de truques. Eu tirarei estas criaturas _dunna _do nosso caminho e a levarei para casa assim que for possível".

Eámanë limpou a garganta e fez uns gestos nada sutis em direção aos Elfos do vale.

"E também estes bons gentis-seres ao palácio".

Eámanë repetiu o gesto, desta vez com complicados sinais de mão indicando que ela iria junto.

"Vai ao palácio também?" Ela concordou com a cabeça. "Pode parar de se comportar como se fosse muda?"

"Pode parar de se comportar como se fosse um chato?"

Morin caiu na gargalhada, mas rapidamente disfarçou com um acesso falso de tosse.

"Eu até podia," Maglin admitiu, "mas aí você não me reconheceria mais".

"Verdade". E ela beijou o irmão no rosto.

Quando a noite caiu um grupo de guardas chegou no acampamento, por ordens do capitão Laedhel. Maglin estava obviamente dividido entre sua responsabilidade com o grupo e o desejo de acompanhar a irmã, mas terminou ficando enviando três de seus melhores guerreiros para acompanhá-la na última parte do caminho. Eles partiram para o palácio a toda pressa, e chegaram aos Portões de Ferro no segundo pôr-do-sol.

"Lar, doce lar", Eámanë disse, e virou-se para os companheiros. Os guardas estavam apenas um pouco cansados, e felizes em estar na cidade de novo. Morin estava confuso com a construção diante dele –ou talvez com a falta de uma construção. Uma ponte simples por sobre o veloz rio frio, e um portão de metal encravado na boca de uma caverna rasa na montanha, não era o bastante para impressioná-lo.

Erestor parecia fascinado. "E as portas se abrem pela sua vontade?" Ele perguntou de novo.

Eámanë riu. "Nas horas de perigo, assim o é. Mas em geral deixamos os portões abertos, e à noite eles são fechados. Se você bater do modo apropriado, um guarda lá dentro a abrirá para você". Ela saudou os guardas de serviço na porta com a familiaridade do costume antigo. Então eles entraram na caverna, e palavras não eram mais necessárias.

Alguns candelabros estrategicamente posicionados davam uma impressão de glamour e charme, mas a iluminação era devida principalmente a grandes lâmpadas cheias de uma substância entranha que emitiam uma luz azulada. As paredes eram de pedra, não como se blocos de mármore tivessem sido colocados por sobre a rocha nua, mas como se todo o palácio fosse um enorme bloco de mármore esculpido. Mármore branco entrecortado com raios de ouro no teto alto e nas paredes, e pilares de vermelho vivo nas colunas, e o chão era de um tom tão escuro que parecia negro na meia-luz. Veios de ouro brilhavam em um padrão caótico, dando ao palácio a impressão de ser ele todo uma jóia viva.

Havia vasos em todos os lugares, com flores e pequenas plantas ornamentais. Enormes tapeçarias com cenas de Doriath e Ossiriand, e também do que Erestor concluiu ser a vista do Rhovannion antes da Sombra chegar. Havia um retrato particularmente adorável descrevendo a visão da floresta do topo das Montanhas Sombrias que Erestor viu de relance em uma enorme câmara.

"O Senhor Legolas o fez, quando retornou de sua primeira missão no Monte Gudaband. Ele é bastante bom como artista, se me permite dizer".

"Perdoe minha ignorância, mas... quem é este Senhor Legolas?" Erestor perguntou baixinho, seguindo Eámanë enquanto ela os guiava pelo labirinto de corredores. "Um capitão do rei? Seu conselheiro? Um nobre?"

"Tudo isso e mais alguma coisa", Eámanë respondeu, toda sapeca. "Legolas é o segundo filho do rei Thranduil".

"Ah". Erestor ficou vermelho. "Fico feliz de ter descoberto com você, então".

"Ele teria brincado com você, nada mais. _Adhenard_!" Eámanë balançou a mão no ar enquanto gritava, e um Elfo enorme e extremamente ameaçador parou e virou-se na direção do grupo. "Eu trouxe viajantes muito cansados de Imladris que precisam de descanso e de uma refeição reforçada antes de terem sua audiência com o Rei Thranduil".

"Abençoada seja, criança!" O Elfo enorme disse, enroscando Eámanë em seus braços fortes. Ele era duas cabeças mais alto que Eámanë, no mínimo, e pelo menos uma maior que Erestor. Ela dava tapinhas nas costas largas do amigo, sua cabeça quase desaparecendo entre os braços e peito largo. O Conselheiro mudou o seu peso de uma perna para a outra, sentindo-se como se fosse um anão, e o Elfo tagarelava palavras carinhosas sobre Eámanë em Nandorin e a beijava em ambas as faces "Eu estava tão preocupado contigo! Por que não escreveu?"

"_Eu escrevi, sim!_" Eámanë defendeu-se. "Ah, Adhenard, estes Elfos realmente precisam descansar..."

"Nem uma palavra em um século! Seu pai ficou preocupadíssimo, ficou sim. E todos aqueles rumores sobre coisas tenebrosas na Floresta, achei que nunca mais te veria!"

"Ah, oras, não há motivo para tanto. Sério".Eámanë tentou livrar-se de Adhenard. "Eu não sei o que houve com as cartas. Mas acho que há uma hipótese razoável. Não deveríamos ter confiado nos homens da Floresta para trazer as cartas até aqui."

Adhenard fez uma careta esquisita. "Talvez seja."

"Adhenard... _os hóspedes?"_

"Ah, sim, os hóspedes!" E o Elfo focou sua atenção em Morin e Erestor, que estavam muito encabulados. "Sou Adhenard, assistente de Galion, e cuidarei para que estejam ambos bem acomodados, senhores".

"Agradecemos muito, Mestre Adhenard", Erestor falou, mas não com tanta suavidade e estilo como de costume. O Conselheiro estava um tanto preocupado em se seria abraçado e beijado, também. Embora a experiência fosse bastante agradável com Eámanë, ele não pretendia tentar o mesmo com aquele Ellon enorme. "A viagem foi bastante... atribulada".

Adhenard ficou sério. "A Floresta das Trevas geralmente o é, meu senhor".

Eámanë tentou aliviar a atmosfera. "Eles precisarão de algo bem nutritivo, Adhenard. Como está o humor do Rei?"

"Sombrio", ele continuou naquela voz séria e perturbadora. "E ficando cada vez mais sombrio com o passar do tempo. Ele quererá ouvir de Além, tenho certeza". E ele os levou por um novo corredor confuso, halls e salões comunais.

"Não se preocupem em demasia, o latido de Thranduil é pior que a mordida da fera".

"Lá isso é verdade", o assistente concordou.

Morin permitiu-se um sorrisinho convencido. "Ele não gostaria de ver-vos diminuindo a importância de sua ira".

Eámanë olhou para trás e piscou. Erestor fechou as mãos com força e escondeu-as no bolso da túnica para não resmungar e rugir. _Não é sua, não é sua, ela não é sua. Você a mandou embora. Não é da sua conta!_

"Eu não diminuo coisa alguma, meu amigo. O latido é pior que a mordida, e Thranduil não se importaria em saber que eu o disse. Mas se ele ficar quieto, então eu aconselho que corram por suas vidas". Ela virou-se de corpo inteiro, tão séria e preocupada quanto Adhenard. "Thranduil não avisa antes de lançar-se ao ataque, e ninguém que o tenha visto em ação o subestimaria em sua ira. Mas são ambos amigos do reino, e ele é um líder justo e bom. Vão e descansem, e não temam o escuro aqui". Adhenard abriu a porta para um aposento de hóspedes espaçoso, e levou Morin pelo braço para mostrar os ambientes e as facilidades. "Estarei com você na audiência", ela sussurrou para Erestor.

Ele ficou aliviado, lisonjeado até, mas recusou. "Não há necessidade, minha amiga".

Eámanë balançou a cabeça em negativa, num gesto quase violento em sua rapidez. "Não. Estarei com você na audiência". Não havia suplica em sua voz, apenas a afirmação de um fato consumado. "Eu o verei amanhã".

E depois ela gritou um adeus alegre para Morin, e desapareceu entre os corredores como um sonho.

**

* * *

N.A.: Mais um ensaio…**

_**1- **Golda:_ Nandorin para Noldo, aqui Maglin falava de Elrond.

_**2- **Dunna: _Nandorin para escura, nojenta, maligna. O pobrezinho esqueceu-se de falar em Sindarin na sua raiva.

_**3- **Monte Gudaband:_ Montanha que fica na juntura das Montanhas Sombrias e das Montanhas Cinzentas.

_**4- **Legolas, segundo filho: _Há uma corrente de pensamento sobre Legolas não ser o filho único de Thranduil, que acho interessante e resolvi seguir. Embora não seja incomum que um príncipe herdeiro, rei (mesmo os que não tem sucessores) fosse para a batalha ou tomassem riscos suicidas na história da Terra-média (exemplos: Fingon, Gil-galad, etc), ainda faz mais sentido para mim que Elrond, tendo tantos guerreiros de valor e renome em sua própria casa, não enviaria o filho de Thranduil para a morte quase certa se ele fosse filho único e herdeiro de Thranduil. (Não com Glorfindel dando bobeira pelos corredores...)

(Sendo Thranduil imortal, a questão da sucessão não pesa tanto assim. Mas também, a Floresta das Trevas está sob ameaça constante, e Thranduil pode bem ser morto qualquer dia e batalha, o que significaria a necessidade de um herdeiro que assumisse o trono.)

_**5- **Galion:_ em O Hobbit, vemos um Galion, mordomo do rei. Cuidado para não confundir com Galiond, pai de Eámanë, que está na Guarda Real.

_**E para a maravilhosa Sadie, que gosta da Floresta das Trevas e seus elfinhos tanto quanto eu:**_

_**6- O latido, a mordida, e um rei justo e bom**: _eu estou pessoalmente engajada no que chamo de Demanda Por Um Thranduil Cânone. Depois de ler O Hobbit, ficou muito mais difícil para mim aceitar fics que mostram o Rei Élfico como estuprador, torturador, pervertido ou simplesmente maligno. Nas poucas páginas que Thranduil teve, ele se mostrou um personagem rico, complexo e fascinante. Capturar todas as sutis nuances do rei Élfico tem sido a minha obsessão particular por algum tempo. Isso pode ser também o meu lado Fã Pervertida dos Elfos, contudo. (Eu vou usar idéias, adaptadas, de um ensaio chamado _A Case of Mistaken Identity_, da _Coriel_, postado no Stories of Arda. Quem ficar interessado, vale dar uma olhada, mas use o bom senso. Nem tudo que ela fala cola. Uma alusão ao Feanor como homem de família, então, depois que ele abandona a mulher pra correr atrás das jóias perfeitas dele e assassina seus primos os elfinhos de Alqualondë foi Foda com PH.)

(Tradução livre porque eu só tenho a versão em inglês de O Hobbit) "_Em uma caverna enorme a algumas milhas das fronteiras da Floresta das Trevas, vivia naquele tempo o seu maior rei. Diante das suas portas altas de pedra um rio corria das alturas da floresta e fluía até o pântano aos pés das terras de árvores altas. Esta grande caverna, da qual inúmeras cavernas menores saíam de ambos os lados, ia até o fundo no subterrânea e tinha muitas passagens e salões espaçosos; mas era mais iluminada e completa que qualquer moradia de goblin, e nem tão profunda nem tão escura. De fato, os súditos do rei viviam e caçavam em sua maioria na floresta aberta, e tinham casas ou cabanas no chão e nos galhos de árvores. As faias eram suas árvores favoritas. A caverna do rei era seu palácio, e o cofre-forte de seu tesouro, e a fortaleza de seu povo contra os seus inimigos"._

Ao que tudo indica, quem fundou o reino foi Oropher, e não Thranduil; ou pelo menos Oropher estivera com os Silvestres por mais tempo. Ainda assim, Thranduil é citado como _seu maior rei_. Mas no seu reinado, Thranduil perdeu a maior parte do território do seu reino, sendo encurralado nas cavernas das montanhas da Floresta. Ainda assim, os Elfos estavam resistindo (de novo friso, sem Anel de Poder algum) ao próprio Sauron, sob o codinome Necromante, por muitos séculos. Não apenas isso, mas eles mantinham-se alegres e esperançosos. Então, nesse ponto eu concordo com a Coriel, o Thranduil deve ter ganhado pontos em carisma, liderança em tempos difíceis, etc.

Em A Sociedade do Anel, Legolas diz no Conselho de Elrond: "_e a Floresta das Trevas é um lugar maligno, **exceto onde nosso reinado está sendo mantido**_".

_Tratamento dado aos anões, antigos inimigos dos Elfos_. Vide N.A. do capítulo cinco, ponto um- Mitos, poemas e canções. Olha no finalzinho da balada de Lúthien. Vê se não parece muito com o que aparece em O Hobbit: "_em dias antigos eles os Elfos tiveram guerras com os anões, que acusavam de roubar seu tesouro. É justo porém dizer que os anões deram uma versão diferente, e disseram que apenas levaram o que lhes cabia, pois o rei barganhara com eles e recusou-se a pagar o preço justo depois."_

Se você der uma olhada no Conto dos Anos, vai ver que não aparece guerra entre Elfos e Anões (salvo a dos Cinco Exércitos, mas aí é outra história) nem na Primeira nem na Segunda Eras. Mas Oropher era parente de Thingol, e provavelmente estava em Doriath, e sobreviveu à guerra com os anões e as subseqüentes (conseqüentes) guerras contra os filhos de Feanor (que queriam a Silmaril da tal jóia). Guerras estas que praticamente mataram todos os Elfos de Doriath, com poucos sobreviventes. Thranduil pode ter sido um elfinho na época, ou ter crescido ouvindo os horrores de seu pai.

Ainda assim, Thranduil só prende os anões depois que eles invadem a festa dos Elfos na Floresta _três vezes_, e não os maltrata nem tortura, apenas os prende nas masmorras. Ele dá ordens específicas para que os anões sejam levados embora para a masmorra e mantidos presos, quando se recusam a dar explicações sobre o que faziam nas terras do rei sem permissão. Não vejo muita crueldade aqui. A menos que você queira argumentar que os anões foram para a _solitária _na masmorra. Verdade isso.

Thranduil também vai ao socorro dos homens de Esgaroth quando o dragão destrói sua vila, emprestando comida e os materiais de que precisavam. E embora estivesse _P da vida_ com os anões pelo estrago que fizeram, atiçando o dragão, Thranduil (tido como avarento e ganancioso nos fandoms) é na verdade a voz da razão nas negociações, ele não pede por si, mas Bard de Dale o faz (por Thranduil, fique claro, e por si mesmo e seu próprio povo também); e Thranduil afirma categoricamente _'muito tempo me demorarei antes de declarar guerra por ouro'_.

Thranduil nunca foi santo, mas monstro ele também não era. Se você algum dia peitar descrever este personagem, cuidado com a caracterização. Ele é fascinante, não é mesmo? Boa sorte!

Ah, e obrigada pela audiência e pela paciência! É isso aí amiguinhos, semana que vem tem mais!


	14. O que não se lê nos livros de História

**Capítulo 14:** **O que não se lê nos livros de História...**

_'Há que tornar a ungir os cavalos guerreiros e levar a luta até ao fim; porque quem nunca descansa, quem com o coração e o sangue pensa em conseguir o impossível, esse triunfa'. I Ching_

_'O herói é aquele que, tendo de escolher entre o medo e a morte, se liberta do medo lutando'. Autor desconhecido_

Eámanë havia deixado Valfenda com tamanha pressa que nenhuma notícia de sua chegada iminente poderia ter sido enviada, e portanto sua mãe teve um choque tremendo quando Eámanë entrou em casa. Gwaloth quase derrubou suas garrafas de tinta na tina onde a lã esperava, úmida, pela decisão final da artista. Mas a Elleth conseguiu evitar o desastre e colocou as garrafinhas em uma mesa próxima, para depois correr para a filha com os braços abertos.

"Ah, mas os Valar não me esqueceram, afinal! Ai, Eáspenna, estávamos tão preocupados contigo!"

Eámanë agarrou-se à mãe, sentindo-se um tanto culpada por ter preocupado aquela mulher que ela amava tanto. E sofreu, sabendo que ela sofreria. "Sinto tanto que não tenha tido notícias minhas, mãezinha. Adhenard me contou que as cartas não chegaram".

"Não importa mais. Tu estás aqui!" Os olhos azuis escuros brilhavam com lágrimas não derramadas, enquanto ela colocava alguma distância entre si e sua filha. Os anos haviam tratado sua pequenina sonhadora com carinho, ela pensou. Os olhos claros de Eámanë estavam mais profundos, sua _fëa_ brilhava mais forte, com uma determinação e foco que estavam ausentes antes. A sua menina crescera tanto! "Assaremos um porco! Seu pai está servindo na Guarda Interna há uma década, mas Maglin foi enviado para a fronteira. Esperamo-lo em dois anos, para suas férias".

"Encontrei-o em meu caminho". Eámanë beijou ambas as faces da mãe, inspirando emocionada aquele aroma de lar, amor e segurança, e desejou com tudo de si que um milagre acontecesse e ela não precisasse cortar em dois o coração daquela criatura doce. "Ele estava bem, e como sempre um tratante irresistível. O que me diz que ele tornou-se ainda mais do que já era. E agora meu desejo mais caro é a canja de galinha do paizinho e uma torta de amoras. Talvez possamos poupar o porco".

"Besteira!" Gwaloth limpou as mãos em seu avental manchado. "Assim seu pai terá algo para ocupá-lo. A maior parte de seus amigos de infância mora perto da Corte agora, Ithildin e Silivren, e aquele rapaz tão atencioso, filho de Telneled..."

Eámanë relaxou e deixou-se absorver pela voz suave de Gwaloth a tagarelar alegremente os últimos acontecimentos da Corte, como ela gostava de chamar a área próxima ao palácio. E embora o medo estivesse presente, quase disfarçado, Gwaloth parecia não compreender completamente as implicações dos fatos que reportava.

Thranduil chamara todos novamente para perto de si, como antes da Paz Vigilante. O que significava que o Rei Élfico já estava ciente do perigo, ou suspeitava bastante. Os jovens que haviam abandonado o serviço armado para perseguir seus próprios interesses tinham sido chamados de volta ao exército. As aranhas, orcs e trolls estavam avançando ousadamente.

A Sombra se alastrava outra vez, forte como outrora.

Eámanë suspirou. Não haveria milagre algum. Apenas a longa e desesperada luta contra a noite infindável.

"Meu mestre veio comigo, para falar com o nosso Rei".

Aquela afirmação fez com que Gwaloth pausasse. Os perceptivos poços de safira se estreitaram. "Para quê?"

Eámanë deu de ombros. "É necessário que fale com Thranduil por muitas razões. Eu não consigo entender todos os motivos dos Nobres e Poderosos, mãe".

Gwaloth não deixaria o assunto morrer tão facilmente. "Porque ele cruzaria todas as léguas desde a Primeira Casa Amiga até o palácio do Rei? Escreveste-me que teu mestre não era um servo qualquer".

Erestor sorriu tristemente. "Ele é o Conselheiro Chefe de Elrond, um dos mais sábios membros da casa do Meio-Elfo, e tem uma preferência por poemas com centenas de milhares de versos".

Gwaloth ergueu uma sobrancelha negra como a noite sem luar.

"Mãezinha, Elrond não poderia enviar o valete para discutir com Thranduil, podia?" Eámanë não mencionou que se Erestor não temesse pela vida dela, ela teria feito a jornada sozinha, e maquinações políticas tinham pouco ou nada a ver com a vinda dele. "É preciso alguém de posição para este tipo de coisa".

A mãe relaxou um pouco. "Isto é bem verdade". Ela olhou de soslaio para a porta, onde uma única mochila simples e manchada de poeira estava encostada contra a porta. "É tudo o que trouxeste contigo?"

"Sim, tive que deixar meus pertences para trás. Apenas me atrapalhariam". Eámanë lembrou-se de acordar e perceber que Hallatir não estava por perto para que o provocasse, ou para retribuir o favor. "Tivemos uma baixa nas Montanhas. Estão infestadas com orcs. Não sei como Erestor voltará para casa".

Gwaloth, sendo mãe, não estava muito preocupada com o Conselheiro Chefe de Elrond. "Ah, querida. Eu tinha esperanças que estarias livre disto, livre para sempre".

Eámanë sorriu e tomou as mãos da mãe nas suas. "Tive um gostinho do que é a vida sem medo ou dúvida, mãezinha, e gostei muito. Mas lembro-me bem do que passamos antes. Não poderia jamais esquecê-lo".

"Falas com orgulho, como é de teu direito, mas ainda desejava que pudeste esquecer."

"Pelas estrelas! Estão os meus olhos enganados? Verdadeiramente, é a minha pequenina!" Galiond entrou no chalé a passos largos depois de ter chutado a porta para que abrisse. Ele era um Ellon alto e gracioso com mãos enormes e um sorriso maior ainda. Ambos os filhos tinham seus cabelos dourados, sedosos e fartos, mas Maglin herdou a estrutura física mais encorpada de Gwaloth e Eámanë, os cachos do cabelo da mãe. Mas a semelhança mais forte era com Galiond, até mesmo em temperamento. Galiond era mais prático e realista, a pedra fundamental da família. A esposa foi sempre otimista e leal, um sopro de verão e sonho em suas vidas tão sofridas.

"_Pai_", Eámanë retrucou sem muita esperança. "Não tenho sido 'pequenina' por muito tempo".

"Filhos são sempre pequenos", Galiond respondeu sem se perturbar. "Entendo que teremos uma celebração hoje à noite?"

"Preferiria dormir a semana toda", Eámanë disse. "Mas precisarei estar desperta amanhã ao menos. Os Elfos de Imladris falarão com o Rei, e eu lhes farei companhia".

Testamento de sua longa e harmoniosa união, Galiond teve a mesma reação que Gwaloth. "Temos Elfos de Imladris entre nós?"

Eámanë apontou para o próprio peito. "Precisava de escolta".

Galiond concordou. "Escutei rumores de que as estradas estão a ficar mais perigosas". Após muitos anos no serviço armado, Galiond sabia exatamente o significado dos rumores. "O meu capitão me enviará novamente às fronteiras quando chegar a primavera. Diz-se que a Sombra retornou".

"Não fales coisas tão sombrias aqui, Galiond. Tu as trarás sobre nós. Vamos sacrificar o porco e chamar nossos amigos".

"Prefiro poupar o pobrezinho e ter uma noite tranqüila em casa, mãezinha, se não se importa", Eámanë falou depois de uma troca rápida de olhares com o pai. "Então poderei conversar com vocês à vontade e dormir cedo".

"Poderíamos adiar a celebração, suponho..." Gwaloth admitiu baixinho. "Não viajo há tanto tempo que esqueci como é cansativo". Ela deu um beijo na filha e saiu da sala, percebendo os sinais pouco sutis de que Galiond queria falar com a filha a sós. Quando pai e filha estavam sozinhos na sala de estar, Eámanë deixou-se cair na poltrona e retirou as botas.

"Há algo que queira me dizer?"

Os olhos de Eámanë se encheram de lágrimas, mas ela não as verteu. "Muito você já sabe, ou desconfia: sim, a Sombra voltou e sim, a situação é tão séria e grave quanto antes. Os detalhes exatos e tudo o mais Thranduil ouvirá amanhã de manhã, meu antigo mestre ouviu as novas diretamente de Mithrandir e dos Guardiões do Norte, e ele veio comigo".

"É sempre mais difícil de empunhar a espada depois da paz. Ela fica tão pesada..." Galiond suspirou, balançou a cabeça, e tomou as mãos da filha nas suas. Como ela estava sentada, ele teve de ficar de joelhos para manter o contato confortável. "Quando a Guerra do Anel terminou, eu achei que nunca mais teríamos que passar por tais horrores novamente. Entretanto, houve um estreitamento dos laços entre os Elfos nestes últimos séculos. Talvez agora Thranduil peça ajuda".

"Paizinho..." A voz de Eámanë tremeu. Ela tomou fôlego, apertou as mãos dele, mas não teve coragem para encarar aqueles olhos cinza-azulados. "Não creio que haverá ajuda".

Galiond ficou completamente imóvel. "Queres dizer que as outras nações não enviarão ajuda?"

Eámanë passou a língua pelos lábios. "O único lugar que conheço, fora Taur-e-Ndaedelos, é Imladris. São refugiados, os sobreviventes da queda de Eregion, muito poucos para ter soldados de sobra. Da casa de Gildor Inglórion, ou dos Galadhrim, ou dos Elfos dos Portos, não sei. Eu soube que Elrond enviou mensageiros para Lóthlorien, mas se terão meios para ajudar-nos é outra questão".

"Eles tiveram muito menos baixas que nos na Grande Guerra, e nenhum Necromante que os ameaçasse".

Eámanë sentiu-se forçada defender os estrangeiros. "Fomos maltratados e encurralados, mas nunca tivemos nosso país e nosso povo destruído. E os Elfos estão partindo da Terra-Média. Eles se cansam destas praias".

Galiond concordou. "Assim ouço". O que ele não iria, não poderia nunca admitir era que o desejo havia já acordado em si, que a ânsia estava cada vez mais forte nele desde antes da paz Vigilante. Era óbvio que o resto da família não estava pronto para seguí-lo, ainda apaixonados pela Terra-Média,pela Grande Floresta, apesar de tudo. E Galiond jamais magoaria seus sentimentos ou os abandonaria. "Então, dizes que não há Elfos suficientes para fazer frente à Sombra?"

"Digo que até onde sei, as Casadelfos estão muito mais fracas do que eram outrora, e que eu tenho certeza que Elrond não tem homens para mandar. Os outros, não sei. Talvez depois que os mensageiros voltem de Lóthlorien, mas é incerto".

"Tinham homens para enviar para a festa de Arwen!"

"Estávamos em paz na época paizinho, por isso concordou em deixar-me ir".

"Maldição!" Ele gritou, e Gwaloth ralhou com ele para que tomasse cuidado com a linguagem que usava de seu ateliê. "O que faremos agora?"

"O que sempre fizemos", Eámanë respondeu. "Compraremos ferro dos Mortais de Esgaroth, forjaremos armas e armaduras, esculpiremos tantas flechas quantas forem possíveis. Chamaremos à Guarda os jovens. Enfrentaremos a ameaça de cabeça erguida e esperaremos pelo melhor". Ela franziu o rosto pálido enquanto pensava. "Perguntarei a Morin se poderia passar algum tempo com os ferreiros, avaliar a produção e dar alguns conselhos. Talvez ele saiba algo do feitio das armas. Algo a ser pensado".

Quando ela finalmente ergueu os olhos para encarar o pai, Galiond tinha perdido toda a cor do rosto. "Diga-me a verdade, filha minha, porque não ficou na Casa de Elrond?"

As lágrimas caíram então, esquecidas. "Paizinho... não sabe?"

"NÃO! Eáspenna, eu _proíbo-te_!"

"Não há outro caminho, pai". Eámanë segurou-lhe a mão com forca quando Galiond tentou virar-se de costas. "Não temos mais ninguém. É melhor que eu vá agora, enquanto ainda temos algum tempo de sobra para que treine, do que ser forçada mais tarde a me defender mal-preparada e mal-equipada. Pai! Paizinho, olhe para mim!" Ela firmou os pés no chão, enroscou os braços ao redor da sua cintura para que não escapasse. "Esteve em Dagorlad, e eu aprendi muito mais sobre ela do que jamais me contou. A nossa ruína foi estarmos mal-preparados..."

"A nossa ruína foi a teimosia de Oropher".

"E armaduras finas demais, armas de qualidade inferior, e um exército de soldados com pouca experiência em campanhas de longa duração. Nós emboscamos, e fazemos guerrilha, mas se temos que lutar dia após dia após mês após ano, falhamos".

"Não irás para essa tortura, essa agonia, essa decadência longa e degeneração de vida! Não! Eu enviei Maglin, e basta! Um de meus filhos a salvo, estou pedindo demais?"

"Nunca estive a salvo, paizinho. Nunca fui inocente. Maglin e eu crescemos com a Sombra sempre nos nossos calcanhares, com orcs e trolls invadindo a vila de tempos em tempos!"

"_E já basta!"_

"Sim, basta. Mas não vai parar porque queremos, não se não lutarmos. Paizinho, não vê que eu não poderia ficar longe quando enfrentam isso, que não poderia ficar imperturbada quando estão necessitados? Maglin disse muito antes da Paz Vigilante que tínhamos apenas o mínimo para manter as fronteiras a salvo".

Gwaloth invadiu a sala, sua face tão pálida quanto a do marido, uma fúria selvagem em seus olhos. "Sabes bem que as mulheres não embarcam em tais ocupações, Eámanë. Não podes ir para a luta. A escuridão de esgueira no _fëa_, e—"

"Mãezinha, isto não será problema". Eámanë não achava que se apaixonaria novamente algum dia, mas para tal precisaria estar viva. Uma perspectiva da qual ela duvidava. "Eu prefiro estar preparada quando chegar a hora, do que ser surpreendida desarmada e indefesa quando o Inimigo invadir nosso território".

"Não chegará a isso".

Eámanë balançou a cabeça em negativa. "Paizinho, sabemos que chegará, sim. É apenas uma questão de tempo agora".

Gwaloth agarrou-se a Galiond, apresentando uma frente unida à filha teimosa. "Eáspenna, estas sendo apressada. As fronteiras estão bem protegidas. Não há necessidade".

"Não faz nem um ano, e Thranduil já convocou todos os seus vassalos para perto de si. Paizinho irá para as fronteiras, e Maglin está lá ainda – nunca antes os capitães do rei enviaram ambos para longe ao mesmo tempo. Dol Guldur foi repovoada em pouquíssimo tempo, e as Montanhas Sombrias estão apinhadas com orcs e outras criaturas desprezíveis. Paizinho, é um guerreiro experiente, você sabe o que isto significa. Cada guarda deste reino sabe o que significa".

Gwaloth não conseguiu suprimir os soluços, mas Galiond apenas abaixou a cabeça. "Eu sei, Spenna, eu sei bem; mas ainda assim desejava que tivestes ficado longe e a salvo desta loucura. Ainda assim desejava que outra que não a minha filhinha tivesse que fazer isto".

Eámanë, não suportando mais a dor nua dos pais, deu as costas e apanhou a mochila. "Mas o problema, paizinho, é que eu acho que serei a primeira de muitas".

"Temo isso", Galiond respondeu enquanto ela se dirigia para o antigo quarto, ainda abraçado à esposa. "Temo isso muitíssimo".

**

* * *

N.A.: **

_Gwaloth:_ Flor em Sindarin.

_Spenna_: Nuvem em Sindarin.

_Ithildin_: Prata em Sindarin (há muitas palavras para prata)

_Telneled_: Árvore de prata em Sindarin.

_Primeira Casa Amiga-_ se você está do lado leste das Montanhas sombrias, a casa de Elrond é a Primeira Casa Amiga, e não a última.

_Gildor Inglórion_: Frodo encontra-se com ele quando sai com Sam de sua casa em Bolsão. O Senhor Élfico estava a caminho dos Portos, mas tomou conta dos hobbits por uma noite já que o conhecia de vista ('o vi com Bilbo') e os Cavaleiros Negros estavam à solta.

_Dagorlad: "_E armaduras finas demais, armas de qualidade inferior, e um exército de soldados com pouca experiência em campanhas de longa duração". Verdade. Foi por isso também que os Silvestres tiveram tantos mortos na batalha (Além de o rei Oropher ter avançado sobre o exército inimigo sem esperar o sinal de seus aliados...).

_Fëa:_ a palavra é na verdade outra língua élfica, Quenya, portanto eu pus em itálico. Alma, espírito. (Como todos os elfinhos aqui presentes são Silvestres, estão, obviamente, falando a língua natal deles entre si. Nandorin.)

Agora...

**Larwen:** Legolas é o único filho de Thranduil mostrado nas obras de Tolkien... O que não significa que as obras de Tolkien explicitem que ele era _filho único... _A teoria de ele não ser o herdeiro surgiram pelos motivos que eu expus no capitulo anterior.

**Gibi:** O Erestor tinha descansado o corpo... ;P

Menina, eu não tinha pensado ainda nessa relação entre a Floresta das Trevas e o Brasil. Não é que é mesmo? Super! E concordo com você , os outros teriam se chispado dali faz tempo... Mas Thranduil não, ele segura o tchan, organiza e lidera os exércitos, e ainda faz um 'churrasquinho'. Ah! Eu amo esse Elfo!

**Sadie:** que bom que você gostou. Não estresse com o lance do filho único/não filho único que isso é interpretação. O professor deixou as anotações meio incompletas, sabe como é que é, a gente tem que 'adivinhar' às vezes.

Bom amiguinhos, ficamos aqui. Semana que vem tem mais!


	15. O Rei Élfico

Capítulo 15: O Rei Élfico

'_Dentro as passagens eram iluminadas com luz de tochas avermelhadas, e os guardas élficos cantavam enquanto marchavam por entre os corredores que se retorciam, cruzavam, e ecoavam. Estes não eram como os das cidades goblin; eram menores, menos profundas no subterrâneo, e cheios de ar mais puro. Em um grande salão com pilares esculpidos da rocha viva sentava o Rei Élfico numa cadeira de madeira trabalhada. Em sua cabeça estava uma coroa de frutas silvestres e folhas vermelhas, pois o outono chegara novamente. Na primavera ele usava uma coroa de flores da floresta. Em suas mãos segurava um cetro de carvalho esculpido'. J.R.R. Tolkien (tradução livre), O Hobbit._

Erestor estudou o aposento espaçoso e estranhamente sofisticado com a mesma reverente admiração com que estudava um tratado, e a mesma atenção metódica que dispensava às cartas do Senhor Celeborn. Agora, Erestor podia ver que o chão era na verdade de um tom vermelho-escuro, contrastando com os tapetes grossos coloridos. Ele tinha um pequeno aposento para banhos com as mesmas comodidades e luxos que havia em Imladris. Aparentemente o povo de Thranduil havia abraçado com alegria o conceito de água encanada e esgoto. Mas também, se o Palácio era a fortaleza silvestre contra o Necromante, eles esperavam um cerco em algum ponto e não poderiam se dar ao luxo de depender da água que estava fora dos limites seguros da montanha.

Erestor deixou o aposento de banhos com um coração pesado, apesar da sensação de frescor e relaxamento que um corpo limpo e perfumado proporcionava. Fortalezas subterrâneas eram a especialidade dos Anões, e aquela parecia ter sido feito nos moldes de Menegroth. Forte, auto-suficiente e confortável. Thranduil tinha feito um bom trabalho.

Flores sobre as mesinhas de cabeceira. Um fogo alegre e acolhedor na lareira. Ao lado de uma cama larga o bastante para deixar os Mortais com idéias descabidas, ele encontrou as portas do closet aberto. Dentro, várias roupas do seu tamanho. Erestor ainda não encontrara o rei, mas a dança já havia começado.

Ele ouviu Morin bater na porta de acordo com o código que haviam combinado, e abriu-a para que o guarda pudesse entrar.

"Ah". Morin disse apenas, sentando-se confortavelmente na poltrona perto da lareira. "Acolhida real padrão. Eu poderia me acostumar a isto".

Erestor soltou um suspiro exasperado. "Não tem graça, Morin. Há expectativas que não cumpriremos".

"Sim, a questão de uma aliança que não pode ser feita e de reforços que não podem ser enviados".

Erestor ficou a olhar, estupefato, para o companheiro. Morin não era do tipo que atirava farpas a esmo. Ainda assim era um guarda, e tinha se tornado amigo de Eámanë. Dois bons motivos para não gostar de pensar na Floresta das Trevas abandonada à própria sorte. "Eu não sou rei de ninguém, Morin".

"Não, és o Conselheiro Chefe de Elrond. Uma palavra tua..."

"Exatamente, e..."

"E nosso bom senhor Elrond é um dos mais poderosos seres da Terra-Média. Uma palavra _dele_, e o Senhor dos Galadhrim pensará em..."

"Elrond não comanda seus parentes por casamento, Morin! Nenhum assunto desta Terra-Média é assim tão simples!"

"Não, mas ele é o Filho de Eärendil, e o herdeiro declarado de Gil-galad ainda que tenha dispensado o título de Alto-Rei. Ele poderia levantar—"

"Levantar o que?" Erestor gritou. "Levantar _quem_? Se não estivéssemos tão bem escondidos, o Inimigo nos teria destruído muito tempo atrás, como destruiu... como destruiu Eregion".

"Eu peço tuas desculpas, Mestre Erestor. Não desejava despertar memórias dolorosas".

Erestor sacudiu a cabeça, lutando para recuperar o controle. Ele tinha maior domínio sobre si próprio do que aquilo... Ou costumava possuir. "Ninguém gosta desta situação, Morin. Nem eu, nem Elrond. Eu não creio que Celeborn esteja particularmente feliz, também. Thranduil é da sua própria casa, seu próprio sague".

Morin concordou com a cabeça, um movimento quase imperceptível. Ele também tinha a respiração curta, seus olhos brilhantes demais e a face levemente ruborizada. Nunca é fácil para um soldado ouvir que um seu semelhante teria que sobreviver com suas próprias habilidades, sem ajuda. Ele levantou-se de supetão, sem nada da graça habitual. "Não é, nem poderá vir a ser coisa boa". O guarda parou diante da porta, com as mãos na maçaneta. "Para seu próprio bem, Mestre, aconselho-te que pense em uma maneira delicada de colocar isto em palavras".

Erestor não se preocupou em olhar para Morin quando este saiu. "Quem dera esta fosse a minha única preocupação".

No outro dia, Galion o mordomo veio escoltá-los até a Câmara de Audiência. Erestor teve dificuldades em decidir-se por uma das roupas do closet, finalmente decidindo que uma túnica verde acinzentada e calcas da mesma cor estavam apropriadas. Às portas encontrou Eámanë esperando como prometido, com um Ellon tão parecido com ela que deviam ser parentes próximos. Ela estava vestida em tons de azul escuro, um modelo simples que tinha apenas uma pedra de ametista presa ao cinto de prata como adorno. Os cabelos escorriam livres por suas costas em cachinhos travessos.

"Minha Senhora", ele disse e ofereceu-lhe uma leve reverência, e Morin fez o mesmo. Eámanë apenas balançou com a cabeça, e colocou a mão no ombro de seu parente.

"Paizinho, deixa que eu apresente Erestor de Imladris e Morin filho de Nardil, que me escoltaram por entre os Ermos".

O Elfo loiro deixou que sua força fosse sentida pelos outros, e de repente aquele rosto simpático adquiriu uma expressão decididamente assustadora. "Eu agradeço".

Ele não estava nem um pouquinho agradecido. Na verdade, parecia pronto para matar alguém. Eámanë cutucou-lhe as costelas, sem graça.

"E este é meu pai, Galiond".

O escudeiro anunciou a entrada deles na Câmara e eles se apressaram em obedecer. Eámanë segurava as mãos cruzadas na frente do colo, algo que era um tanto enervante de se ver em uma traquina consumada. Ainda assim, Erestor não teve tempo de perguntar nada sem chamar atenção, e em breve estavam frente a frente com Thranduil Oropherion.

O Rei Élfico era uma visão bastante impressionante. Thranduil era mais alto e mais encorpado que a maioria dos Elfos que Erestor já vira antes, mais alto mesmo que Adhenard, com longas mechas de ouro líquido cascateando até o meio das costas. O cabelo de Eámanë pareceu subitamente muito pálido, quase prata em comparação. Uma coroa trabalhada em prata-de-lei e pedras preciosas brancas descansava em sua testa, e muitos anéis de prata e pedras variadas adornavam seus dedos. Mas ainda com todas aquelas jóias e veludo bordado Thranduil tinha uma presença imponente.

Erestor fez uma reverência longa e esperou que o rei falasse depois que tivessem trocado as saudações e cortesias do costume. Hospitalidade era um dever quase sagrado para os Elfos, e havia regras de etiqueta que não podiam ser quebradas sem um motivo sério.

"Vens a mim em uma época estranha, com más noticias, Mestre Erestor".

"Deveras, embora desejasse ter vindo em circunstâncias diferentes".

Thranduil que obviamente estava esperando algo mais direto, inclinou-se para frente em seu trono. "Como recebeste notícias do retorno da Sombra tão longe, em Imladris, quando o fenômeno é ainda tão recente?"

Erestor calculou as possíveis respostas e decidiu ficar com a mais simples. Thranduil, ele sentiu, não era alguém com quem brincar. "Os Guardiões, meu senhor, que mantêm as terras do norte patrulhadas, nos trouxeram as novas. Mithrandir em pessoa foi checar a veracidade do relatório, e já mandamos noticias a seu parente o Senhor Celeborn. Não fiquei para ouvir a resposta, entretanto".

"E por que trouxeram a dama para casa? Ela estaria muito mais segura no vale".

Erestor olhou para Eámanë, que retribuiu com o mais leve traço de dor.

"Eu não quis ficar, e eles temeram que eu atravessasse as Montanhas sozinha, meu senhor".

Thranduil imediatamente percebeu a Fúria mal-reprimida de Galiond, a calma determinação da moca, e o desconforto dos Elfos do vale. "Porque não ficarias, Eámanë?"

Ela continuava olhando para Erestor. "Queria estar aqui, meu senhor".

"Não podias esperar, Eámanë?"

"Era melhor que não esperasse, meu senhor".

Thranduil estudou pai e filha, e depois focou seu olhar inflexível sobre Erestor. "É melhor que isto não signifique o que eu acho que significa".

"Temo que sim, meu senhor. Em ambos os aspectos".Erestor deu um passo adiante, e ofereceu a Thranduil seus olhos claros e passagem desimpedida para sua mente e sua alma... Com algumas coisas escondidinhas lá no fundo, é claro. "Nenhum de nos pôde convencer a Senhora Eámanë a ficar e esperar, e, portanto precisávamos acompanhá-la".

"Que decidam ficar ao largo dos problemas dos outros, eu posso compreender. Custa-me, consideravelmente, mas eu posso compreender". A voz de Thranduil estava baixinha, suave como seda, gentil como a brisa mansa, e Erestor lembrou-se do conselho de Eámanë no dia anterior. Infelizmente, as portas estavam trancadas e o conselheiro não via meios de escapar dali antes que a fúria do rei se abatesse sobre eles. "Mas trazê-la aqui, para um país à beira da guerra, e dizer-me face a face que não erguerá um dedo, é mais do que cruel, Mestre Erestor, e mais que estúpido. Tua reputação é a de um Elfo Sábio. Não vejo muita sabedoria neste momento".

"Meu senhor—"

"Basta!"

Eámanë deu um passo adiante. "Eu vim de livre e espontânea vontade, meu senhor. Ninguém me trouxe à força".

Thranduil a fuzilou com os olhos. "Deveriam ter-se recusado".

Ela estava imperturbável, a danada, e retornou aquela fúria gélida com um olhar sereno. Eámanë e sereno eram palavras que não combinavam, mas ela conseguiu de alguma forma. "Teria vindo sozinha".

"Não serias tão tola", Thranduil para Morin, que estava tão sombrio quanto ele.

"Com a sua licença, meu senhor, mas seria, sim". A voz de Eámanë subiu uma oitava, e Galiond soltou um gemido baixinho ao seu lado. "De fato, estava prestes a fazê-lo quando Erestor encontrou-me nos estábulos e disse-me que me arrumaria uma escolta".

"Cri que seria o menor dos males, meu senhor", Erestor falou. "Talvez estivesse enganado".

"Talvez estivesse", Galiond sibilou.

Eámanë virou-se para o pai e presenteou-o com sua versão de olhar fulminante. "Talvez _não_".

Galiond apenas ergueu a sobrancelha. Eámanë suspirou e fez um esforço para deixar o rosto inexpressivo de novo.

"Meu senhor, se me deres licença?" Morin perguntou, e Thranduil balançou a cabeça concordando. "Ele não dirá, portanto é preciso que eu o faça. Ontem eu perguntei ao Mestre Erestor quase o mesmo que meu senhor agora pergunta". Erestor fez um barulhinho indescritível, mas Morin continuou como se não o ouvisse. "E ele me lembrou, como ouso lembrar ao Senhor, que Imladris não é tanto um reino como é o esconderijo dos sobreviventes da queda de Eregion e alguns sobreviventes do povo do Alto-Rei. Estivemos em seu palácio menos de um dia, e já vi mais Elfos andando pelos corredores do que a população do vale em sua totalidade".

O rei sentou-se mais empertigado, observando os Elfos morenos por um longo tempo. "Isto é bem verdade, eu havia esquecido. Por favor, me perdoem, eu preocupo-me demais com os meus para ser imparcial, como devia".

Morin fez uma reverência profunda e não disse nada.

"Queres me dizer que somos a mais populosa entre as casadelfos? É isto mesmo?"

"Nosso povo está abandonando estas terras", Erestor disse calmamente. "Mithlond é apenas um ponto de passagem para nós, e poucos vivem lá com Círdan, o Marinheiro. Inglórion lidera apenas algumas centenas de almas, que eu saiba, e os Galadhrim estão na mesma situação que você".

"Eu me pergunto", Thranduil sussurrou, "como meu parente está, lá no Sul. Entretanto, diz-se que há um poder na Floresta Dourada que mantêm os Galadhrim protegidos".Ele olhou diretamente dentro dos olhos de Erestor. "Não tenho tal mágica. Queria ter, mas não estava fadado".O Rei Élfico levantou-se, e recuperou a compostura, voltando para o papel de rei poderoso e deixando as dúvidas do Ellon para trás.

"Todos queríamos, meu senhor".

Thranduil tornou a olhar para o grupo diante dele, e firmou o olhar em Eámanë. "Sim, eu creio que nos compreendemos mutuamente, Mestre Erestor".

Eámanë mudou o peso do corpo para o outro pé, e franziu o cenho.

"A outra parte desta conversa poderia vir em outra hora, mas creio que está tudo interligado, ou teu pai não estaria aqui contigo, e tu com teus amigos estrangeiros, Eámanë".

Ela franziu o cenho mais ainda, mas concordou.

"Deixa-me tentar adivinhar. Desejas servir na Guarda".

"Agora antes de mais tarde, para que tenha treino prático enquanto há tempo, meu senhor".

Thranduil desceu da plataforma do trono e parou diante dela. "Achas que chegará a tanto?"

Ela sustentou o olhar no dele. "Espero que não, mas a Sombra retornou há menos de um ano, e os Lindar já foram chamados para o Palácio. O que eu vi quando cruzei a fronteira a caminho de casa era ruim o bastante para um tempo tão curto, e as Montanhas Sombrias estão tomadas. Se eu for para o treino e não houver necessidade, perco apenas meu tempo. Mas se não for e houver necessidade...?"

Thranduil virou-se para Galiond. "Ela sabe usar espada ou lança?"

Galiond negou. "Não a lança".

"Defendemos a fronteira por você por muitos anos, meu senhor", Eámanë interrompeu. "Quando nasci a Sombra já se espalhava, e meu pai ensinou a meu irmão e eu como lutar. Maglin praticava comigo quando treinou na Guarda".

Thranduil suspirou. "Mas passaste muito tempo em Imladris, estudando história e tradição, teu pai me disse".

"Sim, e batendo-me contra qualquer um que me aceitasse como oponente, pois achavam uma coisa curiosa ver uma dama lutando, e gostaram do meu estilo. Eu fui atrevida o suficiente para pedir que Glorfindel que me treinasse, para que meus reflexos não se tornassem lentos".

Erestor sentiu o coração parar. Não haveria como voltar atrás depois que o nome de Glorfindel fosse mencionado. Na ausência do mestre, eles usariam a pupila. Ele percebeu que no fundo da alma havia mantido a esperança, esperança que a família dela ou o rei a proibiriam de servir na Guarda.

Não mais.

"É verdade?" O rei perguntou, e ele teve de balançar a cabeça. Elfos não mentem.

Em sua defesa, Thranduil parecia tão triste quanto ele, ou mais.

"Precisarei de treino ainda", Eámanë continuou, completamente calma. De onde viera aquela donzela tão controlada? Ela não iria chutar o chão, fazer biquinho, gritar nem um pouco? Mexer as mãos enquanto falava? Sorrir, ou provocar? "Eu tenho bons conhecimentos de luta com espada, e sou uma arqueira passável, mas preciso aprender os códigos e as técnicas da Guarda. Minhas habilidades de emboscada e camuflagem são as que aprendi nas fronteiras, nada mal, mas preciso melhorá-las antes de entrar no serviço ativo. E também eu gostaria de aprender as táticas de trabalho em grupo. Mas sabemos todos que é para isto que serve o treinamento de aprendizes. Então, quando entrar na classe de iniciantes, estará tudo bem".

"Vejo que tens tudo planejado em tua mente, mas há um pequenino problema com a teoria. Estás ciente, eu tenho certeza, de que esta carreira em particular apresenta alguns efeitos colaterais... permanentes... não estás?"

Erestor quase engasgou com o ar que respirava, e tremeu, só um pouco. O queixo de Eámanë tremeu, só um pouco. Galiond estreitou os olhos, e Thranduil empertigou-se novamente. Até mesmo Morin ficou mais alerta.

"Estou... ciente, sim, senhor".

"E ainda assim desejas seguir adiante com teu plano, embora seja quase certo que não terás filhos depois?"

Eámanë fechou os olhos e inspirou profundamente. "Sim, senhor". Eámanë se recompôs e sustentou o olhar firme do rei outra vez. "Não creio que esta seja uma coisa com a qual eu deva me preocupar no futuro. Certamente não me preocuparei com isto se estivermos mortos".

"Ela parece crer que morreremos sem sua ajuda", Galiond falou irritadamente, mas segurou a mão da filha entre suas próprias mãos enormes.

"Serei a primeira de muitas, pai". Ela se deixou ser abraçada, descansou a cabeça nos ombros do pai. "A primeira de muitas".

"Verdadeiramente, escutei muitas propostas iguais nos últimos meses", Thranduil disse, e virou-se, andando na direção de uma discreta porta na lateral da câmara. "Mas até então fui capaz de dizer não".

Erestor sentiu o coração tornar a bater, louca e dolorosamente, em seu peito.

"Eis um dos dias mais tristes do meu reinado", o rei confessou. "O treinamento é no campo perto dos estábulos, todos os dias, duas horas depois da alvorada. Apresenta-te ao Mestre Himind". E então o rei os deixou sozinhos no salão. O escudeiro estava esperando que o grupo partisse, discreto e impassível.

Eámanë exalou o ar, tremendo um pouco, e sem se importar que os outros percebessem. "Poderia ter sido pior, acho".

Galiond apertou-lhe os ombros, antes de virar-se para os Elfos morenos. "Talvez devêssemos conversar agora. Nosso chalé não fica longe daqui, e há comida preparada. Porco assado".

Eámanë explodiu em gargalhadas histéricas. "Eu tentei salvar o porco, paizinho. Eu realmente tentei".

Nem Morin nem Erestor entenderam o que havia de tão especial em um porco para os Elfos Silvestres. Mas, como diz o ditado, _Quando em Mithlond, coma peixe_. "Ficaremos honrados", Morin respondeu finalmente, porque Erestor estava inexplicavelmente tímido. Eámanë segurou o rosto do pai nas mãos e puxou-o em sua direção com alguma força bruta.

"_Sei o que está tentando fazer", _ela falou em Nandorin. "_E peço-lhe que não o faça. Não há nada sobre o que falar, paizinho, minha palavra para você que não há nada"._

Galiond estava muito encabulado em falar a língua natal na frente dos estrangeiros, ou talvez fosse o tema da conversa que o deixasse sem graça. "_Eu vi o modo como olhava para ti, filha, e tu para ele. Como pode não haver nada?_"

"_Achei que haveria algo, também, mas estava enganada. No momento em que poderíamos ter-nos unido, nossos caminhos se separam – eu irei para a guerra, e ficarei aqui na Grande Floresta, e ele retornará para seu senhor, para servi-lo como o faz a tantos milênios. Não podemos estar juntos, e seria cruel demais falar sobre isso. Por favor, paizinho, eu estou pedindo"._

Galiond suspirou e beijou-lhe ambas as faces. "Aparentemente porco assado não cai bem nos estômagos dos Elfos do vale. Oras, venham assim mesmo, temos tortas de galinha e um bom vinho de Dorwinion escondido em algum lugar. Venham e conheçam minha esposa, e falaremos de assuntos mais agradáveis pelo resto do dia".

* * *

**N.A.:**

**1- Menegroth -** o palácio caverna de Doriath, também chamado Palácio das Mil Cavernas.

**2- Elrond e Gil-galad -** Ereinion Gil-galad morreu sem deixar herdeiros e Elrond, a quem ele amava, era o Elfo de linhagem mais nobre na época.Elrond não quis usar o título, sendo chamado apenas de Mestre, ou Senhor de Valfenda, e Gill-galad foi o último Alto-Rei Élfico.

**3- Thranduil e Celeborn - **a versão mais aceita de tolkien sobre Celeborn o mostra como parente (provavelmente sobrinho) de Thingol. Celeborn, a quem Galadriel chama de O Sábio, era provavelmente o conselheiro chefe de Thingol, pois era chamado Ouvido de Thingol. Oropher, como vocês já estão carecas de saber, também era parente de Thingol. Ergo, eram parentes entre si. Provavelmente. Checa o N.A. do capítulo um.

**4- "Não é, nem poderá vir a ser coisa boa".** **Shakespeare, Hamlet.** Morin queria uma coisa profunda e sombria para dizer.

**5- O sufixo –ion** depois de um nome significa filho de (aquele nome). Thranduil _filho de _Oropher. _Filha de _é formado do sufixo **–iell** ou **-sell.** E você não precisava ficar sabendo disso...

**6- Coroa de prata-de-lei:** Thranduil usou uma coroa de folhas vermelhas no outono e usava uma de flores silvestres na primavera. Contudo, Erestor se encontra com o rei no inverno, e Thranduil está usando uma coroa de metal mesmo.

**7- Hospitalidade - é** uma interpretação minha e não tem base alguma nos livros.

**8- Mithlond -**nome élfico para os Portos Cinzentos.

**9- Lindar­- **como os Elfos Verdes se chamavam.

**10- Lança - Os** Elfos marcham para a montanha Erebor munidos de arcos, espadas e lanças. Junto com o arco, a lança é um bom modo de destruir o excército inimigo antes que ele tenha chance de chegar perto para inflingir baixas. Os rohirrim também usavam as lanças bastante.

**11- Himind - coração** fiel, Sindarin.

**12- Vinho de Dorwinion** - uma bebida potente que os Silvestres compravam dos Homens Mortais e era muito apreciada. Em O Hobbit Galiond o mordomo está bêbado com Dorwinion quando Bilbo e os anões escapam das masmorras.

Oba! As notas estão ficando pequenininhas...

**Larwen: **não chora não... he he... eu só queria mostrar a dualidade luz-sombra do reino, não era pra abrir a torneirinha... beijão, viu?

**Giby: **melhorou agora?

**Sadie:** Ah! Que é isso, linda. Eu sou é metida a besta. Beijo!

**Nim:** e agora? Continua bom? Hehe. Nem estressa que a galera da Floresta Negra vai aparecer muito. Espero não ter decepcionado com o monarca. Obrigada!

Bom, amiguinhos: valeu a audiência e a paciência. Até a semana que vem!


	16. As peças tomam seus lugares no tabuleiro

**Capítulo 16: As peças tomam seus lugares no tabuleiro.**

_'A adversidade desperta em nós capacidades que, em circunstâncias favoráveis, teriam ficado adormecidas.' Horácio_

Erestor não viu Thranduil por semanas, mas ele encontrou mais capitães da Guarda indo e vindo pelos portões de ferro do que tinha visto desde a Aliança. Tanto ele quanto Morin estavam encabulados com os olhares mal disfarçados de mágoa que recebiam, mas ao menos era conhecimento comum que eles não ajudariam por falta de meios, e não de vontade.

O conselheiro descobriu que mal podia aproveitar sua estada na exótica caverna-palácio. Tudo no lugar o inquietava. Erestor sentia falta dos espaços abertos, mas onde quer que fosse havia olhadelas de acusação muda, uma quietude e sombridade que caía tão mal nos Silvestres. Não era difícil perceber porque ficavam silenciosos quando ele estava próximo.

Surpreendentemente, era no chalé de Galiond que ele encontrava alguma paz. Eámanë estava sempre fora, em treinamento desde o nascer do sol até quase o crepúsculo, e Galiond seu pai mantinha a mesma atitude ambígua para com Erestor e Morin. Mas Gwaloth estava sempre feliz em tagarelar para passar o tempo. Através da boa artesã Erestor descobriu muito da cultura Lindar, e muitas histórias da família.

Ele concluiu que liberdade tinha sido sempre uma meta da família, compreensível considerando-se o local e a maneira como o casal criara os filhos. Conseqüentemente ambas as crianças tinham sido perfeitas pestinhas, traquinas da pior espécie durante a infância e começo da idade adulta. Era impossível não haver algum tipo de magia que permitisse gerar pessoas alegres e bem-resolvidas debaixo da Sombra, Erestor pensou, lembrando da atmosfera contente mas sedada de Imladris. Aquela senhora baixinha, falando pelos cotovelos sobre tinturas e da qualidade dos diversos drinques de Rhovannion e de ensinar a crianças e das diferenças na moda entre as casadelfos, era um tipo de feiticeira.

As manchas de tinta em seu avental, o meigo sorriso distraído que ela lhe dava sempre, e as inúmeras questões que Gwaloth fazia sobre assuntos aparentemente sem relação alguma, fizeram com que ele sentisse uma onda de afeição. Mas Erestor se recusava a analisar o fato.

Ele não era um Elfo completamente degenerado, e até mesmo o reservado Erestor de Valfenda podia fazer alguns amigos novos.

Em uma tarde assim, o Rei Élfico o mandou chamar. Erestor o encontrou no gabinete real, estudando mapas com Morin, o capitão Laedhel e dois outros Elfos louros que ele não reconheceu.

"Oh, Mestre Erestor! Esperávamos por ti."

Havia apenas a mais leve insinuação de reprimenda no tom de Thranduil. Morin, como sempre, manteve sua mascara de indiferença, como se nada que acontecia fosse de seu interesse.

"Sinto muitíssimo, meu senhor. Vim assim que recebi sua mensagem."

"Não importa," Thranduil disse. Ele indicou que Erestor devia aproximar-se e mostrou as finas linhas de lápis no mapa. "Estou mandando um batalhão para o sul. Farão maior dano possível antes de voltarmos para o Norte, matando quantas aranhas puderem a caminho de casa."

Erestor pensou por um minuto. "Está certo que provocar o inimigo é uma estratégia sensata? Pareceu-me que não tinha meios de enfrentar Dol Guldur ainda, meu senhor."

Os Elfos ficaram em silêncio, e Thranduil encarou Erestor longamente. O conselheiro não se abalou, e respondeu aquela fúria fria com sua própria calma imperturbável.

Erestor era bom nisso. Afinal, ele havia enfrentado um Elrond enfurecido algumas vezes.

Inesperadamente, Thranduil abriu um discreto sorriso. "Temos alguns truques ainda," ele disse. "E, como não vamo-nos multiplicar miraculosamente nos anos vindouros, é melhor que usemos os meios que temos do melhor modo possível. A Sombra retornou com força em demasia para ser deixada em paz. Devemos fazer por onde não se fortaleça mais ainda."

"Faz sentido," Erestor concordou amigavelmente. _Algum sentido_, pelo menos. "Mas não vi ainda que parte o senhor reservou para que façamos. Tenho certeza de que há uma."

"Aquela sabedoria começa a aparecer," Thranduil respondeu. Ele parecia quase... feliz. _Deve ter recebido boas novas, _Erestor pensou. _E_ este _é um pensamento reconfortante._

O Rei Élfico continuou. "Se aceitar esta missão, eu os enviarei com o batalhão. Eles o deixarão nas bordas da floresta, conforme sua capacidade, o mais longe possível; de lá deverão ter caminho fácil até a Floresta Dourada. Eu deixá-los-ei responsáveis por levar a meu parente Celeborn o Sábio uma mensagem minha, referente a esta ameaça que nos é comum. De lá a estrada para Imladris é muito mais segura. O que me dizem?"

Erestor encarou Morin, que estava ainda com sua máscara _blasé._ Como responder ao Rei Élfico? Era sua única dúvida. Thranduil era sábio. Ele estava se aproveitando de dois experientes guerreiros Noldor em suas terras, usando a desculpa de escoltá-los para casa. Erestor teria que passar por tudo que os guardas Silvestres passavam, o que arruinaria quaisquer julgamentos imparciais que pudesse ter, não por força mas com tal gentil persuasão que o conselheiro tinha de admirá-lo por isso. E Erestor aprenderia todas as carências da Guarda Silvestre na pele, sabendo que em breve Eámanë estaria entre eles em alguma destas missões, antes de chegar à Floresta Dourada para advogar a causa Silvestre diante de Celeborn.

Lembrando o encontro anterior, Erestor escolheu a franqueza mais uma vez. "O rei é muito astuto, digo eu." Ele observou, sem surpresa, que o rei mostrava-se divertido."Será como deseja."

"Assim pensei eu. Deixe-me apresentar-te Enedhûre, meu primogênito, e Legolas, o meu filho caçula." Ele apontou cada Ellon ao dizer seu nome, ambos tão parecidos consigo que Erestor teve de se controlar para não bater sua cabeça em algo sólido até que a inconsciência o tomasse ou sua sanidade voltasse. Como pudera não se aperceber dos laços familiares antes? "Legolas liderará os Elfos nesta missão. Talvez devessem passar algum tempo juntos antes de partir."

Os príncipes fizeram uma leve referência para Erestor. Mas Legolas foi quem atravessou a sala com o mapa, como se Erestor necessitasse tê-lo perto para ver os símbolos. "Podemos deixá-los nas bordas da floresta bem aqui." Ele tocou o ponto com um dedo delgado que ostentava calos quase imperceptíveis. Um guerreiro, Erestor percebeu, apesar da forma física dele ser mais delicada que a usual. Pelo modo casual com que falava, apontando os lugares no mapa, o príncipe era mais do que aparentava.

"As Montanhas Sombrias estão quase totalmente tomadas, eu diria," Erestor disse, mostrando o lugar onde encontrara orcs e Hallatir morrera. "Em verdade, os vimos apenas do lado oeste das montanhas, mas poderiam atravessá-las com facilidade."

"Enedhûre acha isto também." Legolas lançou um olhar afetuoso ao irmão mais velho. "Se formos abençoados, nosso povo atacará suas tocas antes do final deste ano."

O príncipe herdeiro deu um passo à frente. "Mas se os eventos na ocorrerem como planejamos, focaremos nossas forças contra Dol Guldur, e lutaremos contra os orcs das Montanhas apenas quando invadirem nosso território. O sul é nossa maior ameaça, e nossa prioridade."

"Uma coisa de cada vez," Morin falou.

"Exatamente," Enedhûre concordou. "Não podemos fazer diferente."

"Quando partiremos?" Erestor perguntou.

"Com a próxima lua cheia,"Thranduil respondeu. "Talvez depois, dependendo do tempo. Estamos no inverno, e eu preferiria que fossem quando a primavera estiver mais próxima."

Morin teve a primeira expressão perceptível da tarde - assombro. "Mas o frio não nos afetará."

Legolas enrolou os mapas com cuidado e os guardou em uma caixa cilíndrica. "Não, mas as árvores estão distorcidas e envenenadas perto da Fortaleza, e agora provêem pouca cobertura. Quando chegar a primavera haverá algum verde, e isto nos convém."

Erestor ficou vermelho. Ele havia visto as árvores com copa rica e densa em seu caminho pela floresta. Ele abriu a boca para falar, pensou melhor e calou-se, para depois olhar para Morin num apelo mudo.

Legolas inclinou-se, parecendo um pouco com Eámanë quando ela o provocou à mesa na noite em que se conheceram, e sussurrou com a mesma confiança atrevida, "elas não perdem as folhas completamente perto do nosso povo."

Erestor balançou a cabeça, e muito sabiamente manteve-se calado.

"Poderia ter sido pior," Morin comentou dias depois, enquanto ambos observavam os iniciantes treinando. Antes que quinze dias se passassem Eámanë já tinha seis colegas mulheres em sua classe. Um fenômeno que poderia ter algo a ver com o fato de que ela conseguia desarmar o professor de luta de espadas, com alguma dificuldade.

Depois de treinar com Glorfindel, achar um oponente que apresentasse um desafio real ficara difícil.

As lições de arco e flecha acontecendo diante dos curiosos Elfos do vale era algo diferente. O Mestre Ethir ordenou que os alunos iniciantes atirassem em alvos que eram puxados de um lado a outro através de cordas finas, enquanto corriam através do campo, desviando-se e lutando contra os alunos mais avançados. Era o mais próximo a um combate real que se podia chegar dentro da segurança da Corte. Os novatos começaram o exercício unidos, em formação de ponta-de-lança. Mas quando os atacantes pressionaram, a formação fraquejou e sumiu.

"Definitivamente, uma técnica diferente," Erestor falou, aéreo. "São muito bons. Ao menos, é o que parece aos meus olhos destreinados."

Morin deu uma olhada azeda na direção do conselheiro, depois sacudiu a cabeça e voltou sua atenção ao exercício.

"Falei com os mestres ferreiros, mas além de testar seu trabalho não sou de valia alguma para eles. Se estivéssemos lidando com carpintaria, poderia ajudar, mas a forja não é minha área de conhecimento."

Erestor suspirou, e soltou um gemido fraco ao ver uma Elleth morena ser agarrada por um Ellon muito maior que ela, e jogada ao chão. Ela provavelmente 'morreria', tendo sido capturada por um 'orc'. Erestor tentou lembrar-se do nome da donzela... Ilverin... Ithiliel... algo assim. "Nunca compartilhei o amor dos meus compatriotas por metalurgia. Sinto, mas não poderei ser de valia também."

A morena empurrou o Ellon alguns centímetros acima do corpo dela com a palma da mão pressionada contra o pomo-de-adão dele, e atingiu-o no peito com uma faca sem corte. Ela estava 'morrendo', mas aquele 'orc' também não mataria mais ninguém. O Ellon levantou-se, massageando a garganta, e ofereceu sua mão para ajudar a amiga a se levantar, e depois colocou a mão dela em seu braço e a escoltou galantemente até a área onde os alunos desclassificados assistiam o resto do jogo com os mestres.

"Que pena," Morin disse.

Eles continuaram a assistir enquanto mais e mais alunos deixavam a quadra. Apenas alguns dos alvos não tinham seus centros atingidos com flechas, e Mestre Ethir gritou para que as cordas fossem puxadas mais rapidamente. Eámanë tinha alguma dificuldade em mirar em movimento, e Erestor notou que ela não era das melhores do grupo. Até mesmo os alunos mais novos tinham melhor domínio do arco. Mas, teimosa até a alma, Eámanë tinha unido forcas com um Ellon desde o início do exercício, e passava a maior parte do tempo guardando sua retaguarda com um par de facas longas. Mais de uma vez ela abandonou a sutileza e derrubou o oponente com um chute bem-colocado antes de desclassificá-lo usando as facas cegas, enquanto seu parceiro seguia em frente atirando flechas com uma velocidade e perfeição impressionantes nos alvos móveis.

Meia hora depois Himind declarou que o jogo estava acabado, e chamou os estudantes para junto dos mestres. Ethir, Laedhel e Maecheneb ficaram de pé no centro do círculo, enquanto os alunos sentavam no chão.

"Trinta e uma baixas," Himind contou os alunos iniciantes desclassificados. "Não podemos perder todos estes soldados. Há alguém que saiba porque tantos guardas morreram hoje?"

A morena que Erestor observara ergueu a mão, e Mestre Ethir deu-lhe permissão para falar. "Não nos defendemos contra o inimigo eficientemente?"

"Estás correta, mas eu necessito de uma resposta mais clara que esta, Imloth. Alguém sabe, exatamente, porque a defesa caiu?"

_Imloth!_ Erestor pensou. Eis o nome. O parceiro de Eámanë levantou a mão. "Estávamos preocupados demais em acertar os alvos moveis para prestar atenção nos inimigos."

"Não tu, Ivreno, tinhas uma _guarda-costas_." Máster Himind encarou Eámanë com um olhar inflexível e fulminante. "Pensei que tivéssemos concordado em trabalhar tua perícia no arco?"

Eámanë aceitou a esparrela com o mais leve sinal de mágoa. "Sim, Mestre."

"A idéia em si não era má. Mas não poderiam ao menos ter trocado de papéis algumas vezes? Precisarás mais que perícia em corpo-a-corpo no serviço ativo, Eámanë."

"Sim, Mestre, eu lembrarei."

Himind balançou a cabeça. "Para teu próprio bem, espero que sim."

"Alguém mais?" Ethir interrompeu com suavidade. Um ellon baixinho e Delgado pediu permissão para responder. "Sim, Uthenid?"

"Abandonamos a formação, Mestre."

Maecheneb sorriu e falou pela primeira vez. "Em batalha, devem fazer o possível para manter-se ao plano, embora improvisação talvez venha a ser necessária. Em verdade, quando a luta começa, é certo que algo inesperado aconteça. Então devem adaptar o plano, não abandonar totalmente a estratégia. O que eu vi hoje foi um grupo de mais de sessenta guerreiros que lutaram sozinhos, cada um e todos eles, até mesmo os que incidentalmente se aliaram a um colega. Devem aprender a antecipar e prover as necessidades de seus companheiros, a agir como uma só mente em vários corpos. Até então, dispersar-se-ão, e serão presa fácil para seus inimigos. A classe está dispensada."

Laedhel chamou os outros mestres de lado para discutir alguma coisa, e os estudantes começaram a avaliar suas ações, discutindo entre si.

"Não, não, não e _não!_ Ah, você não vai _mesmo_!" Eámanë gritou, furiosa, respondendo a algo que um de seus colegas havia dito.

"Mas você _falhou_!" O Ellon tentou de novo.

Eámanë deu-lhe um olhar tão venenoso que até Erestor, de seu ponto de observação a metros de distância, ficou alerta. "Eu _não_ falhei. Eu sobrevivi o jogo todo, e matei tantos inimigos quanto os alunos mais avançados. Então não _enche._"

Ela afastou-se dos amigos andando tão rápido que estava quase correndo, parou para tomar um gole de água do barril colocado no canto, e aproximou-se dos amigos de Imladris. "Podemos ir, por favor?"

Morin tomou-lhe a mão e a colocou em seu braço, o engraçadinho metido a galã. Erestor fez cara feia e sutilmente posicionou-se entre eles. Morin simplesmente colocou a mão de Eámanë no braço de Erestor.

Eámanë estava tão irada que mal notou a interação entre os Noldor. "Aquele arrogante... _aquela mula!_" A donzela bateu o pé no chão, com força. "Trapaceiro, metido... Argh!"

"Devo entender que o Ellon estava sendo impróprio?" Morin perguntou, todo tato.

"_Impróprio?"_ Eámanë grunhiu, sem notar o desconforto de Erestor. "O tolo pensa que eu não consigo atravessar o campo. Eu lhe disse que estaria de pé ao fim do exercício, mas ele não me acreditou, então fizemos uma aposta. Diga-se de passagem, que não fui eu quem foi desclassificado aos vinte minutos." Ela sorriu, como um lobo sorriria ao derrubar a caça. "Eu contei. Agora ele se recusa a pagar porque Mestre Himind me corrigiu. O que importa? Eu estava de pé no fim do jogo, e eu atravessei o campo, então eu ganhei a aposta."

"É justo," Erestor interrompeu antes que Eámanë ficasse ainda mais agitada com o contar da história. "O que ganhou?"

"Um garanhão."

Erestor não conseguiu esconder o choque.

"Eu disse que ele achou que eu não conseguiria."

Erestor achou melhor não saber o que ela teria de pagar se perdesse a aposta.

* * *

**A.N.:** Olha que meigo! Os ensaios estão virando resuminhos! Agora, notícia ruim: acabaram-se os capítulos que eu tenho no forno. talvez demore uns dez dias pra eu escrever mais alguns, porque agora eu estou meio enrolada, mas não estressem que chega.

**1- **_Através da boa artesã Erestor descobriu muito da cultura Lindar, e muitas histórias da família. - _A princípio, os Nandor em geral não escreviam em sua própria língua e preferiam escrever em Sindarin, e assim o Sindarin tornou-se a língua élfica oficial, com apenas algumas diferenças de uso entre os reinos mais isolados já que linguagem é uma coisa viva e muda sempre. Nesta fic, a Língua Verde existe e predomina no dia-a-dia dos Elfos Silvestres, e a língua Sindarin é reservada a ocasiões especiais ou de cerimônia, e ao tratamento com culturas 'estrangeiras'. Entretanto eu acho, como já disse antes, muito mais da cultura e tradição dos povos élficos deviam passar através da tradição oral, de contos e canções do que dos livros, devido à dificuldade em produzir papel na época e tudo o mais.

**2- Thranduil e O Plano** – Oras, vocês não acharam mesmo que o Rei ia dormir o ponto, acharam? Além do mais, a distância entre Lóthlorien e Dol Guldur é relativamente pequena (Eu particularmente acho que Sauron atacou os Silvestres, e não os Galadhrim, só por causa do Anel da Galadriel mesmo), sendo mais fácil para dois guerreiros élficos passarem em grande velocidade sem serem assassinados no caminho. Da Floresta Dourada, Erestor e Morin podem escolher entre pedir uma escolta decente e ir para Imladris através do Passo Vermelho, ou pegarem o caminho mais longo contornando as Montanhas passando por Roham.

**3- Dol Guldur versus Montanhas Sombrias -**_"Mas se os eventos na ocorrerem como planejamos, focaremos nossas forças contra Dol Guldur, e lutaremos contra os orcs das Montanhas apenas quando invadirem nosso território. O sul é nossa maior ameaça, e nossa prioridade."_ Curiosidade da autora: alguém mais além de mim achou estranho que nem os Silvestres, nem os Galadhrim nunca fizeram campanha contra os orcs de Moria (Antes da Guerra do Anel, claro)? Vá lá, Celeborn sabia que o _balrog_ tava lá, e talvez tenha passado o rádio pro primo-em-sabe-deus-que-grau Thranduil. Muita falta de sorte que o demônio de fogo estava dando cobertura pra aquele monte de orcs se multiplicando bem na esquina dos reinos deles, não acham?

**4- Camuflagem em Dol Guldur -**"_Não, mas as árvores estão distorcidas e envenenadas perto da Fortaleza, e agora provêem pouca cobertura. Quando chegar a primavera haverá algum verde, e isto nos convém."_ Recapitulando: Em A Sociedade do Anel, Legolas diz no Conselho de Elrond: "_e a Floresta das Trevas é um lugar maligno, **exceto onde nosso reinado está sendo mantido**_".

É bem mais fácil para os Elfos, especialmente os macaquinhos Elfos Silvestres sempre se penduricando nas copas, se camuflar nas folhagens que se esconder atrás de troncos nus, não acham?

Na área de Dol Guldur, as árvores estavam realmente distorcidas, e suas almas corrompidas tinham uma 'vibração' ruim. Eu não me lembro da referência exata agora, quando lembrar eu coloco aqui, tá legal?

**Nomes: (Sindarin)**

**Enedhûre **– coração-de-fogo. **Ethir **– estuário. **Maecheneb** - Sindarin, olhos aguçados. **Laedhel** - Elfo aguçado. **Himind **- Alma constante, firme. **Ivrino** –cristalino **Imloth** – vale de flores


	17. Não sei parar de te olhar

**A.N.:** Para Lele, que escreve as reviews mais hilárias que eu já vi. Acho que você terá mais raiva ainda agora – mas veja bem, eu atualizei (Só demorei três meses e meio...)! Super beijo. Para os outros leitores, peço desculpas pela breguice do capítulo (e pela demora)... Muito em breve eu voltarei pras cenas de angústia, relações internacionais, estratégia, amizade, batalha e filosofia (é a modesta...).

* * *

**Capítulo 17: Não sei parar de te olhar...**

" _... Inclinando-se sobre ele, a hetera espreitou-lhe demoradamente a fisionomia e os olhos fatigados._

– _Tu és o melhor amante – disse então, pensativa – que já tive em toda a minha vida. És mais forte, mais desembaraçado, mais dócil do que qualquer outro. Muito bem assimilaste a minha arte, ó Sidarta. Um dia, quando eu for mais velha, gostaria de ter um filho teu. E, todavia, meu caro, és ainda um _samana._ Apesar de tudo não me amas. Não amas a ninguém. Não é?_

– _Pode ser que seja assim – respondeu Sidarta, lassamente. – Sou igual a ti. Tampouco sabes amar. De outra forma, nunca serias capaz de fazer do amor uma arte. Possivelmente, criaturas como nós não poderão jamais amar. Os outros homens, por tolos que sejam, têm essa faculdade. Nisso reside o seu segredo."_

'_Sidarta', por Hermann Hesse._

Ao saber que sua partida do Reino Silvestre era iminente, Erestor encontrou-se fascinado de diversas maneiras. As receitas, tão exoticamente temperadas, ele achava irresistíveis; os perfumes, encantadores, e as reuniões deliciosamente divertidas ('_é só um círculo silvestre, Erestor, por piedade! Quem vê você pensa que nunca se ouviu música nos Salões de Fogo... _' Eámanë tinha dito quando ele tentou explicar seu deleite). Legolas, devidamente avisado de sua posição como estudioso das tradições, mostrou-lhe algumas dúzias de compilações da antiga sabedoria Doriathrin, ditados pelos sobreviventes de Menegroth que haviam migrado para as terras de seus irmãos silvestres, na Primeira Era. E embora seus parentes não estivessem entre os que trouxeram a ruína ao reino de Elu Thingol, Erestor ficou melancólico por vários dias.

Pois tal era o destino dos descendentes dos Noldor, ser eternamente assombrados pelos feitos de seu clã.

Mas não foi a biblioteca que mais sentiu pesar em deixar.

"Então, isto é adeus?" Eámanë sussurrou, inclinando-se em sua direção. Ele recordou-se da primeira refeição que partilharam, séculos atrás, como estavam brincalhões e alegres. Mas agora, ambos estavam sentados e quietos, enquanto os Silvestres cantavam e dançavam em mais um círculo improvisado na clareira. Os guardas da força tarefa do rei partiriam com a aurora, e Erestor e Morin com eles.

"É um '_até logo'_," ele respondeu baixinho, apertando-lhe a mão por baixo da longa toalha de mesa bordada.

Eámanë baixou os olhos e não disse mais nada.

Enedhûre ergue-se da cadeira e, muito animado, pediu aos Elfos distribuindo o vinho que não servissem os soldados de partida, o que gerou alguns protestos bem –humorados por toda a clareira. Verdadeiramente, Dorwinnion era um vinho excelente – e tão mais surpreendente por ser feito por Mortais! Não ficava devendo nada ao cordial de Imladris, embora embriagasse os sentidos muito mais cedo...

"Eu embrulhei uma garrafa de Dorwinnion para ti, Erestor," Gwaloth falou. Sua voz partiu-se um pouco no final da sentença, mas seu sorriso estava firme. "E bolinhos de aveia."

"Eu fico-lhe muito grato, Gwaloth."

"E para ti também, Morin. Nunca agradecerei o bastante por terem protegido a minha pequena."

"A sua pequena tem nervos de _mithril,_ minha senhora", Morin falou com uma voz doce. "Tem sido bastante educativo observá-la, eu asseguro-te".

"De fato," Erestor ecoou, e pensou consigo que Morin provavelmente não se referia a Eámanë apenas. Maldição! De todas as donzelas élficas de toda Arda, ele tinha que se associar à mais teimosa, traquina, e imprevisível de todas. Uma aluna sua, que ainda por cima saía da sala de aula direto para frente de guerra. Erestor fechou os olhos até que conseguiu controlar-se novamente e agir de acordo com sua posição e situação. Não seria nada conveniente dar aos Silvestres um espetáculo na véspera de sua partida.

Quando abriu os olhos, Eámanë ainda estava rígida como uma estátua, olhando fixamente para o prato de assado que não tocara.

"Você está bem?".

Ela não respondeu, mas Erestor viu que tremia.

"Talvez um pouco de ar fresco lhe faça bem," ele falou, embora estivessem todos a céu aberto. Morim era curador, talvez ele devesse examiná-la novamente. Erestor tinha sido aplacado quanto à concussão que Eámanë sofrera, meses atrás, mas ela estava sempre a receber uma pancada ou outra nos campos de treino...

"Com a licença de todos..." Ela falou de repente, agarrando a mão de Erestor de um modo que não poderia passar despercebido. "Preciso discutir alguns detalhes de última hora com meu mestre. Voltaremos em alguns minutos."

Gwaloth ergueu as sobrancelhas, mas não falou nada. Morim encheu o copo da matriarca e sorriu, muito mais cordato e animado do que antes. "Não se preocupe conosco. Tenho certeza de que Gwaloth me tolerará por alguns momentos."

"Obrigada," Eámanë disse, e arrastou Erestor para o bosque. Ele a seguiu cegamente, mesmo quando as luzes das fogueiras ficaram distantes e estavam perdidos em um circulo de escuridão, com apenas alguns animais noturnos a perturbar o silêncio.

"Não creio que mesmo os ouvidos dos Elfos Silvestres possam escutar nossa conversa a esta distância," Erestor anunciou, escondendo as mãos dentro dos bolsos da túnica. Ele não percebeu, em seu embaraço, como parecia imponente e distante naquela pose. Ela parecia não conseguir decidir-se se ficava frente a frente com ele ou se lhe dava as costas, e terminou por dar voltas ao redor de si mesma como um filhote brincalhão.

Mas não havia leveza nem brincadeira entre eles naquela noite.

"Tanto melhor," ela respondeu, e terminou por apoiar-se contra o tronco de uma nogueira jovem, olhando Erestor pelo canto dos olhos. "Não quero testemunhas hoje."

"Não é conveniente que estejamos assim, à sós..."

"Já dormimos nós dois, à sós, então pare com os fricotes. Não temos tempo para frivolidades."

A vergonhafez dele pouco cavalheiro. "Frivolidades, ela diz. Em qualquer outro lugar da Terra-média, com qualquer outra pessoa, tratar-se-ia de regras básicas de etiqueta e cortesia. Mas tais coisas são por demais _frívolas _para a dama - ela deve ter o que quer, às custas do resto do mundo".

"Reconheço que teria sido melhor que não nos tivéssemos encontrado nos estábulos, assim eu morreria só – ou não, e ninguém sofreria com a minha tolice; mas os fatos ocorreram de outro modo".Ela desviou o olhar, escondendo o rosto nas sombras. Não havia luar, e as fogueiras estavam longe, mas dos Elfos emanava uma luminosidade suave, e assim ele pode ver que ela mordia o lábio. "Mas eu não sou assim tão mimada, Erestor. Houve coisas que eu quis e me foram negadas, coisas que eu não reclamei."

"Ainda isso?"

Eámanë devolveu a ofensa anterior com o mesmo desdém ferino. "_Isso_, ele diz. Significa tão pouco, não é mesmo? Não me lembro de tê-lo forçado, Erestor. Se me lembro bem, você participou de livre e espontânea vontade."

Erestor passou as mãos por entre seus cabelos com tanta violência que as tranças se desfizeram todas, e as mechas escuras escorregaram, livres, por suas costas. "Não pensei que o assunto se desdobrasse pelos séculos dos séculos..."

"Não se desdobrará. O _assunto_ estará acabado muito em breve."

"Pelos Valar, Eámanë, o que mais quer? Não é possível!" Ele alcançou a nogueira e a dama em algumas passadas. Desta vez ela esperava pela explosão e deixou-se tomar pelos braços com uma passividade orgulhosa. "Eu sou o Conselheiro Chefe de Imladris. Você acaba de prestar juramento ao exército de Thranduil. Não percebe que haverá centenas de milhas entre nós, que um ou ambos de nós provavelmente não sobreviverá para perseguir nenhum compromisso? Eu não posso ficar. Você nem ao menos esperaria uma escolta decente para voltar. Não me olhe como se eu tivesse seduzido você nas montanhas; eu agi de modo honrado!"

Eámanë, que tinha começado a baixar a guarda, apertou os olhos de repente. "E eu não? Eu o joguei no chão, por acaso? Ou interpretei seus sinais erradamente, ou o forcei de alguma forma—".

"Não!"

"Então o que importa quem deu o primeiro passo?"

"Não importa, nada mais importa. Devemos nos conformar cada qual com seu dever".

"Mas eu não posso me conformar ainda, pois há algo que eu preciso saber". Nervosa, ela passou a língua nos lábios. Erestor já a vira repetir aquele gesto uma infinidade de vezes, sempre que ela se enroscava em uma pergunta difícil ou estava armando-se de coragem para falar algo desagradável. Recentemente o gesto fazia com que tivesse de se controlar para não engoli-la inteira. "Em algum momento, chegou a me amar?"

"Como?" Chocado, Erestor largou-a, deixando os braços caírem inertes para os lados. "Eu não compreendo..."

"Não, meu amigo", Eámanë sussurrou, enquanto as lágrimas brotavam, "Eu que não compreendi nada. Mas que tola eu fui!" E ela caiu na gargalhada; e chorou e gargalhou baixinho, com igual desespero. "Pelas estrelas, meu irmão é profeta! Cabeça-de-vento, sem dúvida!"

"Eámanë, você está me assustando", Erestor afirmou, austero, tentando fazer com que Eámanë voltasse a seu estado normal. Ele tinha muito pouco talento para cuidar de moças histéricas.

"Perdoe-me". Ela limpou o rosto com as costas das mãos, e acalmou-se aos poucos, embora aquele sorrisinho triste persistisse. "Não tornarei a importuná-lo. Não deveria tê-lo feito nem hoje, mas não consegui me conter. Eu precisava saber".

"Eu continuo sem entender nada".Erestor tornou a colocar as mãos dentro dos bolsos, embora sentisse que o estrago já fora feito, e nem mesmo a imagem de calma estivesse a seu alcance. "Você faz tudo rápido demais, Eámanë. Eu sinto-me tonto, só de estar perto".

Ela ergueu o olhar do chão e o encarou, com olhos lúcidos novamente apesar de ainda estarem vermelhos. "Meu querido, você não foi mesmo feito para emoções súbitas. Deveria ter pedido a Glorfindel que me ensinasse, e tê-lo deixado em paz. Ai! Eu fiz tudo errado".

"Poderia, por favor, falar em um código que eu conheça?" Ele cruzou os braços, enfezado. "Eu duvido muito que Glorfindel a beijasse nas montanhas".

Eámanë deu um passo a frente até que a distância entre eles fosse de alguns poucos centímetros, mas não havia nada de amigável ou brejeiro em sua pose. "Espero que não esteja com isso dizendo que me crê uma aventureira atrás do partido mais vantajoso?"

"Não!" Erestor gritou, agarrando-a pelos ombros novamente. E pensar que, antes de conhecê-la, ele passara anos sem tocar em um outro Elfo, ele que agora a tocava sob todo pretexto. "Pare de pôr palavras na minha boca".

Mas ele havia pensado. Por um instante, mas pensou em Eámanë sorrindo para Glorfindel, ou tocando de leve em seus dedos enquanto tomava uma xícara de chá, ou inclinando-se por sobre a mesa para apertar-lhe a mão. Erestor viu as cenas com tal clareza, rememorando as longas conversas do Lorde da Flor Dourada com Eámanë, que se Glorfindel estivesse por perto eles teriam discutido. Calorosamente.

"Glorfindel tem seus próprios segredos, não me cabe contá-los". _Talvez ele mesmo me conte quando nos reencontrarmos. _Ela arriscou um olhar para a copa cerrada das árvores. "Está ficando tarde. Você partirá com a alvorada, e já tivemos bastantes palavras amargas entre nós. Eu gostaria de me despedir de modo mais afável, em consideração à amizade que tivemos".

"Que_ temos_", Erestor corrigiu, enfático. Suas mãos deslizaram dos ombros para os braços dela, a única carícia que ele ousava. "Seremos sempre amigos. Aqui ou em Valinor ou além dos Círculos do Mundo. Eu tenho por política ser amigo dos bravos, e poucas pessoas teriam coragem de esgueirar-se no meu quarto para coser umas nas outras as mangas das minhas túnicas".

Eámanë arregalou os olhos, mas se recompôs rápido. "Eu não sei do que você está falando. Nunca estive na Ala Leste".

"Nem mesmo quando o meu xampu misteriosamente sumiu?"

Ela esforçou-se para acompanhar o tom leve da conversa, apreciando a trégua. "Seguramente, os gêmeos devem ter sido responsáveis. Eu não faria isso com você".

"Faria sim". Ele suspirou fundo, apreciando o perfume sutil dejasmim que se destacava dos outros cheiros da floresta. "Sentirei sua falta".

"_Não faça isso". _Eámanë recuou e se encolheu toda, apertando os braços ao redor de si mesma. "Não é justo".

"Não posso sentir falta de uma amiga querida?"

Ela lançou-lhe um olhar venenoso como as presas das aranhas da terra. "Mentiroso".

Erestor cerrou os olhos e balançou a cabeça, sentindo-se muito cansado. Que seja a verdade então, e que Ilúvatar os ajudasse. "De fato, mas por ignorância mais que malícia. Pois a considero uma amiga querida. Mas _amor_... Eámanë, eu fui pego de surpresa; não tivemos tempo nem condições de saber se isto é a ligação verdadeira entre almas predestinadas, ou afeto mal direcionado, ou duas pessoas solitárias que se consolam mutuamente. Não nego que você me seja bastante atraente, e a sua companhia é muito agradável, e que eu trema por sua segurança, mas isto é tudo que sei com certeza a este ponto".

"E eu que achava que o Mestre Erestor tinha todas as respostas..." Ela sorriu então, um sorriso como eles haviam trocado com freqüência, de cumplicidade. "Está na hora. Vamos comer alguma coisa, sim? Antes que devorem tudo. E depois será hora de descansar antes de partir".

Ele começou a refazer as tranças como pode, sentindo-se muito grato por preferir estilos mais práticos, e a seguiu de volta à clareira. "Estará nos portões amanhã?"

"Não", ela respondeu baixinho. "Se tiver algo a me dizer, diga logo, porque não verei a tropa partir. Eu detesto despedidas".

Erestor balançou a cabeça, embora ela não pudesse vê-lo. Agora que ele parava para pensar, não conseguia lembrar de uma única ocasião em que Eámanë tivesse despedido-se dos viajantes deixando o vale. Nem teria se despedido dos habitantes do vale, quando ela mesma resolveu partir.

Quando a fogueira estava novamente visível no horizonte, ele se surpreendeu fazendo promessas. "Escreverei sempre que puder, dando notícias. E... se eu chegar a encontrar uma resposta, avisarei a você."

"Não precisa," ela sussurrou. "Se não sabe agora, é porque não é para ser. Não somos assim tão diferentes dos nossos irmãos de outras casas. É uma pena, mas o que se há de fazer? Você mesmo disse, ainda que houvesse algo, as chances seriam muito desfavoráveis. Euficarei bem". Ela olhou por cima dos ombros, sem conseguir alcançar o ar despreocupado de costume. "Além do quê, provavelmente estarei tão ocupada que mal conseguirei _respirar_ – Olha só! E não é que chegamos a tempo de pegar a sobremesa?"

_Dane-se a sobremesa_, Erestor pensou, mas saudou os Elfos como se nada de extraordinário tivesse acontecido. O assado já estava frio no seu prato, mas ele se forçou a engolir alguns pedaços junto com meia taça do excelente vinho e conversar com os Silvestres enquanto pedaços da conversa que acabara de ter se repetiam em sua mente.

"Maecheneb o elogiou bastante quando o vi ontem", Legolas falou, dirigindo um sorriso radiante para Gwaloth e Galiond, enquanto se sentava entre Eámanë (que se afastou um pouco para criar espaço) e Erestor. "Confesso que fiquei curioso, pois nunca se juntou aos combatentes nos treinos".Ele ergueu sua taça de ouro, sem encravações ou gemas, na direção de Morin. A simplicidade da taca contrastava com os anéis delicados que trazia nos dedos, e um único cordão de prata com pingente de ametista que se destacava contra a túnica verde-pálida. "O curador me deu o prazer de algumas partidas. Se me permite, meu amigo, deverias ter aprendido alguns dos nossos truques, pois se utilizando apenas dos membros superiores, como fazes, perdes muitas oportunidades de atingir o inimigo. Embora deva admitir que os teus movimentos com a espada sejam de dar inveja".

"A cada qual cabe seu estilo. Não saberia mudar o meu foco de ataque dos punhos para os pés como fazem por aqui – mesmo que aprendesse teus truques, no ardor da batalha eu tornaria ã técnica que me é mais familiar".

"Eu insisto. Não me entenda mal, caro Morin, o teu estilo é assombroso – assim como o teu currículo. Mas continuarei a defender o uso de chutes e golpes de braço igualmente, pois há ocasiões em que é vantajoso saber usar as pernas para mais do que posicionamento e equilíbrio". Legolas gesticulou com a taça novamente, a ponto de quase derramar vinho no conselheiro, que se remexeu no banco rústico. Uma única olhadela lhe deu a certeza de que o príncipe fizera aquilo de propósito, para brincar com ele. "Elas têm um alcance maior, e não raro também mais força".

"_Força_--!" Morin, assustado por quase ter perdido as estribeiras, enrubesceu e pediu desculpas por seu tom acalorado às damas; depois prosseguiu muito mais calmamente, "meus inimigos sempre amargaram os meus golpes, Alteza".

"Guerreiros de tanto renome ao meu redor, e ele me chamando de Alteza". Legolas balançou as longas trancas louras, fingindo desespero. "Não mereço tão grande distinção!"

Morin, tão reservado e arredio, caiu na gargalhada. Erestor soube então que o guerreiro já se sentia em casa na fortaleza de Thranduil. O conselheiro teria prazer em lembrá-lo de todas as suas palavras de desprezo para com o Reino das Trevas, assim que estivessem ambos bem longe de quem pudesse ofender-se.

Ele inclinou-se para fazer um comentário sobre o humor e a modéstia dos Silvestres. Legolas olhou para baixo, onde a mão esticada de Erestor estava paralisada no ar,e muito discretamente passou para Erestor um prato de amêndoas carameladas que estavam apenas alguns centímetros além do alcance do conselheiro.

O lugar ao lado do Príncipe da Floresta das Trevas estava vazio.

**

* * *

A.N.: Yes! Resuminho-inho-inho!**

**1. Dorwinnion** – A.N.: cap. 15, ponto 12.

**2. Cabeça-nas-nuvens (Eá-das-nuvens / Eáspenna)** – A.N. do Cap. 9, ponto 4. O nome familiar da Eámanë foi dado pelo irmão dela, e não pela mãe, mas nem que tivesse sido. O Maglin acertou em cheio na qualidade predominante da maninha: a incomparável capacidade de viajar na batatinha frita.

**3. Mithril** – metal de cor semelhante à prata, muito raro, cuja última jazida conhecida (se não a única) era Moria. Segundo Bilbo, mithril era leve como pluma e resistente como couraça de dragão.

**4. _"Se não sabe agora, é porque não é para ser. Não somos assim tão diferentes dos nossos irmãos de outras casas"._**Há uma certa tendência a retratar os amores élficos como paixões fulminantes que demoram ou não um certo tempo para se consumarem. Arwen não se apaixonou à primeira vista por Aragorn, mas nem ele era Elfo, nem ela era totalmente Elfa (um pouco maia, um pouco mortal, várias partes Elfa)... Os Elfos tinham a habilidade de perceber a mente e o coração uns dos outros através dos olhos, ou através de umas conversações psíquicas muito viajadas, que eu ainda vou checar com carinho. Os Elfos sabem se uma pessoa é casada olhando nos olhos dela (Bem, hoje em dia mesmo se pode dizer com uma boa chance de acerto se uma pessoa é virgem ou não no olhômetro), porque o casamento junta os corpos e as almas, etc, e os olhos são a janela da alma. Obviamente, existem exceções, mas Eámanë aqui conclui que se Erestor não sentiu o mesmo é porque ele estava apenas atraído, e não apaixonado.

Também se diz que amor não correspondido era a única desventura que acontecia em Valinor antes de Melkor e do Fratricídio, nem depois que os Noldor rebelaram-se e foram para a Terra-Média.

É isso aí amiguinhos, muito obrigada pela paciência e pela audiência! A próxima atualização deve demorar umas duas semanas, se tudo der certo. Desculpem a demora, eu vou me esforçar bastante para não repetir o bolo. Um beijo e um abraço, um cheiro e um amasso.. Fui!


End file.
